The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh
by Olivia Nico
Summary: #Unfortold Story. TIME TRAVEL and ALTERNATE WORLD. Rukia an ordinary girl with really dark past. Unable to comprehend the betrayal of her beloved search for answers yet instead of finding a clue, she was thrown to another life time and faces the past she was trying to bury all at ones. What will she do if she met her beloved again?(Rated T- just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**"Pride means rejecting the truth and looking down on people"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to my fanfic friend Levi, I admit it is because of her I still keep my account alive. I hope you are well. I decided not to have this story a Beta, I want to see how well I improve if I did improve Enjoy.

# This is a fictional story, I don't claim anything. I am not trying to act "God" here and the bright light is not a holy something and certainly the voice is not.

 ** _For those reading my story take a note of this things:_**

 ** _1._** Normal format is for present narration.

 _ **2.**_ _Italicized words are Rukia's thoughts and sometimes others_

 _ **3.**_ _'Italicized words inside a single quotation mark indicates that they are other peoples thoughts'_

 _ **4.**_ **Bold words signifies that it is a flashback/memory/dreams**

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Prologue**

 _Why do I live?_

 _What am I living for?_

Ever since my young mind was aware of the harsh reality of the world, I keep asking myself the reason why do I live and what am I living for? In this world full of adult people who only think about themselves and of young children dying from starvation. Where everyone is selfishly fighting for survival.

When I was a small child I used to believe that living is like being in the book. A fairy tale. What a pathetic lie! Because fairy tale never existed and only fools believe that this world is a nice place to live in.

Now that I had live 20 years in this illusive and scheming world everything is clear to me, living is a foolish way to waste time. I tried to find the reasons of living but time and time again I fail. I realized nothing is worth living for; the people I had loved and cared either leave or betrayed me.

I hate myself for being like this; so pessimistic they say. Living just to live, trying to survive in a society without knowing why I tried so hard to live when dying is a much better option. Now that my life is about to end I can't help but laugh at how pathetic I feel about what I did with my life.

 _Anyway if this is how it ends then I am glad, I am very tired of existing after all._

As her consciousness slip the only thing she regretted doing is saving the unfortunate child from falling off the building.

"Poor thing life out there is harsh but still I wish for you a good life that I never had"

.

.

.

A clog and sandal man stood watching below the building as the brave girl fell from the roof top.

"Life is indeed harsh Rukia-san but there is a lot to it than what you thought you knew" The man smiled behind his fan.

The petite raven haired girl is falling very rapidly. The wind is violently trashing her as she descend and everything for her is just a distant echo. Suddenly her eyelids open and desperately she tried to reach out yet all she could see is the beautiful moon staring back at her.

"I want to live! Please give me another chance" Rukia exclaimed to the heavens. She did not acknowledge the existence of the Creator before but now as she is about to lose her life she wished to the bottom of her heart.

.

.

.

"God…. Save me!"

A blinding light engulfed her then like a film her life flashed in her memory.

 _An important looking boy gave her a pendant. She smiled and took it from him._

 _She held a baby in her arms and lovingly caressed him._

 _Observing a horrific execution._

 _And her death._

In her dazed state, she heard an eminent voice. "You shall be the woman who owned a palace in that world"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked. She searched for the origin of the voice but the only thing she could see is the blinding light before she completely passed out.

After sometime, Rukia felt like her throat is drying up. She tried to sense her surroundings yet all she could think about is how hot the place is. She tried to open her eyes slowly but she immediately closed her lids as another blinding light assaulted her eyesight. The light felt different though and it has a burning effect on her.

 _Where am I?_


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of Untold story

_**"The King is responsible for his flock; Man is responsible for his flock; Servants are responsible for his master's flock"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: AU setting, OOC-ness alert. Constructive Reviews is greatly needed. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Unforetold Story**

 _Where am I?_

Rukia asked herself. She don't have any idea where she is. The only thing she knew is she feel hot. And when she tried opening her eyes, her sight was assaulted by humid light.

 _Am I alive? Or is this what they call afterlife?_

She asked herself. She turned her body, making her lie on her stomach. Slowly she touched the ground beneath her.

 _Afterlife. I just wish it is a lot better than what I had._

She thought to herself. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Sand?!" she uttered. A lump got stack on her throat.

 _This is quite real to be a dream. Huh. The fall made my brain confused._

She thought to herself as she shook her head to clear her mind. She swallowed the lump of fluid from her mouth to quill the dryness she felt. She looked around her to try and assess her surroundings. Everywhere she turn her head, all she could ever see is vast desert land.

 _What should I do now? It seems that, at this rate I might die again out of thirst and heat. Not a single tree is around and I doubt someone will come and help me._

She thought to herself. Gingerly she stood up and dusted her tattered dress.

"Ouch" Rukia winced at the pain caused by the sandy grains on her bare foot.

 _My foot had wounds. Probably from walking on this sandy land barefooted. I don't know what's happening but I guess I need to do something to survive._

She deduced. "I guess this is my fate. Even my dreams contain nothing but suffering. If this is afterlife, then my death is just for naught because I ended up living my past misfortunes all over again" she said.

Rukia walked and walked until her body could no longer sustain the heat and exhaustion. She would collapse every time but as soon as she gathered enough energy she would get up and walk again. When the sun seems to go down, Rukia fell down on her knees no longer capable of moving. She is so hungry and thirsty, yet there is nothing she could do.

She tore off her robes and tied the cloth on her stomach to prevent it from grumbling. When the sun finally set, she lie on the sandy ground and look up at the vast sky. For how many minutes, she stayed like that.

 _Why am I still fighting to live? Why do I try to survive? What am I living for?_

She asked the stars solemnly, as if they would show her the answers.

 _I am so tired of existing but I cannot bare to take my own life. It's not that I am afraid to die. It's just._

She thought to herself.

"I wish" She started to say. "I wish that there is a God, so he could listen to my questions and answer them"

"Stupid! I am so stupid. I am just trying to find excuses. I am full of excuses. I hate myself for being foolish! Agh! Rukia, stop this foolishness!" she exclaimed to herself.

Rukia suddenly stood up and dusted her tattered robe and started to walk straight to who knows where hoping that there would be an oasis up ahead. As she was walking alone under the moonless night, she noticed someone following her.

 _What could that shadow be? It was so fast, this is bad wild animals emerge at night in desert lands._

She thought. Her goosebumps rising on her skin along with the prickling of the hairs at the back of her neck because of the passing chilly wind. She looked at the biggest shining star on the sky and noted its location. She remembered reading about it in some books.

Luckily, her nighttime travel was not intercepted with harm and soon when the sun rises the next morning she got a glimpse of an oasis a few kilometers from where she stood. She half walk-run towards it. The tall palm trees looks so inviting.

Rukia run the half way towards the oasis, hope and happiness flooded her being as though she would dance in joy. Suddenly she tripped at the stone, hidden on the sand. She fell on the stone that was in truth taller than what she first assumed it to be, resulting to her head butting the stone and almost losing consciousness.

Tiredly she hold on to the stone and wiped the blood away from her face yet the blood continued to flow from her forehead. She sat on the stone and tore another strip of cloth from her robe and tied it on her wounded forehead. After sometime, she proceeded to approach the oasis.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed after seeing the water well from afar. She hurriedly runs towards it. As she look at the water well, she noticed that it had a shallow hole and a few crystal clear water present at the bottom of the well. Yet the only problem is, there is no bucket to draw the water.

 _The rope should be long and strong enough though._

Rukia deduced. After much thought, she tied the rope end securely on the palm tree beside the water well and made a tight knot on the other end of the rope. Using it she descended the well. The sun rays illuminated the water inside the well making it look like a clear glass.

"Water" she uttered happily. She kneel on the stone inside the well and scooped the water.

"Ahh. It's so delicious" she said. After drinking her full, she decided to climb back at the top.

"aww! aww!" a desert dog bark at Rukia after she reached the top of the well. This caused her to slip back down the well and made her feet bleed some more.

 _That dog surprised the hell out of me! I almost die again! Luckily the rope knot was strong._

Rukia thought to herself. "I don't like scary dogs" she said after remembering something. After sometime she decided to climb back up after not hearing the dog's bark.

 _Where is that dog go?_

Rukia asked herself after looking around from inside the well. Then, she saw the big scary dog lying on the ground. He looks dying, its tongue emerge out and a liquid –something is dripping out of its mouth. Thus, seeing the dog's condition, she slide back down the well. Yet there is no bucket to store the water, so she took off what remains of her robe and arranged it in layers so that it would be able to hold some water.

Rukia emerged out of the well and approached the dog. Carefully she help it drink the water. She smiled unconsciously to herself after seeing the dog regains its strength. The dog approached her but she motioned for it to go away. She dried the robe and hanged it on the branch of the palm tree (leaves)

"I am sorry doggy, I am. Huh. Forget it" Rukia said as she slumped on the root of the palm tree beside the well. "I am still hungry" she said while trying to close her eyes for a bit. The tattered robe was hanged on the branch of the tree to block the sunlight.

"Miss" somebody said.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.

To RukiaChan515: Your message made me smile. Thank you. I promise to complete this story. Thank you once again. I hope you would love the plot of the story :D

To mbravesgirl7 : Thank you for the constructive review honey :)... I'll do my best to improve :)

To Guest : one word from you lighten up my day... I hope you will continue reading this fic :D ... If you are new here you can check out my community and favorite stories, they are also nice :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting a Stranger

_**"White man is not greater than Black man, and a Black man is not greater than a White man except in faith; the higher a man's faith the humbler he is"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related.

A/N: Constructive review is much needed. Thank you. Hope you enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 2: Meeting a Stranger**

"Miss" someone said.

Rukia is soundly sleeping under the palm tree after giving water to a very thirsty dog. She did not even noticed someone watching her.

"grrrrrl" her stomach growl from hunger.

The stranger looked at the sleeping girl. He tried to nudge her but she did not budge. Seeing as the girl is deeply asleep, he took the cloth that was hanged on the tree and used it as cover for the girl. He is about to wrap her shoulders with it, to protect her from the chilly evening yet.

"WHA!" Rukia suddenly jumped while shouting in surprise. As soon as she saw the cloaked person, her fight mode kick in. "Who are you stranger?!" She exclaimed fiercely.

 _I am used to perverts! I won't let them take advantage of me! This person did not know who he is messing with._

Rukia thought to herself. Her fist were raised in a defensive form.

The stranger did not uttered a single word.

"Go away stranger! This is my turf" Rukia said. She stood her ground.

"Indecency is not tolerated in this place. Even for a beautiful young girl like you" he said.

 _Beautiful? Girl?_

Rukia can't help herself but blush at the complement minus the young girl comment.

"Where are your parent young girl? You should not go out at night by yourself" he said sternly.

"What is it with you?!" Rukia asked back. She doesn't like to be treated like an immature kid.

"And I am not a young girl! I am adult" she added.

The stranger did not speak behind his cloak for a few minutes.

"Young girl, are you perhaps here waiting for your boyfriend to run away?" he suddenly asked.

"Mister I am not a young girl, and there is no way I will run away with a snooty nose kid!" Rukia retorted.

"So you are not interested with snooty kids? Then I like you! You should come with me. I love young girls" he announced seriously.

"Ehh? What are you talking about you perverted stranger?!" Rukia asked nervously.

 _It looks like this person is sick in the head. I should run away from him._

Rukia immediately thought. "I-I should go home as you said! Bye stranger. Hope you got eaten by a hyena!" she exclaimed while escaping away.

She run away as far as she could. When she finally reached a few kilometers away from the oasis, she saw settlements ahead. She was breathing hard.

 _It's better to avoid those types of perverts. I think, he just smoked or something._

Rukia fell butt first on the ground. "I should be more careful. The things happening to me right now is not as simple as a dream. I might be in grave danger" she deduced.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound/

"Awwww! Aww!" the dog bark.

"Oh it's the dog?! Why are you following me? Get away from me!" she exclaimed at the dog. Yet it keeps on following her as she run away towards the settlements.

 _I really am not fond of big dogs. If only you are a bunny, I'll be the one who will follow you around._

Rukia thought to herself as she tried to hide away from the K9 like dog. She is tiptoeing behind the brick houses on the settlement. The place looks like a market place. Suddenly, she heard a commotion coming towards her.

Rukia climbed the top of the house and docked behind the slightly raised wall. She peep at the people behind the galley. Three shadows are arguing about something before one of them fell on the ground. She saw what happened.

 _This is not the first time I saw someone got killed but this time I saw the killer._

Rukia thought. Out of curiosity, she approached the dying man.

The man looked at her, then suddenly he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Lady, you are alive" the man announced in his dying moments. "Please be careful with your brother" he added.

 _Brother? I don't have any sibling at all. What is he saying about?_

"H-his trying to kill you" the man said before he died. Rukia looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4: The hairdresser

_**"The best of people is one whose neighbor is safe from his hand and tongue"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 3: The hairdresser**

"H-his trying to kill you" the man said before he died. Rukia looked at him.

 _Who thus this person referring to and mistaken me for?_

Rukia thought to herself as she carefully laid the body of the killed man. She looked around.

 _It would be troublesome if someone saw me looking through this dead man's belongings._

She deduced. Dragging the dead body of a 40 year old looking man towards the back of the brick walls not too far away from the alley.

 _This place is hidden enough. Who was that cloak person? Why did he killed this man? Huh. I should not involve myself with other people's problem._

Rukia thought as she checked the things the man had with him. The man had a small bag and a pouch. Carefully she looked inside the bag.

 _Clothes. Scrolls. And another small pouch. This person have nothing much and he looked like an artisan or something. The pouch contain a brush and a mirror._

Rukia thought while examining the things. She pick the mirror and look at it. Although it was a moonless night, the light coming from the house behind her gave enough illumination to see her face on the mirror.

 _Well. I look awful! I am covered with dry blood and my hair is sticky. And my dress is tattered all over and rough looking. I did not remember ever wearing this costume but I bit this clothes looks nice in its original form._

Rukia deduced as she check herself properly. She was wearing a typical desert dress. The blue-violet color of the cloth faded and the intricate design on its hem is unrecognizable. After looking at her reflection, she retrieve the other bigger pouch and looked inside it.

"Bread and a bottle" She uttered. Hurriedly she opened the bottle and sniffed the content.

 _Good! It's not a wine._

Rukia realized, slowly she drank the content of the bottle and started eating the bread. Suddenly she looked at the dead body.

"I am sorry old man for eating your food and looking at your things without permission" She apologized. "Thank you" she said. Stealing food from other is her forte ever since she was forced to steal to survive.

After eating some of the bread, she stored the remaining food back on the pouch and stuff it inside the bag. She then picked the clothes she took from the bag and examine it.

 _This clothes looks comfortable enough. I should change my dress. Maybe I could return at the oasis and take a bath there. I am uncomfortable with the sweat and glime I acquired throughout the day._

Rukia thought to herself as she tried to stand up and leave the place silently.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?!" a baritone voice shouted behind her.

 _Oh No! This is bad._

Rukia thought as she slowly hid her face using the cloth wrapped on her head. Using all her gained energy she tried to jump away luckily in time as she avoided the person's sharp sword from hitting her back.

 _This fool is so brash!_ _I can't possibly negotiate my escape from him._

Rukia realized. Slowly she buried her foot on the sand while waiting for the right moment.

"Who are you?! Did you kill that man?" he asked forcefully. He walked closer towards the cloaked figure in front of him yet as he come closer the person kicked the sandy ground towards his face making his eyes irritated.

 _Perfect! Now I should be able to escape._

Rukia thought. Through being a thief her whole life, she was able to snatch the bag and the pouch beside the dead man's body and escape. Yet before she did so, she kicked the guts out of the weird haired man.

"O-oof!Get back here. Hey you!" The weird haired man shouted. Rukia smiled to herself after seeing the man's shadowy figure kneel on the ground.

 _With his gigantic height, I bit I would not be able to outrun him if I did not do something._

Rukia thought almost worriedly. "I am just glad I was able to cover my face before he saw me" she said with a hint of smugness. Suddenly she remembered the dying man's words.

 **'H-his trying to kill you'**

 _Who could that old man be? I never found out his identity even after I checked his belongings. Brother, wants to kill me he said? Who is he? Too many things happened to me in this world. When am I going to wake up anyway?_

Rukia wondered as she run towards the oasis she had come from. She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun rising on the horizon. The orange strip of light between the dark sky and the barren land looks magnificent.

 _Who am I in this world?_

"Hairdresser" she uttered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D I will do my best to improve.

To Bleach Lover: Good day, thank you for reading and reviewing. You saying this chap is nice made me happy. Thank you. For the "Looking-for-an-author-who will continue the Bleached(2007)" vague request. I am sorry to say that I will not do it(If that's what you are asking)...Because I believe I am not capable enough of continuing her/his work. Every author has their own style and flavor. That story though is interesting and it would be nice if the author himself would continue it. Although Bleach ended, We fans can't get enough of it so I believe someone out their might be able to write about that. Thank you very much.

To RukiaChan515: Hi girlie! Thank you for the polite request. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. I am excited as well :D

To Amethyst hazel: I'll do my best to improve the clarity of my writing style. Thank you for your review. Your eagerness to read the upcoming chapter made me want to write chapter 4, right about now :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Royal Parade to Aswan

_**"Leave the things which does not concern you"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 4: Royal Parade to Aswan**

"Hairdresser" Rukia uttered.

 _The scroll was a letter summoning a hairdresser to the Palace._

Rukia thought as she keep running towards the oasis. The sun has completely risen to the sky and the temperature became more humid. When she finally arrive at the oasis, carefully she looked around for anyone that might be lingering near the well.

 _No one is here. Good._

She deduced. Hurriedly she approach the tree near the well. She sat under the palm tree after standing for a while looking for a better place to take a bath. Seeing that the oasis seems uninhabited by anyone.

 _After taking a bath, I should return to the market place and investigate. It seems that I would be staying in this place for a while. If this is a dream, maybe I should take my time soon I will be able to wake up. Yet if this is my second life of some sort. Hmm. I don't know what to do._

Rukia thought as she try to relax for a bit while leaning on the tree.

 _I bet its past 8 in the morning already. I should prepare. I cannot possibly stay in this oasis for long. It would be dangerous to meet another pervert on this place or be followed by the person who killed that man. Huh. Anyway I've got no better things to do, I should look for a job or something._

Rukia thought. After a while she got up and stretched her body. She approached the well to examine the rope.

"Oh! There is a bucket!" she exclaimed. Gladly she lowered the bucket to fetch some water. After drawing the bucket full of crystal clear water, she drank a few from it and took out the container from the bag and refill it. After doing so, she began to shed off her tattered clothes until the only remaining are pieces of cloth covering her breast and lower half.

 _It's a pain. I don't even get to take a bath on a decent bathroom and there was no soap as well._

Rukia complained to herself. She tore a small piece of cloth from her already torn apart robe and used it as scrub.

"Hmm this is refreshing. After I change to the clothes I got I should head back to the market" Rukia uttered as she pour water on to her body. After taking a bath, she toweled herself using the torn robes and then she wear the men's cloth she got last night.

 _It's uncomfortable to wear other people's clothes but this is the best clothes I have. I'll change it later right now I should endure. Anyway this clothes is pretty plain and suitable for desert travels._

Rukia deduced. Suddenly she heard a ruckus.

 _Somebody is here!_

She thought immediately. As fast as she could, she grab her things and covered herself using the new robe she found inside the bag. She ran away not wanting to deal with whoever is there with her at the oasis.

After some time she arrive at the market but unlike the dead silence last night, the market is full of lively people. She looked around observing the people. Suddenly people gathered at the center of the road looking exited.

 _What's going on? What are they excited for?_

Rukia wondered. She was currently at the front of a fruits stand of some sort near the main road where people are gathering.

"Uhm. What's happening over there mister?" she asked the sales man.

"I see that you are new to this place Miss. If you are going to buy this season pot of date seeds I would be willing to answer your question" the sales man answered.

"Oh" Rukia uttered surprise.

 _This sales man is so cunning._ Rukia thought.

"You trickster old man! Why are you selling such a beautiful lady with rotten fruits?!" a baritone voice exclaimed behind Rukia.

Rukia looked behind her and saw the impossibly tall red haired man.

 _Who is he? And why is he so freaking tall?!_

Rukia asked herself. The man turned red when he noticed that she is looking at him intensely. He scratched the back of his pony tailed hair nervously.

"Abarai-san you should not obstruct my business you know!" the sales man exclaimed at the red head man.

"Shut up old man, if you won't stop tricking foreigner coming here, I will close your stand" he said at the sales man while trying to avoid looking directly at the young lady in front of him.

' _Her eyes have a hint of violet shade. Her hand were so small and beautiful. And her face is so adorable'_ He thought while glancing at the cloaked lady in front of him.

' _She's so cute! Who is she?'_ Abarai asked himself afraid to voice his comment to the beautiful girl, who is clearly his type.

"Welcome to Aswan, young lady" He said magnanimously. "I am Abarai Renji, at your service" he announced. _'Fool! Why did you have to add that line?!'_ Renji exclaimed internally.

"Uhm. Rukia" Rukia said.

 _It's kind of awkward being called "young lady"._

Rukia thought as she examine the person in front of her. "What is happening over there Abarai-san?" she asked the red head while pointing at the crowd.

' _Her voice is so beautiful! It's killing me!'_ He exclaimed mentally. ' _Focus Abarai! You're gonna freak her out if you keep spacing out'_ He chastised himself.

"A Royal Parade" he informed the foreign beautiful lady. "May I call you Rukia, Young lady?" he asked afraid that she will suddenly walk away because of his rudeness.

Rukia looked at him.

 _Royal Parade. I never get to see one before._

Rukia thought. Excitement is boiling up inside her as well as curiosity. "You may call me Rukia, Abarai-san" she agreed to the person.

"You can call me Renji as well, R-Rukia" he said seriously trying to hide his nervousness. _'She's so nice! I never met such bold and beautiful lady as her'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly loud cheering engulf the whole market place. Rukia run towards the gathering. Using her sleekness, she managed to stand in front of the audience.

The soldiers marched on the main street with the sound of a loud gong. The people cheered and welcome the soldiers to Aswan.

 _Royal Parade to Aswan. This is so exciting. I wonder how Royal people looked like. According to what I see in the television they are grand and elegant but I should not keep my hopes up. There are also rumors that Royal people were as ordinary looking as a commoner. Well let's find out how they look._

Rukia thought to herself. After listening and observing the people on the market place she deduced that apparently she is in a place called Aswan. The next destination to this trading center would be Thebes, the place where the Upper Egyptian Pharaoh is living.

"This is the first time one of the Royal house hold excluding the Pharaoh and the Queen marched with the Parade" somebody on the crowd murmured.

"I heard the crown prince will be on this parade as well as one of the Royal Advisor" another person murmured excitedly just behind Rukia.

"Hey the prince is gonna be here?! I heard his very handsome" a high pitched voice announced.

"Oh please! Don't get your expectations high. I heard the prince is very ugly hence he is wearing a mask all the time!" an equally high pitched voice exclaimed smugly at the other girl.

"Welcome to Aswan" the announcer greeted the incoming Royal chariots.


	6. Chapter 6: Royal Adviser

_**"Be easy-going and do not be harsh; give glad tidings rather than put people off"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy. _**read this chap. It was the missing chap.**_

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 5: Royal Advisor**

"Welcome to Aswan" the announcer greeted the incoming Royal chariots.

 _There it is! The golden chariots._

Rukia thought excitedly. The people around her started to squeeze the tight space before the parade, everyone were as excited as she. Like in a slow motion picture the sand flew in the air as the chariot drove past them. Her robe flew in the wind as the Royal carriage pass in front of her.

"I-is that the prince?" one of the girls behind Rukia asked nervously.

"H-his nothing like what they told about him" another girl stated with wonder. "He looks so.."

"Ahhh! Advisor-sama" suddenly the girls on either side of Rukia shouted excitedly. The loud yelling woke up Rukia from her sudden stupor. She looked at the person who seemed to be the center of attraction for the girls beside her.

The person is riding an eminent brown horse just behind the Royal chariot. Rukia noticed how graceful his movements are; the way his jaw was set in a very perfect way and how his eyes look around the parade.

Rukia suddenly gulped the lump on her throat.

 _H-he just looked at me!_

Rukia did not even notice the loud yelling and cheering from the crowd as the parade left the market.

"The prince is super handsome" some girl walking pass Rukia declared.

"Yeah! I can't believe anyone would utter such complete lies about his true identity. His a perfect prince charming! If only I am Asiya" said by another girl.

"Asiya?!" the girl next to the one passing by Rukia exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh. Don't be too loud" the other girl warned. Rukia was silently listening to the two as she walked behind them.

 _Who are they talking about? Asiya. This place is my dream, but how did this type of unconscious imagination even existed in my mind when I never even have real interest towards this place?_

Rukia wondered to herself. As she walked around the market she noticed the vividness and intricate design of the stalls and sculptured statues. People are gathering beneath a huge statue with eagle head and they started prostrating to it.

 _This people are worshipping weird faced statues? They are so….faithful. God. Why do they pray to this god? Is it because of fear? Or is it for show? How can a God influence the purpose of life? Is believing in God would change someone's life to the better? Will my life be…._

"Yo! R-Ruk-ia" somebody shouted behind her interrupting her train of thought.

Rukia looked behind her and saw the impossibly tall red haired man. "Abarai-san?"

"It's Renji" he declared while smiling goofily. He coughed and then scratched his head before approaching Rukia.

' _How can I possibly say this? I am so nervous. She might reject me. What should I do? But she look like she is new to this place. Somebody might take advantage of her a-and take her or worst they might sell her to the slave trader. I saw someone following her but he is so fast I can't follow him'_

Renji thought to himself. He convince himself that he is only helping the unknown beautiful girl and not taking her to a date.

"Rukia, I see that you are new to this place, as a guard I will accompany you around the market. There are many beautiful places here and I could show you the cheapest sales, if you like" Renji said in a nonstop shot.

' _Phew I finally said it! I am following her all this time yet I can't find the guts to invite her for a date-I mean a tour! But I said my invitation in a foolish way, she might reject my offer after all. Oh god of love, please make her say yes. If you grant this wish, I will offer fresh fruits that you like under your altar'_

Renji wished desperately.

"Ok" Rukia agreed seeing that there is no harm inflected in doing so.

 _He looked like danger but I feel like his a good person. In case he pull stunts with me, I believe I can out run him._

"So where are you taking me to?" Rukia asked the stunned man.

"Ummm. Where going to Abe, It's a stall located near the river. They had beautiful scenery and nice food" Renji said as he points towards the next alley. Rukia nodded and started walking towards the direction. Renji can't believe that she would agree to have a date- tour with him so he is trembling inside and can't think properly.

' _I see that she is not afraid of me. If I play my cards will, she might agree to have a date with me next time. Thank you god of love! You answered my prayer. I will definitely offer worship to your altar later even though this is the first time I will do so'_

Renji thought to himself happily. He paced a few steps to catch up with her. He walked beside her when he finally caught up with her steps.

"So where did you came from Rukia?" he asked nervously while maintaining a casual tone.

"I came from…" Rukia started to say yet held back after realizing the complication of explaining it. "Somewhere faraway" she said in finality.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking. Do you know anyone in Aswan?" Renji asked curiously.

"I… don't know anyone in this place" she admitted honestly.

They walked side by side in silence after sometime. Every now and then Renji would burst out talking about things and Rukia would nod or laugh awkwardly at him.

 _His very friendly. Luckily I met him now I know the basics in this place. So we are now headed to a place called Abe which is located near the Nile river and the place where the parade took place is the main road towards Thebes where the pharaoh of the upper Egypt live. And the Pharaoh was not present in the parade because of unknown reasons._

"Welcome to Abe, Madam. What can we do for you?" the receptionist addressed Rukia.

"Uhmm" Rukia don't know what to answer to the receptionist looking man. She looked on her side to find Abarai.

"Madam?" the receptionist ask.

 _Where did Abarai go?! What should I do now? This place looks like an expensive restaurant and I don't have any money with me. Not to mention I don't even know what their money look like!_

Rukia exclaimed worriedly to herself.

"Aah" Rukia uttered.

"Madam, please take off your robe. It is prohibited to wear robes inside Abe" The receptionist politely asked.

Rukia started to slide off her robe. "Oh. I am so…"

"Pardon. Please don't take off your robe" an unfamiliar voice uttered after preventing her from taking off the robe and slide it back on her head hiding almost her entire face.

"Follow me"


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation

_**"Actions are but by intentions and each man will have but what he intended"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy. Chap 5: Royal Advisor (missing chapter)

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 6: Invitation**

"Follow me"

Rukia looked at the man wearing an elegant robe beside her. He is taller than her but Abarai is definitely taller.

 _Who is he?_

"Table for two near the window" the person declared. The receptionist look stunned after seeing something the man is holding.

"Y-yes, follow me Sir" The receptionist agreed nervously. Then he looked at Rukia "And Madam" he said bowing so deeply in front of them.

' _What a fool you are Renji! What are you thinking taking Rukia to Abe?! That restaurant is expensive as paradise! My savings would be used just for a course meal!'_

Renji thought worriedly.

' _I hope Rukia would wait for me until I get my money'_

After sometime, Renji is running breathlessly as he approached the most expensive restaurant in the whole capital.

' _Where are you Rukia? Did she leave already? Or did she went inside, anyway she look like a noble herself so maybe they let her in'_

Renji speculated. When he reached the front desk he immediately asked the receptionist.

"Excuse me sir but have you seen a woman wearing a robe standing in front of this establishment a while ago?"

The receptionist look puzzled for a while until suddenly he remembered the girl in a robe accompanying a very important guest.

"Oh. The violet eyed girl?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes! That's the one! Where is she?" Renji asked the receptionist eagerly.

' _Thank God she waited for me!'_

"She went inside w.." the receptionist did not even finished saying what he was about to say because Renji dashed past him after depositing the entrance fee.

"Rukia!" Renji immediately called her seeing as she is seating near the window.

"I wi…" Rukia started to say but is interrupted by the person calling her name.

' _Who is that person she was talking with?'_

Renji asked himself. He stopped approaching where Rukia was seated seeing as the mysterious person stood up.

"I'll be waiting for a positive answer to my invitation. Until then take care of yourself" The person said before leaving the restaurant. Rukia could only look at his robe flapping in the wind as he walked outside.

' _What is that person doing here?!'_

Renji thought to himself.

"Renji" Rukia uttered unsure. She looked up at him.

"Ahh? What is it Rukia? Hahaha. I see that you have eaten already" Renji said awkwardly. He noticed the expensive food on the table.

"Did I interrupt something serious?" Renji asked worriedly. He look at Rukia's face and noticed how her eyes looked stressed.

"Is everything all right?" He asked her again. Rukia looked up at him and smiled.

"You said that you will tour me around this place. I want to see the whole capital" Rukia declared.

Renji scratched his head and exhaled.

' _For a minute, I thought she would say something terrible'_

They exited the establishment together and walked side by side on the streets. After a while Renji walked ahead of her towards another building.

"When you are at this capital. The best place to oversee everything is to climb up here" Renji gladly informed her. Luckily the afternoon wind started to blow from the east carrying with it the sweet aroma of perfume from the perfume factory below adding to the picturesque sight of the girl in front of him.

The robe that was covering her countenance a while ago slid off of her and revealed her identity.

Renji swallowed a lump on his throat.

"The view from here is beautiful" Rukia praised the sight in front of her. The orange light from the setting sun gave a beautiful hue to the sand around the capital.

Renji was stoned on his position unable to believe who he is looking at.

 _This place is beautiful. I want to see the whole picture._

"Have you ever visited any places beside here?" Rukia asked.

Renji recovered from his stupor and looked at the girl in front of him. "I was born somewhere on the North but as I grow up I traveled along the Nile river and settled in Aswan a year later" He answered respectfully.

"I bit you've seen all the beautiful and interesting places in this country" Rukia said conversationally. Renji stayed silent.

"Renji. I was given an invitation" Rukia started to say. She looked up at Renji.

"I know your highness" Renji said as he kneeled down in front of her. "I shall accompany you back to Thebes immediately" he declared.

Rukia looked down at his kneeling position.

"You can stand up now Renji. Don't be so formal with me. I am still Rukia" Rukia chastised him.

"No I can't your Ladyship. Please forgive me for being vulgar and rude a while ago" he stated.

' _I guess we can never be. I can never have her. She is the moon above and I am just a stray dog barking at the sky_

Renji thought as he continue kneeling down in front of her under the starry night.

Rukia stared at him.

 _Even though we just met, I knew that you are the kind of person I want to be with in my real life. If only you existed in my reality. Maybe my life would be something else. An honest and good person like you never existed in my reality_

Rukia thought to herself.

"Renji"


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

_**"(True) patience is only when calamity strikes"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 7: Departure**

"Renji"

 _This is my dream I should not be too emotional. All I wanted to know is how this dream would unfold. I know it is wrong to make him believe that I am what he thought I was. Yet if what the voice I heard before I passed out was right. Then in this world I can be what everyone wanted to be. I want to know what it feels to be someone else, someone who had everything._

Rukia thought as her resolve harden in her heart.

"Thank you" Rukia uttered as she left him behind. When she reached the bottom of the ruined building she looked up at the sky and see the same star she saw back when she was at the oasis.

 _Please guide me God, whosoever you maybe. The religiousness of the people in this place is rubbing on to me._

 _~~Flash back_

" _ **Abarai-san, what are you doing?"**_

" _ **Ah. I am offering my thanks to god of moon (love) for granting my wish"**_

 _ **She looked at the statue in front of him.**_

 _The statue looks like it can't even stand on it's on. I can't believe people are worshipping this…thing._

" _ **If you don't mind me asking. I want to know why you believe that this….. god can help you?"**_

" _ **It can't"**_

 _ **Rukia looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"**_

" _ **It can't help you but believing on something makes people secure. Actually I don't understand it myself, my mother used to say this things to me whenever I asked back then when I was a kid"**_

" _ **Trust can give you hope and hope can give you security" Rukia stated.**_

 _~~~ End of Flashback~~~_

 _I wish we could see each other again. I wish that will be friends again and tour around other places next time._

Rukia looked at the top of the building trying to find any trace of him.

"So. You are his new girl I suppose?" an awfully familiar voice sounded behind her making her soul jump out of her skin hypothetically.

 _Mister Pervert!_

Rukia turned to look at the person she swear to recognize anywhere just by his voice.

The man wearing a robe stood a few feet behind her. He unceremoniously took off his cloak revealing his spiky black hair. He looks so stunningly-

 _Handsome_

"So what is your name?" The man asked her curiously peeking at her face.

"R-Rukia" Rukia answered nervously.

"Eh?! What kind of name is that?" The weird man asked her comically. Rukia could only look at him dumbfounded.

"So where did you guys find each other? I know you are his type of girl but I can't believe he would choose a young girl like you. Oh! I know….so that stick in the mud likes young girls. I did not expect him to be like this. Hahahaha! I guess it's time for a change" the man endlessly prattled satisfied with himself.

"Anyway I like you! I already have a wife but if you like I can take you home with me. Hahahaha! I can only imagine what would his reaction will be. I guess he would summon his thousand army and marched it towards my small house and crushed it under his feet. Hahahaha! That prick!" He stated endlessly.

Rukia could only look up at him worriedly. The man coughed.

"Uhm! I am Kaien Shiba, I want to be a captain for a long time but that old man did not resigned yet but if you want you can call me captain. Anyway I am here to escort you to that pricks house" Kaien stated happily.

 _He is so…. Amusing._

"So where are your valuables Rukia?" He asked a little bit serious.

"I don't have anything much, just this bag" She stated.

"Ok! Then hop on" He declared. Rukia looked at him questioningly since she could see no vehicle for transportation.

"Aw! You're no fun Rukia! You should have asked how deep?!" he stated looking a little disappointed. He pouted his lips like a small child.

"It's a joke Rukia! You should have laughed" he complained

Rukia laughed awkwardly trying to guess what so funny about his statement. After sometime he left and said about fetching a ride.

She sat at one of the steps of the ruined building, waiting for Kaien's return.

 _I guess Renji did not want to see me again. He did not even said his goodbye or even let me look at him before I leave. Is he overwhelmed by my fake status as a noble? That man at the restaurant knew that I am not what they are looking for but still he insisted for me to accept the invitation. And my escort seems to know nothing about what should I suppose to be._

 _What am I getting myself into?_


	9. Chapter 9: Pharaoh of the Upper Egypt

_**"Whoever does not show mercy to people, God will not show mercy on him"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 8: The Pharaoh of the Upper Egypt**

 _What am I getting myself into?_

 **~~~At the palace after the parade**

In front of the Palace 2 lines of soldiers came to welcome the Crown Prince and his Advisors. The servants were busy preparing for the grand fest tonight. Two men were walking ahead of the procession towards the grand hall of the palace, behind them were the marching Royal ministers and Advisors together with their escorts.

"Why did you decided to take off your mask and march at the Parade, Your highness?" The cunning white haired man asked the silent person that was walking one step ahead of him.

The Prince breathe deeply, preparing for another long discussion with his "Advisor". Since he was proclaimed the next Pharaoh last month, his father assigned 12 advisors for him. All of them were pain in the asses especially this person walking one step behind him.

"I just want to make my people know who will be their next ruler. I want to show that I am a capable leader, I can protect them, and that they can put their trust in me. Isn't that how the next Pharaoh should be?" The Prince retorted.

"Wohow. You talk big for someone who hid his identity for so long" The Advisor retorted.

The Prince winced at his advisors words. To outside observer, they appeared to be speaking casually.

 _This man is belittling me again. Every single one of the people marching behind me were the same. Yet I needed them to be able to protect my people. I never wanted to become a Pharaoh before but seeing as father is getting old and weak, while the power hungry official is growing in power and my people were suffering. I can't remain in the sheltered life. I must be strong!_

"I warn you. Don't take me lightly" The Prince warned his Advisor. He looked at him in the eye to try and impose his power. The Advisor trembled almost imperceivably at his words.

"Forgive me, your highness. I am just thinking about your wellbeing. You would not want to endanger your life this early" The Advisor said while retreating towards his fellow advisor. His smile is unmistakenly that of a triumphant.

The Prince was lift standing at the corner of the hall. He tussled his hair and put on his glasses that he took from his pockets. He walked towards the throne room after exiting the crowded hall.

"Good Afternoon, Zen-sama" the servant greeted casually to the Prince. He was carrying a big porcelain pot from the Royal chamber.

The Prince look at the servant. The man trembled and realized his mistake.

"I am s.." the servant bowed and started apologizing. The pot he was holding were shaking as well and almost fell from his grasp. The fear of disrespecting the next Pharaoh coursed inside of his being. Although he knew the Prince for so long, he still felt so much fear towards him. No matter how kind is the person they say when he achieve power, turns into tyrant and violent person.

The Prince smiled at the servant and catches the falling porcelain pot. "You should not zone out while doing your job, Kira-san" The Prince said casually. "Is the Pharaoh inside?" The Prince asked.

The color returned to his face after seeing the kind smile of the Prince. Respect and loyalty rushed to his heart as he realizes the promises The Prince vowed to them when he was still the unnamed Prince. The Prince respect and care for everyone thus all the servants in the palace loves and respects him also.

He looked at the Prince and hoped to God that he is the perfect Pharaoh they were waiting for. "The Pharaoh was inside the throne room, Your Highness" Kira respectfully answered the upcoming Pharaoh of the Upper Egypt.

"You can still call me the same way as before whenever there is no official around, Kira-san" The prince declared to him while smiling kindly.

"Yes, Your H- Zen-sama" he agreed gladly. The servant lift towards the Royal Kitchen after the Prince helped him carry the big porcelain pot.

The Prince walked towards the throne room and opened it slightly before entering.

"I found the Princess, Your Majesty" A man wearing an elegant robe announced to the Pharaoh.

"The ceremony was successful, Your Highness" The Oracle beside the man confirmed the news. The Pharaoh visibly took a deep relieved sigh.

At that time the Prince choose to knock at the door.

"It is I, the Crown Prince, Your Majesty" he announced behind the door. Then the door was opened by the Royal caretakers and admitted the prince inside the Throne room.

"My Son" the Pharaoh called the Prince. The Prince entered the room and looked at the two important official and then stared at the man wearing an elegant robe for a while.

 _One of my Advisor. The Oracle and Minister of Defense._

The Prince look at his father kindly. "I see that a happy news arrive to you, Your Majesty" he said respectfully.

"Yes my Son! Asiya will arrive soon" the Pharaoh uncharacteristically exclaimed. The old age is painted in his features yet the happiness shine brightly on his face.

"I am glad to hear it. When is she going to arrive, Your Majesty?" The Prince asked. He looked at his father questioningly. The Pharaoh turn his attention towards the Royal Advisor.

"In about a week, Your Majesty" The Royal Advisor answered.

"Just in time. I hope to receive her arrival in grand festivity" The Pharaoh declared. "Oracle, I want the biggest camel to be slaughtered as an offer to the highest god for returning my daughter back"

"Also for your long life and good health, Your Majesty" The Prince added.

"Hahaha. Seeing as my children will soon rule after me, is enough for an old dying man like me" the Pharaoh announced.

"Don't be like that your Majesty. You are still as strong as a bull!" The Minister of the Defense exclaimed loudly. The two old men were longtime friends and saw many battles together. The Pharaoh laughed at his friend's words.

"Rukia!" someone shouted.

* * *

A/N; FOR THOSE WHO DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THE ANNOUNCEMENT. GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU MISSED CHAP 5: ROYAL ADVISOR..(I made a mistake of not being able to include it in my update last time)...sorry for inconvenient... AND THANK YOU FOR READING XD


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival

_**"There are 3 people God will not speak to them or even cleansed their sin: An old man who commits adultery, a King who tell lies, and a poor man who is arrogant"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 9: Arrival**

"Rukia!" someone shouted.

 **A little girl of 5 look at the person calling her. The person has an important looking feature. Yet his face is blurred by something.**

 **"What is it weird hair?!" the young girl asked the person in an irritated voice. Her little arms rested in front of her chest like a boss.**

 **"You said something about not having a family" He started to say.**

 **"Yes. What is it with you?" the young girl asked getting more irritated as time passes.**

 **"Umm. If you like you can become my sister" the person declared. The young girl look at the person, trying to see the sincerity in his eyes. Suddenly he gave her a necklace of some sort.**

"Rukia" he said.

"Rukia" somebody called.

"Hey, Rukia" he called again.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly as her sleepiness disappeared. The first thing she noticed is that she is inside a small room that was moving or something.

"Where am I?" she asked more to herself than to anyone.

"You are in a carriage" Someone she couldn't see answered her question. Rukia deduced that much as she remain silent and waited for a second to adjust.

"You can come out now. We have arrived at his house" the person announced from the outside of the carriage. Rukia noticed a small window in front of her, thus she crawled towards it and open the lavish curtain.

The 2 horses pulling the carriage she was actually riding, stood in front of a huge wooden gate. It was around night time and she could only see her surroundings thanks to an oil lamps hanging on either side of the gate.

Gingerly Rukia opened the door to her side and get out of the carriage.

"Shiba-san" Rukia called the man knocking on the wooden gate.

"We have arrive! Call the master of this house" Kaien announced. After sometime the gate opened and revealed the grandeur of the house inside.

Rukia could only gape at how large the house stood and how beautiful it is. She squinted her eyes to confirm the vision in front of her.

 _I've seen bigger buildings than this but I've never seen anything as beautiful and grand in person. I can't believe I'll set foot at one!_

"Welcome" the servants lined into two including the guards standing at the gate a while ago and bowed deeply to them. At the end of the line, the master of the house stood in his magnanimous stature.

Rukia felt like her legs numbed and she can't control her limbs. Nervousness coursed to her entire body. She would not have been able to move if not for Kaien gently pushing her back.

"Your blocking the way you know" Kaien whispered to her.

Rukia regained her control and walked inside as calmly as she could manage amidst the drumming of her heart. Her blood seemed to rise from her toe to her head and her stomach tightened like a knotted rope.

 _I can do this! This is my dream yet it felt like it's really happening. What should I do now? My dream disoriented me for a while._

"Rukia" a strange voice called her. She immediately looked up and saw that she is inches away from colliding with the master of the house.

 _Oh great! I almost bump with him. Focus!_

Rukia stood firmly after taking a step back. She waited for the master of the house to say something.

He dismissed his servants and guards including Kaien who was standing behind her.

Kaien on the other hand gestured a goodbye to her after depositing her belongings to the servant, who took her things somewhere inside the gigantic wooden house.

 _This house was intricately designed with woods. How did he possibly acquired so much hard wood in a desert country such as this?_

"My trade is vast and efficient, thus I was able to acquire those valuable woods as a material to build my mansion" he declared as if he was able to read her mind which is not far from the truth since her eyes explicitly declared her question.

Rukia coughed to dispel the uneasiness.

 _This person is so intimidating. I can't believe he could also read minds. Since our first meeting, he appeared to know almost everything I was thinking._

"I am glad you accepted my invitation, Rukia" he said in a formal manner. After sometime, he turned around and walked a few steps ahead of her. She followed him a few steps behind as calmly as she can.

 _I never seen anyone pull a poker face this perfectly before. I wonder how the inside of this mansion looked like. Where am I going to stay? What types of food are they going to serve? This dream is beginning to be more interesting as time passes._

"What am I supposed to do?" Rukia asked him. As far as what they had agreed at the restaurant, they had not talk about much details except from assuming a role as a lost Princess for a time being.

"You should rest after eating your meal. I will be at the Palace in the entire course of the night" he announced insinuating that they shall not talk about anything before tomorrow.

"I hope I've been clear about my stand. I shall not shoulder any responsibility pertaining to anything except for what we agreed" Rukia said as she turn around to see the expression of his face.

"I never go against my word" he said firmly with a hint of warning.

Rukia look around her, just then she noticed a door in front of them. She moved towards it and tried to open it.

"That is my room, Rukia" he announced suddenly.

Rukia immediately let go of the door knob after turning it. Yet it was too late since the door opened a bit revealing a well-polished furniture and a very intricately designed bedding.

"I-I did not know. W-where am I going to stay?" Rukia asked nervously. The shame and awkwardness she felt almost suffocated her to death. She lost the will to look at him in the face that she had a while ago, since she is very sure her face was flooded with red bush.

"That room next to this" he pointed out after sometime.

"Please excuse me"

Rukia turn towards the indicated room and approached it as calmly as she could after she uttered her excuse.

She turned the door knob to open the door yet it won't open. Desperately, she turned the knob but it won't budge.

"Turn knob to the other side" he instructed suddenly making the small hair at the back of her neck stood on ends.

Rukia swallowed a lump of fluid in her throat.

 _Is this person not familiar with private space? The hell his doing standing so close to me!? I am beginning to be freaked out._

"The door is open. You may enter" he announced.

"Thank you" she said as fast as she could before closing the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Silly Enjoyment

_**"Verily, God does not look at your outward appearance and wealth; rather He looks at your hearts and deeds"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 10: Silly Enjoyment**

"Thank you" she said as fast as she could before closing the door.

After closing the door, she supported her back at the door. She gently slid down to the floor and rested her back completely on the door while holding the knob.

 _What type of dream this is?! Super model like men keep introducing themselves to me! If this keeps up, I don't know if I will stay sane for long! Focus, Rukia! Don't get carried away. Remember why you agreed to participate in this deal even though it looks silly having such deal inside my own dream._

 _I feel like I am a teenager for the first time! Who cares if I enjoy this dream a little too much? No one will know. This time I will totally enjoy myself_

Rukia observed her huge room.

 _This room can contain an entire house! The furniture looks very expensive!_

Rukia stood up from the floor. She approached her bed and noticed the fluffy bedding and intricate style on the curtains hanging inside her room. She runs towards her locker and opened it.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she saw various dresses that looked absolutely beautiful.

 _How can I possibly wear all of them?! They are so- so much I can't put it into words!_

Rukia took one of the clothes and inspect it.

 _It is a perfect fit! How can he possibly estimated my exact measure? His a genius! But I prefer comfort over style. I can't possibly walk out of this room wearing…this pieces of clothes._

"Rukia-sama your dinner was already served at the dining room" a female voice called from the other side of the door.

 _Somebody serving food for me?! I am so hungry all of a sudden. I should change my dress fast and eat diner! I wonder how their cuisine would taste like?!_

Rukia immediately took off her dress unceremoniously and tossed it on her bed. She used one of the silk curtains hanging from the ceiling as a towel to cover her body.

"Rukia-sama?" the servant asked as she opened the door gently after not receiving an answer from her.

 _Crap! I forgot to lock the door!_

The servant was shocked to see her mistress wearing the curtain from the ceiling thus she accidentally opened the door wide open.

And guess who was passing by at the moment?

 _Of all people! Why him?! My dignity is tossed out of the window now. I don't know how will I live another day inside this dream?!_

As fast as she could she reached for anything she could throw at the door to close it. Yet she stopped herself after she saw him passed without second glance towards her.

 _What's with the sudden cold aura?_

The servant immediately closed the door behind her as soon as she recovered and uttered a string of apology. Rukia just gestured for her to stop doing so and not to call her Rukia-sama. Yet the servant refused and she insisted that she help Rukia change into a formal attire for the dinner. Rukia agreed after much persuasion.

The servant fuss about her injury and soon and so forth as she tend to her, yet Rukia can't even comprehend a single word the servant woman uttered. She let her tend to the wounds she got from when she first arrive at this place.

 _Am I that easy to be dismissed as nothing? I hate to admit it but the few people I met in this place who I bonded for the shortest of time and yet avoided me for some reasons, makes me feel more alone than I already is. Silly! I felt like a kid eager for attention._

The woman took care of her; washed her long black hair, choose a dress for her and comb her hair for her. Rukia unconsciously fell asleep throughout the woman's ordeal.

"Rukia" a soft voice called upon her.

"Rukia" she called again.

"Mm" Rukia uttered in her sleep. The woman gently comb her hair as Rukia lay on her fluffy bed.

"Poor child. You must have gone through so much all your life" she whispered.

The woman remained beside her the whole night. She even informed the master of the house, that she will serve her meal as soon as she wake up seeing as the mistress is so tired.


	12. Chapter 12: Poisoned

_**"The strong man is not the one who can overpower others in strength; rather a strong man is he who can control himself when he gets angry"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 11: Poisoned**

"Poor child. You must have gone through so much all your life" she whispered.

 **A young girl was running away from a person with a blurry face.**

 **"Why are you keep following me?!" she shouted at the person.**

 **"Didn't I tell you, I want you as my sister?" he retorted.**

 **"I said it before didn't I? I don't want to have a brother like you" she answered back. "Go home already!" she shouted at him.**

 **"Why do you refuse? You seem to like the idea before?" the person asked. "And you even accepted the pendant I gave you" he declared seeing as the girl continue to flee.**

 _Huh? Who is that person?_

"Rukia-sama?" a voice asked her from nowhere.

"Grrrrr" her stomach growl.

"It seems your very hungry right now, Rukia-sama"

 _I keep hearing things I could not see. Where am I? Why is it so dark in here?_

"Who are you?" Rukia asked the voice.

 **"Where did you run off, Brat?!" a scary voice rattled above her.**

 **The little girl looked up. Fear and terror creep all over her body. Everywhere she looked is darkness except for the glowing red eyes of someone she could not see.**

 **"I-I.." she started to say in reluctance.**

 **"Now, where is your earning for the day?" a terrifying voice asked. A large palm was held in front of her as if waiting for something to be handover. The young girl trembled in fear.**

 **"I-I did not have any" she said in a trembling voice.**

 **Suddenly a pang of pain shot from her face. The unknown man slapped the young girl.**

 **"You useless Brat! How dare you roam around the market without taking anything?!" the man exclaimed at the girl. The girl shook violently in fear while clutching her bruised face. She refused to cry in pain.**

 **"You won't cry? Huh. Acting tough will not get you away from punishment" the man announced. The girl bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out as she was beaten by the person using an old wooden broom.**

 **"Even if I cry nothing will change" the girl murmured as she was beaten. "Even if I beg you to stop, you would not stop. I want to die now! I have nothing anyway" the small girl cried out as she was beaten.**

 **After a while the person beating her stopped and moved along.**

 **"Next time you return here without anything. I will kill your roommates!" the man announced. The blood on her face seemed to be drained after hearing his threat.**

 **She fell on the floor as pain and exhaustion took over her.**

"Rukia-sama?" a voice asked the sleeping girl.

"Somebody get me a cold cloth. Rukia-sama is having a high fever" the voice called out.

Suddenly Rukia felt as though so many people is around her yet she could not see anything but she could hear their noises.

"Rukia" somebody called out to her.

 **"Grrrr" her stomach growled. The young girl opened her blouse and tighten the rope tied on her stomach to prevent it from growling.**

 **She stood up and walked towards the door that mysteriously appeared. She opened it and saw her roommates. They were group of skinny kids who wear tattered dresses.**

 **"Rukia-neesan!" the kids shouted and run towards her. "Are you beaten again?" the small boy asked her. They hug her until she fell down seating on the cold concrete floor.**

 **The girl smiled at the children around her and tried to disentangle from them. She stood up and approached the end of the room where a small window is located.**

 **"Your 10 years old now Rukia-neesan" the kids suddenly exclaimed behind her.**

 **"We wish, that we could prepare something for you like you did for us but the caretaker took everything we earned today" a boy of her age said.**

 **"Do not worry. It's ok. I brought something for you anyway" she said smiling at the kids.**

 **The children's face lit up as soon as they see a bag Rukia took behind the window.**

 **"Is it going to be another book?" the smallest kid exclaimed happily.**

 **"Yes and I brought some snacks too!" she said to the children.**

 **"Eh? I wonder what type of story are you gonna tell us this time" another young boy said excitedly.**

 **Rukia smiled at them and started opening the bag and took the bread first. She started to distribute foods at the small children first.**

 **When everyone got their share, she started to read a story to them.**

 _"Rukia" the same voice called her._

 _"Rukia" Rukia opened her eyes._

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Rukia-sama! You're finally awake" a woman exclaimed. Rukia look at the person.

 _Long wavy hair. Orange? Or is it blonde?_

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

 _She's the person who opened the door last night. And took care of my wounds. How come I just noticed?_

"I am your caretaker. My name is Masaki, Rukia-sama" she announced.

"I will be in charge of your preparations and basic needs" she added. Rukia's brow rose as she observe the voluptuous and beautiful woman in front of her.

"Umm. Excuse me" Rukia started to speak awkwardly. "Can I have something to eat first?" she requested.

"It was already prepared Rukia-sama" Masaki announced pointing at the food on the table near the window. Suddenly the door of her room opened revealing servants who came to serve her.

"Since you were not feeling well last night, I ordered for your meal to be served inside your room Rukia-sama" Masaki informed.

"Thank you"

"Umm. Masaki-san" Rukia started to say.

 _How can I eat properly, if this people stood in front of me? Are they planning to spoon feed me or something?_

Rukia looked at Masaki and saw an expectant gaze from her. Rukia pick the spoon from the tray and started ladling the weird white soup. Some green vegetables were also served.

 _The plates and bowls were artistic and beautiful. Is it made of silver? I think the tray is gold plated or something. The food was prepared beautifully but I prefer to eat a normal familiar food right now._

Rukia scoop a spoonful of the soup and tasted it reluctantly.

 _This looks like yoghurt. I wish it doesn't taste like one._

"Spicy" she said after tasting it. She looked at her caretaker.

"It's delicious. Are you the one who prepared this Masaki-san?" Rukia asked.

Masaki smiled at her. "Regularly, I am in charge with cooking foods for the guest but it was not me who cook for you this time" she informed.

"Oh" Rukia uttered. "Can I have seconds please?" she asked politely.

"Of course Rukia-sama" She said as she gestured to the servant beside Rukia to serve her.

 _I am so hungry right now. I just want eat as many as I could! How many days have I not eaten properly?_

"I request to be left alone, Masaki-san?" Rukia asked Masaki after a while.

Masaki smiled at her in a warm motherly way. "You may all leave now. I will inform the Master that Rukia-sama woke up" she instructed as she headed for the door.

The 4 servants who entered the room exited immediately along with Masaki and closed the door behind them. Rukia started to eat normally as she did. She first emptied the spicy soup and then ate every single food served on her tray.

 _This cuisines were delicious even though it look so alien to me. The soup is the tastiest food I ever eaten, I wonder what type of seasoning and ingredients they used._

"I am full. Thank you for the food" she said. After a while her stomach started to hurt and she was sweating so much.

 _Am I poisoned?_


	13. Chapter 13: Calmness

_**"There are two things people don't make the most of and thus lose out; Good health and Free time"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 12: Calmness**

 _Am I poisoned?_

Rukia's stomach started to growl loudly.

 _I think I had an indigestion! My tired body was not able to adjust to sudden large intake of foreign foods. Where the hell is the bathroom anyway?!_

Rukia looked around her room and found no trace of it.

"Masaki-san?" Rukia called out.

"What is it Rukia-sama?" Masaki answered from behind the door.

"Where is the comfort room?" Rukia asked awkwardly

 _This is not the time to be shy. At this rate I won't be able to hold out any longer._

"Comfort room? Do you mean the stool device? Only the master has it" she answered.

 _What?!_

"Where are you taking the-umm you know?" Rukia asked trying to hold on as she could.

"We travel to the Bathhouse near the Nile River Rukia-sama" Masaki answered.

 _Crap! I don't see any river near this house. Are they saying that they travel far away just to do that?_

"C-can I use that device?" Rukia asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean? Masaki-san asked.

 _Oh God! I can't believe I am doing this._

Masaki return the device to her master's private stock chamber after Rukia used it.

 _This is the most humiliating thing that happened to me! How will I look at him in the face after illegally using his private thing later?!_

"Rukia-sama, Master sent for you. He is at his study room. Shall I dress you up Rukia-sama?" Masaki asked.

"Thank you Masaki-san. I'll be going there" she answered.

 **...At the study room**

The room is fairly illuminated by the oil lamp revealing the figure of a man seating behind a sculptured wooden table.

' _Asiya'_

The man straightened his back stiffly as he recalled bits of memory.

"Rukia" he called.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"It's Rukia. You called for me" Rukia announced from behind the door.

"Enter" he said.

Rukia entered the room without saying anything. She also prevented herself to look around her so as not to look any more stupid than he might assume she is.

He observed keenly her movements but not directly looking at her.

' _Her voice and the color of her eyes. She is so much like her, but she claimed she is not.'_

For a while nobody speak. Rukia just stood in front of him in a respectable distance while her head is slightly bowed.

"Rukia" he called.

Hearing his call made Rukia immediately look up.

 _I can't seem look at him directly in the face. I feel ashamed and shy for no real reasons._

She thought and then suddenly she remembered the device. Her face blushed a brilliant shade of red. Immediately she looked away.

"Rukia" he called.

 _What's the deal with this person?! Why does he needs to pronounce every letter of my name that way?!_

"Rukia, take a seat" he said.

 _Oh God! He was just going to say that, why not say it without mentioning my name?! I don't know why I get so worked up by this but I object to this type of name calling!_

Rukia moved closer to where he is seeing as the fluffy looking chair was placed beside it.

"Thank you" Rukia uttered as she sat properly in front of them. Now they are facing close to each other.

Suddenly he stood up and swiveled his chair so that it is facing the window rather than to his guest. Swiftly he sat straightly on his chair as he played the glass of Egyptian wine on his hand.

"Rukia. There would be a change in plan regarding your introduction to the Pharaoh" he announced.

Rukia look at his back waiting for a continuation.

"The Pharaoh wanted to meet you this evening" he said. He swiveled a little towards her to observe her expression.

The eyes that he look at to decipher her emotion show only glimpse of feelings he expected.

"There is something he would like to say" he added.

"I hope you understand that I am not the Princess and I would not possibly know how to act in front of the Pharaoh" Rukia said.

"I will teach you how" he stated coolly.


	14. Chapter 14: Preparation

_**"Leave that which makes you doubt for that which for which that does not make you doubt. Truthfulness brings tranquility whilst lying sows doubt"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 13: Preparations**

"I will teach you how" he stated coolly.

 _So I am back in my room now. After he declared that he would teach me how to act in front of the Pharaoh, he dismissed me and order to return to my room. I thought we are gonna start practicing then and there._

Suddenly Masaki knock on the door. "Rukia-sama?"

"What is it Masaki-san?" Rukia asked. She is currently lying on her fluffy bed looking at the ceiling.

"Someone very important came to see you, Rukia-sama" Masaki answered.

 _Someone important? Who could that be?_

Rukia immediately stood up from the bed and approached the door.

"The Master asked that you should go to the veranda in front of the garden" Masaki added.

 _Garden? I have not explored this mansion yet. Is it at the back?_

"The garden is at the center of this mansion, I shall accompany you after dressing you up Rukia-sama" Masaki declared.

Rukia opened the door to let Masaki enter her room.

"The Master also said that you should behave properly since our visitor is as important as the Pharaoh"

 _As important as the Pharaoh?! So this is how he will teach me? By introducing me to a substitute?_

"Rukia-sama, I advise that you should act appropriately since there would be other people accompanying the VIP"

"H-how many are they? I mean what should I do?" Rukia asked in slight nervousness.

 _The master of this house already intimidate me that much. How much more this VIP? And we will be surrounded by other people as well. This is not teaching?! It's an actual performance. And I don't know who they will be. How can I act accordingly? That prick!_

"How about this dress Rukia-sama?" Masaki asked.

The dress is lavender in color with pink prints of flower on its hems. It looks like a gown yet the strap on its shoulder and the shawl, were transparent revealing too much of her skin.

 _What's the purpose of the shawl?_

"Umm. It's beautiful Masaki-san" Rukia complemented.

Masaki smiled to Rukia and immediately pushed her towards the bathtub inside the room. Rukia just let Masaki do what she wanted, although she felt awkward whenever she undressed her completely.

The tub was filled with steaming water that was prepared by the servants who Masaki ordered a while ago. They poured some flower petals and oil on the tub.

 _The fragrance of whatever they put on the water is so relaxing. I feel like I am having a top class spa. I only saw this treatment in TV._

Masaki guided her towards the tub and soaked her in a very fragrant bubbles. Then she proceeded to rinse her hair and put some oil in them.

"You had such beautiful black hair Rukia-sama" Masaki said while she is massaging her scalp.

 _I used to cut my hair short before, so that it won't bother me whenever I do my business (stealing). Yet when I reach my later teen age, I decided to grow them up but I always wear bonnets that's why the ends curved outward. People call my hair weird because of that._

"Thank you Masaki-san" Rukia uttered as she closed her eyes and drifted into a relax state.

After sometime, Rukia was well prepared from head to toe. She is walking in the hallways accompanied by her assigned servants and Masaki.

"What are they expecting from me Masaki-san" Rukia asked coolly. Apparently the relaxing preparations made her feel comfortable about the situation. And also because, deep inside Rukia is a top notch actress.

"You are expected to host the meeting Rukia-sama" Masaki answered while looking at Rukia in astonishment.

Rukia remained silent throughout the way until they reached the door to the garden. Masaki knocked on the door and open it after a while. Rukia stepped inside and walked calmly towards the group of people seating on a table in the veranda.

The servant remained on the door and after Masaki look at Rukia for a while, she closed the door and hoped to God that Rukia-sama will be alright.

Rukia stood in front of the table and bowed slightly. "Good Afternoon"

The men at the meeting stopped what they are doing and looked at the woman in front of them. Rukia raised her head.

"I will be your host for today" Rukia said. She stood properly and look at the VIP.

 _What should I do next? All I can see were small porcelain kettles and cups. This people also were very intimidating. Who are they?_

Rukia remained silent for a while, then suddenly the 6 people in front of her stood and bowed towards.

"It is our honor to be graced by your presence, your Highness" they said in chorused. One of the elders stood and bowed to her.

"Your Highness, His Lordship is waiting for you at the garden" he uttered in a stiff and formal way. He motioned for her to walk in front of him, thus Rukia did so.

 _What's happening? I thought I am going to serve them a tea or something. Huh. But what a relief! If I indeed was task to pour tea to them, I can only imagine my embarrassment if I made a mistake in doing so._

"Your Highness, This is as far as I can accompany you" the elder said. Rukia nod at him. The man returned to the others as he was dismissed by the Lady's approval.

Rukia started to follow the path.

 _This garden is so beautiful. The path made feel like I am a princess walking to meet the Royal bunny._

Rukia smiled at the thought.

Suddenly she sees a bunch of beautiful flower arranged in enigmatic style around a small shade. Beside the shade is a pond filled with lotus flowers.

 _How come this greenery and pond even existed in this desert country? I've seen an oasis before but the plants that are growing there is nothing like this._

"I am will versed at how plants grow and cultivated. Thus I am able to create this greenery" someone speak behind her.

Rukia stiffened.

"Rukia" he called.

Rukia looked at him. His wearing a simple looking robe but Rukia knew better than to say it is cheap.

"Good afternoon, your Grace" Rukia said coolly.

 _Just as I thought._

She smiled cockily when her intuition was confirmed but she won't go over board as forget to pull her act together.

"What would you like to do, your Grace?" Rukia asked calmly with a hint of smile.

"Pour me some tea if you will my lady" He answered. He walk towards the shade near the pond and stood there waiting for her.

Rukia walked gracefully towards it and sat at the chair he pulled for her. "Thank you, your Grace"

He walked towards the chair opposite her and sat on it. They remained silent for a couple of second before any of them speak.

"How are you my dear?" he asked looking at her.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern, your Grace" Rukia answered after she let the question passed. "I heard that you are unwell, your Grace" Rukia stated.

"Indeed I have been since I haven't seen you for a long time" he said.

 _His acting is brilliant._

"Allow me to fill in the gaps your Grace" Rukia said while picking the glass in front of her.

 _I hope this is not wine. I saw him hold the cup before, I guess that's how the Royal people hold this glass._

"You can't possibly fill in the gaps" he stated.

Rukia looked up at him.

"Why is that, you Grace?" Rukia asked. She gently put down the glass to the table after sipping some of the content.

 _The liquid inside the glass is delicious. I wonder what it was._

"Your appearance already has" he stated.


	15. Chapter 15: Unexplainable Fear

_**"For those of you who believe in God and the last day, let him honor his guest"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 14: Unexplainable Fear**

"Your appearance already has" he stated.

Rukia returned to her room to prepare for her meeting with the Pharaoh.

Rukia can't top smiling to herself whenever she remembered the "practice".

"Rukia-sama?" Masaki asked behind her.

Rukia look at her maid.

"Are you alright, Rukia-sama?" Masaki asked her worriedly. She walked in front of Rukia and touched her face.

"Your face is burning, Rukia-sama" Masaki stated.

"What do you mean, Masaki-san?" Rukia asked her maid. She touched her own face and noticed how hot they feel. She walked towards her table and looked at the mirror on the table.

 _I look…reddish?!_

"What happened at the meeting Rukia-sama?" Masaki asked. "If you don't mind saying. Did the Master do something to you?" she added.

Rukia turn another shade of red after Masaki asked. "N-no. What do you mean? I-I just drank some wine a-and.." Rukia started to explain. "We did not do anything. I swear!" Rukia finished saying.

Masaki smiled to Rukia. "I just want you to know that you can trust me. If there is something you are bothered with, you can tell me. I will do my best to help you" Masaki said.

Rukia looked at her maid.

 _Thank you._

"I know you have a crush on someone" Masaki teased. She wink at the stunned Rukia. "And I think, the feeling is mutual" she added.

 **Later that afternoon….**

Rukia is currently walking one step behind the Royal Advisor inside the Palace hallway. She was awestruck by the things she saw at the palace. If the house she had stayed is magnificent and big enough, the palace is beyond words.

She was silent the whole time, both by shear intimidating feeling inside the palace and awkwardness with the person walking in front of her. She is wearing a robe that hid her identity to anyone hence nobody came to greet her as the princess.

As they were left walking alone in the hallway, Rukia observed the man in front of her. She remembered Masaki's words.

' _The feeling is mutual'_

 _That is if this person has feelings. The things he did and said a while ago…were all just an act. To test how I behave in certain events. When is this dream gonna end anyway? I am becoming more attached to this unrealistic place than I should._

"Hura?! Welcome Kuchiki" someone said.

Rukia looked up at the white haired man. Suddenly unexplainable fear clutched her heart. Her breathing were shallowed and she felt like being suffocated.

 _Who is this person? Although he was not directly looking at me. I felt like his watching me. Suffocating me with snakes and binding my body all over. I can't move my limbs!_

The person passed so close to her. His hand touched the robe she was wearing.

Rukia felt like the time seemed to stop and that her body is stoned forever.

"Rukia" somebody called.

Rukia looked at the man in front of her. She noticed that the white haired person was not around anymore.

 _Who is that man?_

"He is Ichimaru, another of Royal Advisor" Kuchiki answered without her explicitly asking her question again.

Rukia nodded and proceeded to walk behind him. Yet her fear won't disappear just yet.

They both arrived at a huge door not long after. The Royal Advisor knocked on the door and they were admitted inside the Pharaoh's chamber.

Rukia noticed the old man seating in an authoritative way behind the table.

 _Is he the Pharaoh?_

Rukia began to take off her robe and reveal her identity.

The woman standing behind the old man gasped loudly while the old man stood abruptly.

Suddenly someone entered the room.

Rukia looked at the person who entered.

The person run towards her and enveloped her in a long yet gentle embrace. Rukia felt like her breath were knocked out of her body.

She looked up at the man and noticed his soothing brown eyes. Just like the ones she remembered.

 ** _~~~~flash back_**

 ** _A small girl look at the person's blurry face and noticed his brown eyes. She look at them trying to find out if the person is being sincere._**

 ** _All her life she wished to have a family._**

 ** _It was a miracle how she leave without having anyone to call as her parents. All her life she was told that she doesn't have one and that she was found abandoned beside an old ruined house. The gang took her, thus she grow up with the lowlife._**

 ** _In her tender age of 4 she was taught how to steal for a living. Since she was given freedom to roam around for the day, she would walk around like an adult person, alone._**

 ** _Her favorite place to visit was the school ground and the river._**

 ** _As she was walking along the river she noticed for the first time someone at the river bank. He was throwing pebbles at the water. He looked like he is waiting for someone. Since that day, every time she finished stealing, she would visit the river bank and wait for the person until the sky is painted by orange rays of the setting sun._**

 ** _._**

 **" _Since you accepted the pendant I gave you. Then do you agree to be my sister?" the person asked._**

 **… _.end of flash back_**

"Asiya?!" he exclaimed.

Rukia woke up from her sudden stupor as soon as he uttered the name that wasn't hers.

The Prince gently deposited her back on the floor. He looked at her lovingly and rustled her hair.

"I missed you, Asiya" he declared.

* * *

 ** _A/N: For those reading my story take a note of this things:_**

 ** _1._** Normal format is for present narration.

 _ **2.**_ _Italicized words are Rukia's thoughts and sometimes others_

 _ **3.**_ _'Italicized words inside a single quotation mark indicates that they are other peoples thoughts'_

 _ **4.**_ **Bold words signifies that it is a flashback/memory/dreams**


	16. Chapter 16: Daughter of the Pharaoh

_**"Fear God wherever you are; follow a bad deed with a good deed to erase it, and treat people with good attitude"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 15: Daughter of a Pharaoh**

"I missed you, Asiya" he declared.

Rukia look at the person trying to distance herself from him. She turn towards the Royal Advisor for any support.

"You may leave Asiya and myself for a while" The Pharaoh suddenly commanded.

The Queen standing behind the Pharaoh look worriedly at him. "Yes, my lord" she said as she moved towards the door. The two men exited the room as well. Rukia was left alone with the Pharaoh.

Rukia bowed down a little to greet the Pharaoh, as well as to disperse the sudden intimidating feeling that made her nervous. "Good evening, your Grace" she uttered.

The Pharaoh sat down on his chair in a regal manner.

… **..After the meeting with the Pharaoh**

Rukia was walking back at the hallway followed by the Royal Advisor. After she exited the Royal Chamber, she was very silent. She even covered almost her entire face with the cloak given by the Pharaoh as she exited his room.

The Royal Advisor seemed to not care about her silence and instead he proceed to guide her without asking any questions regarding the meeting. When she finally got on the carriage, she choose to seat far away from the Royal Advisor.

After arriving to the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia excused herself from the master of the house to retire to her room. He obliged her without further explanation. She immediately walk towards her room without noticing Masaki trying to greet her.

Rukia arrive in front of her bedroom door and opened it. She then took off her cloak and placed it on her table. Masaki followed her inside the room and closed the door for her mistress. Yet she did not asked for any more question seeing as her mistress is unwell.

"Can I visit the garden later, Masaki-san?" Rukia asked her maid.

Masaki did not answer her question, thus Rukia turn around to look at her maid.

Masaki smiled in a very tender way and approached her. She then pulled her mistress into a tight hug.

"What is the matter Rukia?" Masaki asked her mistress, yet she did not address her formally as she did before.

"I am tired Masaki-san" Rukia answered as she let herself collapse on Masaki's shoulder.

"Shall I prepare a milk bath for you? It's relaxing" Masaki offered.

"Thank you. All I wanted now is a good night sleep" Rukia stated. "Will you stay for a while?" Rukia asked.

Masaki smiled at this. "I will, Rukia-sama" Masaki answered.

"I like it when you call me Rukia. Will you call me Rukia from now on?" Rukia asked.

"As long as you wanted. I will. Rukia my dear" Masaki answered in her motherly voice.

Masaki changed Rukia's dress into night gown seeing as her mistress is mentally and physically tired. She herself changed into night gown and sleep on the bed while cuddling Rukia like her own daughter.

"Do you have any daughter Masaki-san?" Rukia asked sleepily. She rested her head beside the woman's bosom.

"I didn't have yet, Rukia" She answered.

"Will you come with me at the Palace?" Rukia asked.

"I would love to accompany you anywhere but I cannot" Masaki answered.

"Why?" Rukia asked as she slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

" **You are the Princess of this country, you must do your duty to our people, Asiya"**

" **I will give you everything that you wanted. Just stay and perform your obligations"**

" **Until the two fragments is connected, you must remain"**

" **I cannot let this country be destroyed"**

" **You are my beloved Daughter. I will not accept any of this lies!"**

" **I will keep my word as long as you keep yours"**

Rukia woke up. She noticed that Masaki is beside her and that she is sleeping peacefully.

Rukia smiled to the woman. After some time, she slowly disentangle herself from her embrace and move out of the bed. She moved towards the window inside her room and opened it. She noticed that it was still night time.

Rukia decided to visit the garden as she feel that sleep won't be coming to her soon. She opened her room as silent as she could and walk in the hallway.

 _I guess everyone is still sleeping. I wonder what time is it. If only there is a clock in here or something. So, where is that garden located again? I kind of forget some of the stops and turns since this mansion is quite big!_

Rukia walk and turned hoping to arrive at the garden soon. Luckily she arrive at the door leading to the garden. She proceed to walk on the ground after taking off her shoes as she step on the beautifully finished stones embedded on the ground.

 _The stone is so cold under my feet. Ahh…this garden is so much beautiful during the night. The oil lamps scattered on the path added mystery and grandeur to the place. I wonder, if that shade beside pond is also illuminated._

Rukia followed the stone steps towards the inside of the garden after she put back her shoes. She gracefully stepped on the stone as if she is jumping on them, like a dance.

Suddenly she noticed something is moving toward her. The oil lamp did not illuminated the shadow as it was located on the other side of the path.

"Rukia" he said as he slowly approached the girl in front of him.

Ever since he found her at the parade, there was no night that he would not be out walking on his garden to ponder about her. It had been a year since he last saw her.

"Good evening" she said.

"Good evening, Rukia" he answered. He stood a few steps in front of her and looked at her. They remained silent for a moment and then suddenly he took off his robe.

"You should not walk around without wearing your robe" he corrected her. Rukia looked up at him and suddenly he put his robe on her to cover her up.

After some time, he walked back towards the inner garden and Rukia found herself following a step behind him, as though it was the normal thing to do.

 _Although he made me feel intimidated of him, I can't deny that I also feel the most secure around him._

"Call me Byakuya from now on" he declared.


	17. Chapter 17: Asiya

_**"God love two characteristics; Forbearance and Deliberation"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 16: Asiya**

"Call me Byakuya from now on" he declared.

Rukia look at Byakuya for a while wondering why he decided to allow her to call her by his first name.

 _Isn't calling a person like them by name is against the law of this country?_

… _**flashback**_

" **Masaki-san do you know what the master of this house name is?" Rukia asked her maid.**

 **Masaki look at her mistress for a while as she dressed her in a night gown. "I indeed knew about his masters' name" Masaki answered.**

" **What is his name?" Rukia asked a little too enthusiastically.**

 **Masaki look at her mistress. She smiled at Rukia.**

" **It's forbidden for us to utter Noblemen's name" Masaki started to say. She looked at her mistress and noticed the gloom returning to her features.**

 **Masaki approached Rukia a little too closely as she tied the ribbon of the night gown at the back of her neck. Then she whispered on her ears.**

" **Byakuya Kuchiki-sama"**

" **His a very important man in this country second only to the Pharaoh himself. They are regarded as the 'gods' in this land. Saying the Royal house-hold's and the Master's name were punishable by the law. As calling their names is blasphemous and disrespect" Masaki finished saying.**

… **.end of flashback**

"Byakuya" Rukia uttered unconsciously as though it was a chant.

Byakuya immediately look at Rukia as she uttered his name.

Rukia noticed how he look at her. She felt like her face is burning against the cold atmosphere of the night. She cough a little to disperse the heaviness around her.

After a while he continued to walk towards the inner garden. They walk in complete silence as they headed to the shade beside the pond. The only thing that could be heard were the plashes of water caused by some fish swimming below the water.

The oil lamp illuminated the rest of the way and the entire shade including the pond in a marvelous way. Rukia entertained herself by watching the lilies sway on the pond as some of fishes visibly passed beside their leaves.

After some time Rukia sat on the chair opposite him. She look at the kettle and the 2 cups resting on top of the table.

 _Is he waiting for someone?_

Rukia asked herself as she noticed that nobody is probably around for the other cup to be used but her.

Suddenly she remembered their 'practice' yesterday. They acted as someone who waited for each other for so long. It was brilliant.

Thanks to that practice she was able to hold herself in front of the Pharaoh.

Rukia dared to take the cup and poured some tea on it. She then offered the other cup to him, which he accepted without another word. They drank their tea in silence. No one dared to say another word as the relaxing atmosphere engulf them.

After some time, Rukia recalled what the Pharaoh said to her. That conversation made her even more curious as to who is Asiya and why would everyone get to such length as make her as a substitute.

Rukia sighed deeply in preparation. This action made Byakuya look at her.

"What kind of a person Asiya was?" Rukia asked as she deposit her cup on the table.

For a while Byakuya did not answer as he let the question passed. Rukia faced him and observed his expression carefully.

"She is the lynch pin to this fragile peace, this country has" Byakuya started to say.

Rukia listened to every word he said. As she tried to recall any observation she noticed about Asiya, starting from the market and to her last conversation with the king. She deduced that much about the Princess.

"She is the daughter of the Pharaoh with his beloved Queen, who was the daughter of the Lower Egyptian Pharaoh. After the Queen died in child birth, the treaty between the two kingdoms were severely strained" He continued to say.

Rukia noted everything he said.

"Thankfully, as the Princess grow the treaty between the kingdoms was reinforced. She founded several establishment that joined the upper and lower Egyptian Kingdom. She was the pride of this country" he finished saying.

Rukia gulped the lump that was stacked on her throat.

 _So the Princess was a very incredible person!_

"As the years come by. The Princess decided to embark into a journey towards the East to discover new branches of knowledge. She is a truth finder as she once called herself" Byakuya stated.

Rukia looked at him.

 _He talk about her as if he knew everything about her. What could his relationship with her be?_

"She was my Fiancée" he added.


	18. Chapter 18: The Bunny

_**"There is no Believer who plants something but whatever is eaten from it will be charity for him, and whatever stolen from it will be charity for him, and whatever the wild animals eat from it will be charity for him, and whatever the birds eat from it will be charity for him; no one takes from it but it will be charity for him"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 17: The Bunny**

"She was my Fiancée" he added.

Rukia did not know how she managed to return at her room that night from the garden. It felt so surreal.

"Rukia" somebody called her.

Rukia turn around to face Kaien's almost unrecognizable expression. "Is that prick, knew anything about this trip of yours?" he asked her.

Rukia smiled at him. "Why do I need to ask for his consent for a little tour? I mean it's not like I would run away or something" she reasoned.

"You're right. I bit being in the same house as that prick is boring as hell!" He exclaimed.

Rukia look at Kaien in wonder.

 _How could he call Byakuya as prick all the time? Isn't he afraid of the consequence of disrespecting him?_

Rukia tighten her hold on the horses' reign as she turn sharply around the corner.

"You learn very fast Rukia" he commented.

Rukia smiled at his praise. She maneuvered her horse to run as fast as it could towards the north. Her hair flew in the wind as she enjoyed the ride. Suddenly she arrive at an oasis, she slowed down her pace and guided the horse to move further inside it.

She noticed the giant pyramid as she exited the oasis on the other side.

"So. That is the famous Pyramid, I always heard of. It looks so gigantic even in a distant view from here" Rukia uttered in awe.

She watched how the sun cast a shadow of the Pyramid.

 _It looks so beautiful. Whoever made those pyramid were genius!_

After some time, Rukia walk back towards the other exit of the oasis.

 _Where is Kaien? I thought he followed me towards this oasis. Anyway where did I enter this place again? The trees look exactly the same with each other, I could not possibly discern which way I entered this place._

Rukia started to feel nervous as time pass by. Slowly she guided her horse at some turns when suddenly she noticed someone is with her inside the oasis. Rukia reached for her cloak and hid her face as she waited for someone to come.

Rukia moved with the horse as silently as she could as she waited for anyone to pass. Not long after a cloaked person came by and walked towards where Rukia had been standing a while ago.

He is stealthily walking behind the trees as he tried to aim at the animal that emerged from the bushes.

 _Bunnies!_

"Stop!" Rukia shouted to prevent the person from aiming at the fluffy animals.

 _I would not let anyone kill the Bunny!_

The person who was hiding behind the tree was startled thus he took a dangerous step back. Rukia noticed that the person was getting buried on the ground.

 _What is happening to the person?_

"Help!" he shouted towards her. Rukia look at the cloaked person. "Help me please" he called again.

 _Why is the ground look mushy around him?! His getting sucked! What should I do? He might have aimed at the poor Bunny but I guess death is not the appropriate punishment for his actions._

Rukia walked carefully away from the mushy ground. She made a cowboy knot and throw it on his body. When the rope was tied on the persons' lower half slowly she rode on her horse and pulled the man out of the mysterious ground.

The man breathe deeply in relief. The cloak that was hiding his face a while ago was mud soaked thus he took off the cloak.

Rukia look at the person. He was wearing an eyeglasses.

"Thank you for saving me" he said as he laid on the ground. The rope was still tied on his lower half. Slowly he disentangle it.

Rukia hid her face even more from the man's view.

"You are not from here, I suppose?" he asked suddenly. Rukia was alarmed but she did not want to show it.

"I am Zen. Are you here to haunt as well?" he asked casually.

Rukia did not answer.

"Well. You must be lost or something?" he asked again. "This place is dangerous for anyone who is not familiar with this place because of the quicksand scattered all over this oasis" Zen informed the cloaked person but still no words came from the person.

Zen scratched the back of his head as he recall that he was victimized by the quicksand himself. "Why did you scream for me to stop a while ago?" he asked curiously. "Is it because of the rabbit?"

"It's not a rabbit. It's a Bunny!" Rukia unconsciously exclaimed as she corrected him.

Zen smiled to the person. "I see that you like one of these" he uttered as he took a very fluffy and white animal from his bag pack.

"Bunny!" Rukia exclaimed in a giggly way. Suddenly she realized what she have done and coughed trying to act cool. "No I don't" she said in a pained voice.

"This Bunny is the rarest type in this forest. The fluffiest and cuddliest of all" he teased her.

Rukia's hand is etching to take away the Bunny.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You can have this if you like" Zen offered as he handed the bunny to her.

 _His clearly bribing me up. I should not fall for it!_

"That's my token of thanks for saving me a while ago" he said. Rukia took the Bunny.

After taking the Bunny, she rode behind her horse.

"If you head south of this oasis, you will find the shortest exit to this place" he added seeing as the person didn't plan on saying her name.

"Thank you. I am Rukia by the way" Rukia said as she hold the reigns of the horse.

Rukia finally exited the oasis. She noticed that the sun is slowly setting down, thus as fast as she could she make the horse run like in a marathon.

The Bunny was safely stored inside the bag pack Zen offered along with the fluffy animal. As soon as she arrive at the gate of the mansion, she descend from the horse and knocked on the gate.

After a while the gate opened revealing a very deadly cold looking face of Byakuya Kuchiki, the Master of the Kuchiki Mansion.

"Rukia" he said.


	19. Chapter 19: Consequence

_**"A person will follow the ways of his close friends, so let one of you look to whom he takes his close friend"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 18: Consequence**

"Rukia" he said.

Rukia braced herself for a long painful lecture. She closed her eyes as she waited for the ultimate blast of anger yet as time passes it did not come.

Rukia look up and saw his retreating figure. His robe is flapping as he walk away.

"Rukia!" somebody shouted. Suddenly she felt some pain on her head.

"Why did you punch me?!" Rukia asked Kaien furiously.

"You dummy! Why the hell you run off that fast?! And you set off to the forbidden land at that!" Kaien is now screaming his head off.

"You made us all worried! That prick looks like he demanded my head for dinner!" he exclaimed.

Rukia pouted. "It's not my fault you're slow" she uttered.

"You fool! You dare to say I am slow?! He exclaimed angrily at her. "Hey Rukia. Aren't you feeling any pain?" he asked suddenly.

Rukia got pissed at Kaien. "You ask me if I am in pain, when you're the one who punch me in the head?!" Rukia retorted.

"Your head is as stubborn as stone so I won't worry about that" he teased her.

"You!?" Rukia raised her fist.

"Aren't you feeling any cramps?" he asked.

"Cramps?" Rukia clarified.

"I don't feel anything" she answered.

"Are you still a human being?" he asked almost seriously.

"What do you mean by that?!" Rukia asked already getting pissed as second past.

"Ahgh. I must retire now. If you see the prick, be careful with your words. He may not express it but his very much worried about you" he said mysteriously. Rukia is silent for a while.

"Say my greetings to Miyako-san!" Rukia exclaimed at the retreating figure as he rode away from the mansion towards a small settlement quite far away.

Rukia entered the already opened gate. She walk towards the main door, as she enter she is greeted by her maid and several servants. They followed her up inside her room.

Rukia let them take off her dress for her and lead her towards the hot tub they prepared inside her room. The unique smell of the tab made her nerves calm down. She soak on the tub for a while as Masaki washed her hair in a separate washing bowl.

"What essence did you put in this tub Masaki-san?" Rukia asked as she relaxed her whole body. The servants were dismissed.

"Hmm? I don't know the name of the flower Rukia-sama" Masaki answered. Rukia pouted.

 _Why is Masaki-san being so formal with me again?_

"It was one of the essence that the Master got from a trade he waited for months" Masaki started to say.

 _So he did go somewhere to conduct business._

"I think it came from a small country somewhere in the South East, as what I heard from the merchants who came by this afternoon" Masaki continued.

There was a moment of silence between them as Rukia pretended to fall asleep.

"His very worried about you, you know?" Masaki whispered.

Rukia listened silently.

"When my Cousin in law arrive asking if you already arrive here this afternoon. Master was having an important meeting with his merchants but as soon as he heard about what happened to you" Masaki continued to say in a very soft voice.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly.

Masaki rinsed her hair and toweled it. "Rukia-sama" she called.

Rukia moved her shoulders to indicate that she is listening.

"You will dine with the Master this evening" Masaki informed.

Rukia remained soaked on the slightly cold water.

"Rukia-sama, I took the liberty of putting the pet on a small cage" Masaki said as she stood up and exit the room.

Rukia immerged from the bath and wrapped herself on the fluffy towel prepared by Masaki before she got out. She reached for her head and took off the towel wrapped firmly on her hair. Her long raven hair fell gracefully on her back along with pieces of hair that fell in between her eyebrows.

As she dried herself in front of the mirror, she noticed that all her wounds from when she arrive at this place were unrecognizable. The decision that she took from that day onwards put her in this situation.

She remembered that time she was watching the parade and saw him.

 _He has stormy grey eyes that seem to know everything that was hidden._

Rukia combed her hair silently as she look at her face.

 _I would not know by then that I probably looked like someone he was waiting for._

" **I believe that your name is Rukia" he stated.**


	20. Chapter 20:Diner

_**"He is not one of us who does not show compassion to our little ones or respect to the older ones"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 19: Diner**

" **I believe that your name is Rukia" he stated.**

Rukia moved towards her bed and found the dress prepared by Masaki for her. She sat down and touched the clothes.

 _Ever since I agreed to that deal, I experienced treatment that I would probably would never experience my whole life. I am not a materialistic person but I seriously understand the value of money._

 _Feelings are nothing but hindrance. Yet this unrealistic world made me want to have those hindrances again._

" **Don't go" she cried for the first time. "Don't leave me"**

Rukia shook her head to dispel the sudden intense gloom. She bit her lip.

"Past is in the past" she uttered.

Rukia pick the clothes and changed into. The dress look elegant on her.

Just like the ones she wore the other day, it was minimally designed with beads made of gold. The only difference is, unlike that dress, she is completely covered that even her neck is not visible.

"That fits perfectly for you Rukia-sama" Masaki suddenly commented as she enter the room without asking for permission.

"I am sorry for intruding Rukia-sama. I thought you were still relaxing on the tub" She explained. Rukia nodded.

"The purple satin suits you as it matches your eye" Masaki added. She approach Rukia and took the comb from the table.

She gently comb Rukia's hair until it dried completely and then braided it. She leave the trade mark bang on her face after she finished pining the braided hair behind her head in lotus style.

"You look elegantly beautiful Rukia-sama. I wish I could have a daughter like you" Masaki uttered suddenly.

Rukia looked at Masaki's praise worthy features.

 _I bet they would be stunningly beautiful just like you._

"Why won't you come with me in the Palace, Masaki-san?" Rukia asked Masaki.

"I can't. We are going to return to our homeland Rukia-sama" Masaki said.

Rukia look at Masaki. She stood up from her chair and smiled in understanding.

"I wish you well Masaki-san. When are you planning to leave?" Rukia asked.

"It is still a tentative date Rukia-sama" Masaki said. "I hope you will have a comfortable stay at the Palace" Masaki uttered as she look at her mistress tenderly.

"You should hurry Rukia-sama. The diner is almost starting" Masaki said.

Rukia moved to the door and opened it. They walk together towards the dining room. Rukia knocked on the door.

"Enter" he said.

Rukia entered the dining room gracefully while Masaki remained outside and closed the door behind her.

Rukia noticed the Japanese style dining set. Instead of having fluffy cushioned chairs, Byakuya was seating on the mat. The table is raised only a little from the floor. And a sword is displayed behind Byakuya and the one opposite to him.

Rukia bowed in respect before approaching her selected seat, which is opposite him on the table.

Rukia then sat on the mat seeing as Byakuya won't be talking to her anytime soon. Suddenly the servants entered the room like on a cue and served them food. The number of dishes served is uncountable.

 _Are we having a feast? Although in small portion, one can say it's enough for 3 people._

The servants exited as quietly as they entered.

"Let's eat" Byakuya commenced. He started to take few servings from each dish and arranged it gracefully on his plate.

 _His so meticulous with his food. Should I follow his method? We haven't eaten dinner together before so I don't know how to act and that one time on the restaurant didn't count since none of us touched the food he ordered._

Rukia followed what he did and took some few spoonful from each dish as gracefully as she could.

She looked up from her plate and observed his eating style.

 _So he chew some weird fruits first before he started to scoop some soup from the bowl._

 _That's weird? I thought fruits were eaten after the meal? Well. I should follow._

Rukia took a bite from the fruit on her plate. She continued to mimic him in silence.

The entire course of the meal were spent in silent, even the sound of the spoons hitting the plate could barely be heard from both of them.

After they finished eating there meal, Byakuya stood silently and excused himself. Rukia was left seating on the mat.

 _So this is how he gets angry. I guess his not planning to ever speak to me again. What's the purpose of dining together when he would not even look at me?_

 _I understand that it was my fault at some point._

Rukia emptied her plate and drink her cup of water. "Thank you for the food" she said.

Rukia tried to stand but suddenly she can't feel her legs.

 _Crap! I think I got a muscle cramps from seating on my leg the whole time._

Her lower half felt sore all over and she can't even move a toe without jolting pain on her entire lower half.

 _The horse riding strained my muscles, now they are getting back on me. I bet the servants will come and clean the table soon. They can help me._

 _But that would probably cause some misunderstandings. I wish Masaki is still waiting outside._

Rukia tried to move her leg so that she could lessen the pain. Yet as she did so, she fell gracefully on the floor.

Suddenly the door opened. Apparently she is practically crawling in pain on the floor. She did not even notice when Byakuya pick her from the floor.

 _Why is he here? Didn't he return to his room or somewhere after they dined?_

Rukia choose not to utter her question and instead close her eyes so as not to see the disappointment in his eyes.

 _Why am I this bothered about what he think of me? I am not one who think about things to please other people._

Byakuya carried her all the way to her room in a bride carry.

The servants could only look at each other after they saw what their master did. They were wondering a while ago, why he dismissed the servants stationed outside of the dining room. After which, he stood in front of the door the whole time before he entered and suddenly carried the mistress.

Masaki look worried after seeing her mistress's expression of pain. She followed the master of the house at safe distant, after which she saw him enter her room and closed the door.

Byakuya laid her down on her bed and slip the comforter on her. He look at her sleeping form.

' _I should have not treated you as her'_

After a while, Rukia felt like someone is massaging her thighs.

"Masaki-san?" Rukia asked.


	21. Chapter 21: Numbered Days

_**"When a man dies all his good deeds come to an end except three things; ongoing charity, beneficial knowledge and a righteous children"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 20: Numbered Days**

"Masaki-san?" Rukia asked.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and noticed someone massaging her thighs.

"Your awake, Rukia" Masaki stated.

Rukia tried to seat down but Masaki prevented her from doing so.

"You should lay down Rukia, the strained muscles were still recovering" Masaki informed her.

Rukia remain silent for a while as she remembered the events last night. She felt like someone is watching over her.

"Where is my Byakuya?" Rukia asked her maid. Which in turn look at her in a weird way. "I mean the bunny?"

Masaki smiled in understanding. Rukia just looked away from her.

"I let the bunny roam around in the garden. Won't you like to see your Byakuya soon?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah. I kind of missed him already" Rukia stated truthfully.

"I bet he miss you too" Masaki said.

"I know. I wish I could find another girl for him. So that he won't be lonely" Rukia stated as she relaxed her whole body.

"I think he don't need another girl" Masaki said as she continue to massage Rukia's legs and feet.

 _Masaki-san is incredible! Every muscles she touched relaxed under her skillful hands. Is this how it felt to have a mother to take care of you?_

"Rukia, the master requested that I should prepare you for breakfast" Masaki suddenly informed her.

"What is the time Masaki-san?" Rukia asked.

"It's around 6 in the morning Rukia" Masaki said. Rukia massaged her head for a while.

 _I guess I should endure another silent hours in his company._

After some time Masaki prepared Rukia's bath and change of clothes. Rukia soaked on the tub for a little while.

"I think I know the essence Rukia" Masaki said as she massage her scalp.

Rukia looked puzzled at her maid. Suddenly she remembered her curiosity about the essence.

"It's made from cherry blossom petals and lavender extract" Masaki said.

"It's a perfect blend" Rukia commented as she soaped herself.

After some time, Rukia changed into the dress Masaki choose for her. This time the design of the dress is quite similar to a kimono in japan.

"It looks natural on you Rukia" Masaki commented. She finished styling her hair by then.

They stood up together and walked towards the dining room. This time Rukia ordered Masaki to fetch her Byakuya so that she could play with him inside her room.

Rukia knocked on the door. The door open. It was Byakuya who opened it personally.

Rukia entered the room without another word as she sat at the same place as she had last night. Just like the diner last night, the routine started and they barely talked.

Rukia noticed that he finished eating his food before she did. As she was going to stand up. He called her.

"Rukia" Byakuya said.

Rukia looked at him for a while.

"In a few days from now, you are going to live at the palace" He said.

Rukia nodded. She already knew about it.

"I assigned your caretaker to provide you with basic knowledge about the dealing inside the Palace" Byakuya stated.

Rukia stared at him seeing as he was trying to deliver something.

"Just as we have agreed. When you completed the mission, I will fulfill my word to you" Byakuya added.

Rukia look at him. She is waiting for him to continue.

"As you have already noticed. I as well as the Pharaoh and the Oracle, we are fully aware of your identity" Byakuya informed.

 _I know. There is no other way than to follow your protocol. If I missed up, I will endanger not only myself but as well as this whole country. I can't believe they would put such a burden on a stranger like me._

Rukia nodded. She stood up and bowed lightly.

"Your obligation is to act as the Princess for a time being" Byakuya said in ultimatum.

 _So practically, you are saying that I should not go around wondering without your consent as it was not how a Princess act._

Rukia shook her head and bit her tongue. She is not a fool as to not know her place. She knew that a wrong word could cause so much trouble.

 _It is better for us both, that we act strictly on business. I can't afford to be hindered by feelings. This place although a very unrealistic one, is the home of the people I've come to like, I don't want it to be destroyed if I have the choice to protect it._

"I will keep it mind. Please excuse me" Rukia excused herself. She moved towards the door.

"Rukia" He called her again.

Rukia stopped midway from opening the door. She looked back at him.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Byakuya asked.


	22. Chapter 22: Sword style

_**"Give the worker his wage before his sweat dries"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 21: Sword style**

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia looked at Byakuya.

 _I haven't used any sword before, but I know how to use scythe and guns._

Byakuya stood from his mat and took the sword that was displayed behind him. He pull off the scabbard revealing a very sharp edged sword. The guard is rectangular. As he unveiled the sharpness of the sword, he attacked her.

Rukia immediately jump back and took the sword displayed behind her seat and pointed it to him.

"You have a sharp reflex but that is still slow" He said as he attacked her again.

Rukia used it like a scythe, as she trashed the sword around by holding on to the white ribbon on its handle. She hit some of the plates, which fell on the floor and made a loud breaking sound. The noise alarmed the servants yet beforehand they are warned not to enter the room unless they are called.

"Your style is rough and clumsy. I believe that can be improved" Byakuya declared as he relentlessly attacked her.

 _His not aiming at me._

Rukia attacked in a single swift move as she took off the scabbard off the sword and pointed on his chest.

 _Alright!_

"I would have killed you before you even pointed that sword at me" He stated.

Rukia noticed the sword positioned on her neck.

"This is enough lesson for this morning. You shall meet me for lunch later" Byakuya said as he deposited the sword back on the display. He then look at Rukia for a moment before exiting the dining room.

 _I thought my task is to be a princess not a guardian of some sort._

Rukia fell on her bottom as she breathe as calmly as she could. The adrenaline was still pumping on her blood making her feel exhausted.

Rukia touched her chest as she calmed her breathing.

 _We have just finished eating. The hell his doing exhausting my energy like this?! I feel like I need to take a bath again._

"Rukia-sama?" Masaki called from the outside of the room.

"Enter" Rukia said unconsciously sounding almost like Byakuya.

Masaki entered the room and saw the mess.

Rukia look at the sword in her hand and noticed the elegance and beauty of the sword. She stood up and examine the sword under the light.

"It's Sode No Shirayuki" Masaki commented. Rukia looked at her maid.

"It's the most beautiful sword in the world, according to some rumors I heard. Senbonzakura is only next to her" Masaki said. "In terms of strength my cousin in law's sword is the best" She added.

 _Who is Masaki-san's cousin in law?_

"If you want to learn sword style, you can ask Kaien to help you. I heard his quite fond of you as well" Masaki stated.

 _Kaien?_

Masaki ordered the servants to clean the mess. Although weird looks have been pointed on Rukia. She can't spare a thought about it since a plan was laid out inside her mind.

After some time, Rukia and Masaki was left inside the room. Rukia took the sword and carried it with her.

"Rukia-sama, I can't find Byakuya anywhere" Masaki informed her suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, suddenly she realized. "Isn't he at the garden?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"I can't find him on the garden and anywhere else, Rukia-sama" Masaki said.

Rukia saw a white thing jumping along the hallway.

"It's okay now Masaki-san. I think I found him already" Rukia said as she followed Byakuya's trail.

Rukia is running after Byakuya on the hallways. The servant could only looked aghast at their mistress.

"Come here Byakuya" Rukia called at the bunny, which keeps on jumping and hiding away from her. The Bunny ignored her.

 _I should have not named it after Byakuya, now he even inherited the real Byakuya's stoniness._

The bunny entered a slightly opened room. Rukia run after it seeing as she would finally corner her Byakuya in a room.

 _You won't get away from me again, Byakuya!_

"Byakuya" Rukia called as she opened the door revealing the real Byakuya seating behind a table, a drawing table. Ink. Paper. Missed up ink on the table.

"Achoo!" he sneezed.

Rukia stopped breathing. She thought that if she even take a single breath, Byakuya will know about her existence and be disappointed with her actions again.

 _That stupid Byakuya?! Why did he have to enter that room and missed up someone's writing paper?_

Rukia stealthily exited the room, but she knew it was too late.

"Is this rodent, yours?" Byakuya asked angrily. "Achoo!" he sneezed loudly.


	23. Chapter 23: Hieroglyphs

**_"Look at the one who is at a lower level than you, and do not look at the one who is above you, for that may keep you from scorning the blessing of God"- H_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Animal endangerment. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 22: Hieroglyphs**

"Is this rodent, yours?" Byakuya asked angrily. "Achoo!" he sneezed loudly.

"This is all your fault Byakuya" Rukia said at the rabbit inside a cage. "If it weren't for you, I won't be stack here righting these weird images!" She said as she slump on the table copying the letters from the book Byakuya gave her.

Rukia was doing the best she can to copy the images from the book full of drawings rather than actual letters.

 _I can't believe those legendary Egyptian letters is this hard to write?! Look at this._

Rukia look at the paper on her left. There was some 20 weird drawings on it, which supposedly can be read "Rukia".

 _So this is how my name is spelled in hieroglyphs. I kind of complain about the shortness of my name before, but now when I think about it. I thank whoever gave this name to me, I can't imagine having 15 letter name written in hieroglyph!_

Rukia had been drawing the letters rather than write them, for how many hours now. She wipe away the sweat falling from her forehead.

 _It's so hot in here!_

Suddenly the rabbit screech. Rukia look at it.

 _Don't you dare- Kawaii!_

The rabbit look at Rukia in a very adorable way.

"You are so cute Byakuya!" Rukia exclaimed as she took the bunny. "Don't worry after I finished writing all of this, he will release you from your cage soon" Rukia comforted the rabbit.

Rukia began to draw the letters as fast as she could.

 _Only half is left! I can do this!_

From time to time the servant enter the room carrying snacks and beverages for Rukia and the "Rodent".

"Rukia-sama?" one of the servant ask.

Rukia look questioningly at her.

"The Master wants to inform you about the lunch" the maid said.

 _Crap! I should finish this fast! I can't afford to be late for lunch!_

"He will not be able to accompany you at lunch" the maid informs her.

 _So his runny nose is still going on. I can't believe he is allergic to bunny!_

"The Master is not feeling well" the maid concluded. After some time, they exited the room.

Rukia pondered about her situation and come up with a solution. She stood up from her table and stretched.

"Finish. Now where is the kitchen?" Rukia uttered.

Rukia exited the drawing room after she put away the material she used and the papyrus. She walk towards what she thought the kitchen's location. Luckily, she found her way.

The servants were shocked to see their mistress enter the kitchen.

"Can I borrow some ingredients?" Rukia asked them.

After some time, the servants help their mistress coming up with food to be serve for their master.

"No! Rukia-sama" One of the older maid said loudly. When she realized what she did, she immediately bowed down and ask for forgiveness.

Rukia just slide it off saying "You knew everything about the master will than me"

 _Saying Master all the time, kind of make me feel awkward. Can I not just say Byakuya or something? That would probably be a bad idea._

Rukia shook her head.

"So. B- Master doesn't like sweets" Rukia uttered silently to herself. The maid beside her nodded. "Who among you cook the soup?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"Soup? What kind of soup is it Rukia-sama?" The older servant ask. "My husband is the head chief in this mansion. He is in charge with all the food prepared" she supplemented.

"The soup I ate when I first arrive in this place" Rukia stated.

"Oh, the food for the guest? Masaki-dono made it her responsibility to cook for the guest" the older maid said.

 _Masaki-dono?_

"Masaki-dono's cooking were really amazing!" the other servant's complemented.

"No. According to Masaki-san, she was not the one who cook the soup" Rukia said.

The older servant pondered about what Rukia said.

"Maybe it was the new chief?" another servant announced. "Sora-san" he said.

Everyone look at the silent man cooking very far away from the other corner of the kitchen.

"Hey Sora! Are you the one who cook the soup for Rukia-sama 3 days ago?" the male servant asked.

"I am sorry. I was not the one but I think I knew who might it be" Sora replied shyly from where he stood.

Rukia and the others cornered him curiously.

"I think it was the Master" Sora answered.


	24. Chapter 24: Letter

_**"The upper hand (the one who gives), is better than the lower hand (the one who receives)"- H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Animal endangerment. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 23: Letter**

"I think it was the Master" Sora answered.

Rukia is walking towards his room carrying a covered porcelain bowl. She refuse the servants from carrying it for her. She knocked carefully at his door.

"Enter" he said.

Rukia entered the room followed by the servants. She noticed that he was reading something while he sat on his bed. She coughed to let him know she is present.

"You can put it on the table, I will eat it in a while. Thank you" he said while he still was reading the papyrus.

"Have you informed Rukia?" he suddenly asked.

"About?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya raised his head from the papyrus to look at Rukia.

 _Did his eyes suddenly widen for a while?_

"Rukia" Byakuya uttered.

"Thank you. I hope you will like the soup" Rukia said after she deposited the bowl on the table. "Please excuse me" Rukia said as she followed the servants who exited his room.

"You can stay. Rukia" Byakuya called.

Rukia look at him questioningly. Yet she remained and closed the door behind her. She stood up straight beside the door.

"You can seat on the chair, Rukia" he instructed.

Rukia walked towards the only chair inside the room and sat behind the table in which the food were laid.

"Serve me" He ordered.

 _?_

Rukia reached for the smaller bowl and pour some soup on it.

"What is that soup?" he asked. The papyrus he was reading a while ago is neatly rolled at his side.

"I call it Honey Dish Rhapsody" Rukia answered as she served other dishes on the tray as well with a glass of water.

Rukia positioned it in front of him.

 _Is he that unwell?_

Byakuya tasted it without another word.

 _I know you don't like sweets but honey is nutritious and good for your health._

Rukia waited anxiously for his comment after he take a spoonful.

 _Is it good? Do you like it?_

"You eat this" he instructed as he offered her a spoonful of soup from his spoon.

Rukia look at him agape.

 _What is he thinking?! T-That spoon i-is hissss!_

Rukia coughed loudly as she look the other way, the blush on her face is unmistakable.

"Thank you. But I refuse" Rukia whispered shyly. She stood away from being seated on his bed in front of him.

Rukia return to the chair and took some bowl for herself. "May I accompany you for lunch?" Rukia asked coolly as she look at his face bravely.

 _Did he just smiled?!_

Byakuya nodded.

Rukia coughed. _I am really seeing things._

Rukia take a serving of soup for herself and started eating silently. Comfortable silence engulf them as they continued to eat.

After they finished eating, Rukia stood up and took the tray.

 _As always, he ate everything that was serve on his plate. Not a crumb is left. It's rare to see a rich man care about not wasting even a morsel of food._

Rukia smiled to herself.

"Rukia. I need to go somewhere. I may not be the one to accompany you at the palace" He started to say.

Rukia nodded.

"I want you to take this" he said as he handed her a small piece of rolled papyrus.

Rukia took it from him and hid it under the folds of her dress.

"The key to the cage was hidden under the cage itself" he continued. "I heard that you finished writing the entire book a while ago" he finished saying.

Rukia blushed at the hidden complement. _I know._

The servants entered the room.

Rukia exited with them after they cleaned up.

Rukia immediately went to her room and freed Byakuya inside the cage.

"How are you my Byakuya?" she asked the bunny as she petted it and cuddled with it on her bed.

 _So our beds were separated only by a single wall._

Rukia look at the wall. She took out the rolled papyrus from her sleeve.

 _It is written in hieroglyphs!_

Rukia opened her cabinet and took out the bag from it and put the letter beside the other scrolls.

The days past by and just as what Byakuya said, for the rest of her stay in the Kuchiki mansion, he never once showed himself to her. Rukia spent the 4 days in rigorous training in both ways of being a Royal lady under Masaki's instruction and her sword style with Kaien.

The mansion felt hollow for some reason the servants won't even dare utter. They would not even speak anything about the Master, ever since he leave for some unknown reason, in front of their silent Mistress.

"Rukia is becoming more and more like that prick" Kaien commented.

Masaki look at her cousin-in law. "Soon will be leaving her as well" She said.

"Yeah. Before anything, I will teach her how to smile and laugh again" Kaien vowed.

"Hey Midget!" Kaien called her.


	25. Chapter 25: Farewell

_**"Richness is not about having a great deal of wealth; rather richness is richness of the soul"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. I mashed up Kaien's advice, so that it fits the story. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 24: Farewell**

"Hey Midget!" Kaien called her.

Rukia looked up from her table, seeing as Kaien is running towards her as she buried herself on the pages of the book. She was trying her best to know everything about what she needs to know inside the palace; Power hierarchy.

"Kaien-dono?" Rukia asked Kaien respectfully.

"What's with the formality, Midget?" Kaien asked, he drill a punch on her head in a friendly way.

Truthfully, if only he is allowed and is not awkward, he would have invited Rukia to a one on one drinking marathon just to see that childish expression again and not the attitude Byakuya drilled on her.

"Have you seen Byakuya?" Rukia asked him suddenly.

' _What kind of potion was Byakuya feeding Rukia, so that he would be the only name she uttered all the time?'_

Kaien wondered to himself.

"I mean…my Bunny" Rukia corrected herself.

"Rukia" Kaien said seriously.

Rukia look up at him.

"Do you know where your heart is?" Kaien asked seriously.

 _Is this a rhetorical question?_

"Ummm. I think it is in here?" Rukia answered after a while as she pointed on her chest.

"Wrong" Kaien stated.

Rukia look at him weirdly.

"It is in here" Kaien declared as he raised his fist.

Rukia look at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Even if the people you cared, leave you or was far away, as long as you keep your heart holding on fiercely on them, they will always remain a hand span near to you" Kaien finished saying. "Don't die alone, no matter what" he added.

Rukia almost tear up but bravely she prevented herself.

 _I had so many people abandoning me, leaving me and betraying me. It tore my heart into pieces that I can't even shed anymore tears for them. Will they really remain that near to me, if my heart was on my hand? If I fiercely hold them inside my heart?_

Kaien petted her hair in a brotherly way.

"Even if you are just a midget, your soul is so pure and beautiful, just like your sword" Kaien said teasingly.

Rukia let the comment about her height slide and focus on getting herself together.

 _The Royal escort is coming, I must be presentable just like how the Princess should be._

Rukia released herself from the embrace and stood straight in front of Kaien. She looked at him for a while longer and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for everything you did for me" Rukia said. "Sent my regards to Miyako-donoa" Rukia added.

Masaki prepared Rukia and dressed her using the prettiest and most elegant dress the Kuchiki clan has. The servants bid their farewell at their mistress. She thank every single person on the mansion including the guards.

"Masaki-san" Rukia started to say. Yet she can't bare to bid farewell to Masaki.

Masaki can't say her farewell as well thus they just hug each other for the longest of time. "Take care of yourself Rukia. I wished you all the happiness" She said as she hugged Rukia even more.

"Mother" Rukia called Masaki dearly.

… **..flashback**

" **I don't have any relatives or even parents" Rukia said after she took the comb from Masaki's hand.**

 **Masaki hugged her from the back. She brushed Rukia's flowing hair gently. "You can call me you Mother, if you want" Masaki offered.**

 **Rukia look at the older woman.**

 _ **She was so beautiful, she might possibly look like a little 3 years older than her.**_

 _ **End of flash…..**_

"Rukia darling, I will always consider you as my daughter, whenever you like" Masaki uttered as she look at her Mistress, student and daughter.

"Thank you" Rukia said as she turn around and carried the only bag she took with her. The bag she carried when she first entered the mansion. Not a single treasure did she took anything from the house except the letter Byakuya gave her and the cage her bunny was in.

The Kuchiki elders waited outside the house and escorted Rukia towards the gate. Rukia's white Egyptian dress is laced with red and gold beaded lace, up until her neck, in a beautiful necklace style.

"Farewell. Thank you everything" Rukia said as she walked elegantly towards the Royal chariot while being followed by elite guards wearing the emblem of the Egyptian Pharaoh.

"Kuchiki"


	26. Chapter 26: Connection

_**"Charity does not decrease wealth. No one gives but God increases him in honour, and no one humbles himself for the sake of God but God raises him in status"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 25: Connection**

"Kuchiki"

"Let us go" Byakuya said as he pulled the reigns of his horse.

The Royal chariot rode away towards the Palace.

Rukia remained silent throughout the journey. She was holding the bag and the caged bunny on her lap.

 **A clog and sandal man stood watching below the building as the brave girl fell from the roof top.**

 **"Life is indeed harsh Rukia-san but there is a lot to it than what you thought you knew" The man smiled behind his fan.**

 **The petite raven haired girl is falling very rapidly. The wind is violently trashing her as she descend and everything for her is just a distant echo. Suddenly her eyelids open and desperately she tried to reach out yet all she could see is the beautiful moon staring back at her.**

 **"I want to live! Please give me another chance" Rukia exclaimed to the heavens. She did not acknowledge the existence of the Creator before but now as she is about to lose her life she wished to the bottom of her heart.**

 _So this is my other chance. Everything that were happening to me in this world is real._

 **The man looked at her, then suddenly he looked like he saw a ghost.**

 **"Lady, you are alive" the man announced in his dying moments. "Please be careful with your brother" he added.**

 **Brother? I don't have any sibling at all. What is he saying about?**

 **"H-his trying to kill you" the man said before he died. Rukia looked at him.**

 _So maybe, it is also true that someone is trying to kill me. Why do he wants to kill me? Was the man mistaken or Asiya's 'Brother' did want me dead._

 **Rukia walked and walked until her body could no longer sustain the heat and exhaustion. She would collapse every time but as soon as she gathered enough energy she would get up and walk again. When the sun seems to go down, Rukia fell down on her knees no longer capable of moving. She is so hungry and thirsty, yet there is nothing she could do.**

 _Come to think of it. When I first arrive in this place, I was in a brink of exhaustion and I am covered with blood and wound._

 _Yet if he wanted to kill me. Why is it that he did not do anything to harm me up until now?_

 **Suddenly someone entered the room.**

 **Rukia looked at the person who entered.**

 **The person run towards her and enveloped her in a long yet gentle embrace. Rukia felt like her breath were knocked out of her body.**

 **She looked up at the man and noticed his soothing brown eyes. Just like the ones she remembered.**

 **"I missed you, Asiya" he declared.**

 _And he doesn't look like a bad person._

 **"I am Zen. Are you here to haunt as well?" he asked casually.**

 **Rukia did not answer.**

 **"Well. You must be lost or something?" he asked again. "This place is dangerous for anyone who is not familiar with this place because of the quicksand scattered all over this oasis" Zen informed the cloaked person but still no words came from the person.**

 **Zen scratched the back of his head as he recall that he was victimized by the quicksand himself. "Why did you scream for me to stop a while ago?" he asked curiously. "Is it because of the rabbit?"**

 **"It's not a rabbit. It's a Bunny!" Rukia unconsciously exclaimed as she corrected him.**

 **Zen smiled to the person. "I see that you like one of these" he uttered as he took a very fluffy and white animal from his bag pack.**

 **"Bunny!" Rukia exclaimed in a giggly way. Suddenly she realized what she have done and coughed trying to act cool. "No I don't" she said in a pained voice.**

 **"This Bunny is the rarest type in this forest. The fluffiest and cuddliest of all" he teased her.**

 **Rukia's hand is etching to take away the Bunny.**

 _Am I paranoid about nothing?_

 **"In a few days from now, you are going to live at the palace" He said.**

 **Rukia nodded. She already knew about it.**

 **"I assigned your caretaker to provide you with basic knowledge about the dealing inside the Palace" Byakuya stated.**

 **Rukia stared at him seeing as he was trying to deliver something.**

 **"Just as we have agreed. When you completed the mission, I will fulfill my word to you" Byakuya added.**

 **Rukia look at him. She is waiting for him to continue.**

 **"As you have already noticed. I as well as the Pharaoh and the Oracle, we are fully aware of your identity" Byakuya informed.**

 **"Your obligation is to act as the Princess for a time being" Byakuya said in ultimatum.**

Rukia connected the dots.

 _I wonder what made them confident that I will agree to their terms. I am being used here._

 _At first I agreed with his deal because I was curious and that I thought I will wake up soon from this dream. Yet as time goes by I realized. Everything is not as simple as a dream._

 _I really did put myself in another ridiculous situation again._

 **"Rukia. I need to go somewhere. I may not be the one to accompany you at the palace" He started to say.**

 **Rukia nodded.**

 **"I want you to take this" he said as he handed her a small piece of rolled papyrus.**

 **Rukia took it from him and hid it under the folds of her dress.**

She look at the bag on her lap.

 _Even though I've tried learning the hieroglyphs, I couldn't understand the content of the letter._

 _What could the letter contain that he did not wrote it clearly. Is it a code? What am I supposed to do with it?_

"Byakuya" she uttered.

Suddenly the chariot stopped. Rukia look outside of the curtained window and saw the huge Palace. The yellow bricks that were used in building the Palace made it look like a giant pile of sculptured gold. The perimeter of the palace were filled with palm trees and other greenery. There were also life sized statues all over the place.

The Palace stood near the Nile River in an elevated location that overlook the entire kingdom. The guards lined up as well as the many servants and bowed respectfully to her.

"Welcome Princess Asiya, Crown Jewel of The Nile" a very formal looking man announced in front of the Royal chariot. He bowed down and respectfully handed the declaration letter to her.

Rukia motioned to one of her escorts.

"Deliver my things to my room. Be sure to put it under the bed" Rukia whispered to the person. He nodded.

Rukia gracefully stepped her feet.

Yet it did not touch the ground, rather she is stepping the back of a man.

 _What's the meaning of this? Why is he kneeling on the ground and letting me step on him?!_

"Your Highness, please allow us to carry you on our back" the man said.

Rukia bit her lip. She immediately took off her foot from the man's back and returned it on the chariot.

Suddenly a golden chair was brought in front of her, thus she step on the chair's base avoiding to step at the man's back again.

Rukia sat regally on the chair as she could without flinching from the thought that the men carrying the golden chair were probably exhausted.

The girls behind her, were fanning her and shading her from the sun using beautifully waved bird's feather.

"Asiya" someone called.


	27. Chapter 27: The Prince

_**"Among the portents of the Hour are that the knowledge will be taken away, ignorance will prevail, alcohol will be drunk and unlawful sexual intercourse will be widespread"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. I mashed up Kaien's advice, so that it fits the story. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 26: The Prince**

"Asiya" someone called.

Rukia look at the person in front of her. He men carrying the chair lowered it on the ground. They bowed towards the Prince.

Rukia descended from the chair and bowed slightly to him in respect. "Your Highness". The Prince bowed in respect as well.

"I see that you've just arrived. The Pharaoh were waiting for you at the throne room" The Prince said.

Rukia nodded. After a while she walked ahead followed by the servants.

Suddenly the Prince called. "I shall accompany you to the throne room but for now you need to rest in your chamber. I will inform the Pharaoh".

Rukia bowed a little and then she let the servants take her to her room.

They arrived at a huge room and the servants took care of her after getting a permission from her to do so.

Rukia remained silent throughout the process.

 **She is stepping the back of a man.**

 _ **What's the meaning of this? Why is he kneeling on the ground and letting me step on him?!**_

" **Your Highness, please allow us to carry you on our back" the man said.**

 _That is quite missed up! I need to do something about it._

… _ **Flashback**_

" **Rukia-sama, please refrain from asking questions. They might use that lack of knowledge against you" Masaki said as she enumerated the things Rukia needs to do and avoid doing inside the Palace.**

" **No matter how missed up the set up inside the palace don't ever comment about it without proper knowledge" she added. "And just let them do their job. Getting involve with them will put them in a lot of trouble".**

 **Rukia nodded although she could not agree with it.**

" **You should also avoid getting conflict with anyone"**

 **End of flash…**

 _I will not ride on that chair again._

Rukia sighed deeply.

"What is the matter your highness?" A servant woman asked. She kneeled in front of her and offered the jewelry box.

There were so many beautiful and luxurious accessories on it including arm bangles and bracelets. She choose some of it and they put it on her. She became a doll they decorated.

After a while Rukia stood up refusing to wear anymore accessories. The servants followed behind her, while the others opened the door for her.

When the door opened, it revealed the Prince clad in an elegant golden silk robe. He looks so handsome and neat. Rukia bowed slightly.

The Prince nodded. He approached her. "You look so beautiful my Princess. Indeed you are the Crown Jewel of Nile" He praised her.

Rukia stood looking up at him.

"I see that you did not wear a necklace" He commented.

Rukia looked questioningly at him.

"If you don't mind. I'd like you to wear the pendant I gave you when we were small" he said.

Suddenly the servant kneeled in front of him and offered a small box and opened it. A very beautiful serpent necklace encircling a heart shaped diamond was revealed.

"May I?" he asked. Rukia remained silent as she pulled her hair to the side and let him put the necklace on her neck.

"It looks so much beautiful when you wear it" He complemented.

Rukia bowed politely. "Thank you your highness" Rukia said.

The Prince offered his arm and she took it. Together they walked towards the throne room in silence.

The throne room were opened from the inside by the Royal caretakers.

They stepped inside the room.

The room were filled with important looking people. The atmosphere is very regal and intimidating, Rukia almost flinched if not for the training she had at the Kuchiki mansion. They walked towards the Pharaoh.

Rukia let go of his arm and walked a few paces to greet the Pharaoh and the Queen.

The Pharaoh stood up. "Welcome my daughter, Princess Asiya" he said.

The people applauded and came to great her as well while carrying the gifts for her. Rukia entertained them as she sat at the chair beside the Pharaoh.

" **You are the Princess of this country, you must do your duty to our people, Asiya"**

" **I will give you everything that you wanted. Just stay and perform your obligations"**

" **Until the two fragments is connected, you must remain"**

" **I cannot let this country be destroyed"**

" **You are my beloved Daughter. I will not accept any of this lies!"**

" **I will keep my word as long as you keep yours"**

"May I ask for a dance with the Princess your Majesty?" One of the Royal Advisor asked the Pharaoh. Rukia look up at the person.

 _It's the creepy white haired man!_

Rukia tried her best to act cool and not let anyone know her unexplainable fear towards the man.

"Pardon me your Majesty" The Prince started to say. The Pharaoh looked at him.

"I wish to have the honor of dancing with the Princess" he respectfully requested. The Pharaoh nodded in agreement.

Rukia didn't have a choice but to accept the hand that was offered to her.

 _Is dancing with my possible killer better than dancing with a person I unexplainably feared?_

Rukia entertained herself with the silly question as they danced in the middle of the room.

"I see that you did not like Gin as well?" Suddenly the Prince commented.

Rukia did not say a word. She just let herself be carried away by the dance.

"Hey shorty" he called.

 _Shorty?! I think I am hearing things._

"Tiny" he called again. Rukia look at the Prince. She did not know if it was him who was calling her but it sounds like him.

"Ti- " he started to say but Rukia stomp at his foot.

 _Rukia what have you done?! Why did you let yourself lose cool! Now I am gonna be in trouble._

Rukia pretended to be innocent as she look up at the Prince she was dancing with. "I am very sor- " Rukia tried to say but stopped herself seeing as the Prince is smiling at her.

Rukia look at him curiously.

 _What is so funny?_

"You look so much cuter when you get angry" he commented. "You should get angry more" he added.

Rukia was caught off guard with his expression and comment.

 _Are we close? I mean is he and Asiya close before?_

"I bet you would look even prettier when you smile" he commented.

" **Don't you know how to smile?" He asked.**


	28. Chapter 28: Rich

_**"Whoever wakes up in the morning and is safe in his home, in good health and has enough provision for the day, it is as if h has all the goodness in this world"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. I mashed up Kaien's advice, so that it fits the story. Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 27: Rich**

" **Don't you know how to smile?" He asked.**

"Asiya?" The Prince called.

Rukia look behind her. It's been a while since they finished dancing thus she exited the hall and stayed on the veranda.

"Your Highness" Rukia uttered. She looked at him curiously.

The Prince smiled at her.

"You are still the same" He commented.

Rukia looked at him questioningly.

"So formal and cold" he said.

" _ **Hey midget are you always like that? So stiff and uncaring?" he commented.**_

Rukia remained silent.

The Prince remained silent as well. He walked beside her and sat on the balcony.

There were no people around except them since it was located behind the throne room.

He looked at the sky.

The afternoon sky was painted with red and orange rays of the sun. The vast desert and the sand on it, looks like a bed of treasure. Everything about it is beautiful.

"I am sorry if I offended you" suddenly he uttered.

"I've been told about it so many times" Rukia retorted as she look at the sky. The wind passed swaying her long black hair. The crown in her head remained unmoving.

"Is it a bad thing?" she asked suddenly. Rukia look at the horizon and hold the zither firmly, as she waited for his answer.

 _I've been like this. It's how I survived. This is also the reason I never had friends who stayed. I don't mingle with people. No. I can't._

"I am not saying it is bad. I mean. You are missing out so much in life" he answered.

Rukia turned her head towards him.

His brown eyes reflected the beauty of the picture behind her.

" **Why are you being distant?" he asked. "You should have fun. Having friends is good" he added.**

 _ **I am not here for fun. Because nothing is funny in this reality.**_

" **They staying away from me is good" Rukia retorted.**

Rukia remained on the balcony after the Prince left. The sky is now turning into a purple darkness. Little stars started to reveal themselves. As always the biggest star twinkled beautifully among all of them.

Rukia decided to return to the hall. The servants who were waiting for her outside bowed and walked behind her. Everyone stopped what they are doing as they stared at the Princess walking elegantly on the red carpeted floor.

The Pharaoh who was talking to the ambassador of the lower Egyptian kingdom, stopped talking as well. He was in awe at how regal the princess carried herself. It is as if the daughter he knew finally learned how to behave like a queen.

Although she did not utter a single word, her authority and grace were hypothetically pouring from her body exuding a respectable aura around her. She might not be the tallest in frame or the curviest feature but her eyes is enough to declare her Royal elegance that was far more beautiful than anyone inside the hall.

Rukia bowed in front of the Pharaoh. Surprisingly the Pharaoh bowed in return.

"Everybody listen" the Pharaoh commanded.

"As the representative of god in this kingdom. I hereby declare that her Majesty Princess Asiya is the intended Wife of the god!" the Pharaoh announced.

The people inside the hall bowed down to her majesty including the royal household.

Rukia remained standing amidst the bowing people.

 _This is too much!_

"You can all raise now" Rukia said trying to act as what she is supposed to be.

 _This is awkward. I get to be a Princess of a powerful kingdom and now I become an intended Wife of god?! This people are ridiculous._

All of them raised as they were told. After that night, no one dared to look at her in the eyes even the Noble and Royal people.

They sat silently when the dinner arrived. Everyone were anticipating something from her even the Pharaoh.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

"Let us eat the provision sent by the gods" Rukia said after much thought. After she uttered the word, they started to eat.

She retired to her room and was taken cared off in the most luxurious way. Her bed is larger than what she had in the Kuchiki mansion, which could feet several people yet still have enough space for comfort.

Her room could fit an entire house and everything that was decorated on her room were made of gold and precious stones. Her dresses inside the room sized wardrobe contain the most elegant and expensive clothes she ever seen.

She gets treated like someone who doesn't need to walk on her feet or reached for her own food to eat. She was spoon feeded literally.

 _This is frustrating._

From time to time the servants would wash her hands and feet with scented water, whenever she walk on the carpeted floor or touched something.

Rukia noticed the expertise and effectiveness of the servant assigned to her. She doesn't need to say anything, for everything is already served for her.

She dismissed her servants and they closed the doors for her.

Rukia looked at the life size mirror beside the changing room.

 _I look….. Unrecognizable. I am literally a walking piece of treasure._

Rukia took off her golden arm bangles and bracelets. She took the crown and deposited it on the table which the servants indicated as the resting place for the royal emblem.

 _I like this look better._

She let down her hair and approached her bed. Under it the bag was hidden, along with the bunny that was inside the cage.

She took the bunny out and cuddled with it.

"I missed you my Byakuya" she said as she embrace the bunny gently.

Rukia sat on her new bed and lie down on it after sometime. She stared at the cloth hanging in front of her like a ceiling. It was elegantly designed with gold and silk.

"I am filthy rich" Rukia uttered.


	29. Chapter 29 : Abandon

_**"Indeed, God is Generous; When a man raises his hands to Him, He feels shy to return them to him empty and disappointed"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional. **Bold letters are memory/dream** / **flashback** Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 28: Abandon**

"I am filthy rich" Rukia uttered.

 **The moon was hidden by the tempest cloud and everything on earth was covered in total darkness. A sigh of an exhausted woman could hardly be heard amidst the falling snow. In front of an old abandoned wooden house, the woman with a baby took refuge from the violent weather.**

 **Slowly she deposited the baby beside the door.**

" **I should have listen to them" she started to say.**

" **I am too young…there is still a bright future ahead of me" she continued to say as she prevented her tears from falling.**

" **We can't survive together. I am sorry" she uttered. Suddenly she run away and abandoned the silently sleeping baby at the old house.**

Rukia turned uncomfortably on her luxurious bed.

" **Hey look at this" a man called.**

 **Three men approached the person who called them. They were standing in front of an old abandoned house.**

" **Poor soul. Abandoned by her irresponsible parent" another man said.**

 **Another man took the baby. Suddenly the moon showed and illuminated the feature of the baby as the snow fell on her cute face.**

" **Oh. She's so cute. We can profit from her. Let us take her to the Boss. Will have a reward for this" another man declared. The 4 men laughed happily as they took the baby with them.**

 **After some time they arrive at their hideout.**

" **Cosmos de Lucia" the woman advertising a whitening soap said as she smiled.**

" **Hey Boss" the man holding the baby called the person seating in front of the TV. "We brought something"**

" **What is it?" the person answered.**

" **Boss look at this baby" the man answered.**

 **Boss turned to look at the baby.**

 **The baby woke up from the noise and opened her eyes.**

 **Boss stared at the baby's violet eyes. Her skin is as white as snow and hair as black as the midnight. She's like the full moon who's light illuminate the darkness of the earth.**

' _ **Rukia (Lucia-light)'**_

 **Suddenly he cradled her in his arms. "Rukia" he called.**

" **Boss?" the man asked.**

" **Rukia. That's what we are going to call her" Boss declared. "Hey you" he called one of the woman inside the room.**

 **The old woman trembled in fear. "What is it Boss?"**

" **Take care of Rukia" he commanded.**

 **The old woman took the baby from the boss and deposited it in between the kids sleeping on the floor. Suddenly, she feed the baby with a feeding bottle containing alcohol so that baby would fall asleep again.**

 **From that night on wards, the baby was used by the gang as a way to make money by taking alms and solicitation on the streets. The woman would always feed her with wine or alcohol to silence the baby, though the baby had not cried even once before.**

 **Four years have passed and the baby grow up into a thief girl. She would roam around the market to sell plastic bags and throw garbage for the vendor as a cover.**

" **Hey!" a voice called her. Hurriedly she hid the purse she snatched from the lady who bought plastic bag from her. She turned around at the person calling her.**

 _ **Brown eyes….**_

 **She looked at his eyes and to his hair.**

" **What is it?" she asked as though nothing happened.**

 **The boy scratched his head. "Umm.. You should return the lady's purse" he timidly said.**

" **What are you saying weird hair?" she asked trying to act innocently.**

 **A scowl appeared on the boy's forehead. "Stealing is bad, my mom told me"**

" **What made you think I stole it, Momma's boy?" she asked cockily.**

" **Please return it" he insisted.**

" **I don't know what you are talking about" she said in response. She enjoyed playing with the righteous kid.**

" **Return it. The lady might need it" he said as he reached his hand while waiting for her to return the purse.**

" **How will I know you are not a thief as well?" she asked playfully.**

" **I don't lie. My mom taught me how to be truthful" he declared.**

" **…How will I believe you when you colored your hair like that" she pointed out. "You look like a delinquent yourself"**

 **His face turned red. "This is natural!" he exclaimed.**

" **Ichigo" a woman called behind the boy.**

 **The boy turn around to look at his mom.**

" **Who are you talking to, Ichigo" the woman asked kindly at her son.**

 **The boy look around to find the violet eyed little girl.**

" **I was trying to help someone mom" the boy smiled proudly at his mom.**

 **The woman smiled at her son and pinched his cheeks. "What a good boy. So what happen? Did it help?"**

 **Little Ichigo pouted his lips. "Next time it will" he declared.**

 **Rukia returned at the hideout carrying her loot for the day. "I am back"**

" **Oh Rukia! You're back. Where's my treasure?" Boss asked as he walk toward the young girl.**

 **Rukia laid all the money on the table.**

" **As always! You are a sent from heaven Rukia. Your earning for the day is much larger than all this pests earning in total" he declared as he pointed at the scrawny kids in front of them.**

" **You should all emulate Rukia!" he exclaimed as he hold the money greedily.**

" **Rukia, my dear. You are free to roam around for the rest of the day. Don't forget to return before morning. And don't get caught" he reminded her.**

 **Rukia nodded and walk out of the room silently. She noticed the hate from the other kids inside the room. As always she ignore them. They were older than her and much bigger yet she out skilled all of them thus the Boss favored her.**

 **Rukia stealthily runs towards her hideout. She took some clean clothes and soap. Luckily the container were still full with rain water she collected. Though she live in the slums, she took great deal in cleaning herself.**

 **After wearing her bonnet, she walk casually towards the school. Instead of entering the school at the front get, she climbed the sakura tree beside the concrete fence. She would stay at the back of the room and listened at the teacher's lecture until she fell asleep.**

 **She love to hear stories that the teacher in that particular room would tell.**

" **Yo!" someone greeted.**


	30. Chapter 30 : Garden

_**"Whoever removes a worldly hardship to a believer, God will remove one of his hardships from the day of resurrection"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 29: Garden**

" **Yo!" someone greeted.**

 **Rukia immediately jump from where she sat and look at the one who exclaimed.**

 _ **It's the carrot top again. What's he doing here?**_

" **It's you!" he exclaimed again. "Why are you here?" he asked.**

 **Rukia just ignored him and climb at the hanging branch of the sakura tree. As she was going to jump to the concrete fence. Ichigo shouted.**

" **Hey! You should replace my plant" he called.**

 **Rukia look back at him.**

 _ **What's he talking about?**_

" **You destroyed my plant. You should replace it" he called as he pointed at the plant that the girl step on to climb the tree branch.**

 **Rukia look at the plant below her.**

 _ **That's his plant? It's more like a random grass.**_

" **Fine. I will replace it if you can catch me" she announced smugly.**

 **Ichigo look up at the girl.**

" **What? You don't know how to climb?" she teased.**

" **My mom will not like it if she knew I climb out of the school fence" he said.**

" **What a crybaby" she said. "Ja ne"**

 **Rukia jump out of the fence and run before the guard could find her.**

" **Hey wait up!" he called.**

" **Ichigo! Here you are. Your mom is looking for you" a tomboyish girl called behind Ichigo.**

" **I'll be right there, Tatsuke-chan" little Ichigo called back.**

 **Tatsuke scowled. "Who are you talking to? I heard you shouting a while ago" she asked.**

" **It's my new friend" he nonchalantly answered.**

 **Rukia run towards the river after she escaped from the guard. Unlike last time she visited the school, she was not able to steal anything.**

 **Rukia slump on the grass beside the river bank. She took some pebbles and throw it on the silent water.**

 _ **Stupid carrot top. Because of his voice the guard was alarmed.**_

 **After a while she lay on the grass and look at the orange sky.**

" **Why is it that the sky is also orangey?" she asked silently. She closed her eyes.**

 _ **He is so cheerful.**_

 _ **He looks so happy…his smiling a lot…**_

 _ **His weird.**_

 _ **Ridiculous hair….**_

" **Maybe I should replace his plant…." She uttered as she opened her eyes. "Or not."**

 **After some time Rukia decided to go back at the hideout. Nervously she open the door.**

" **I am back" she announced.**

" **Oh Rukia dear!" the Boss exclaimed. "Have you eaten?" he asked.**

 **Rukia nodded even though she haven't ate a meal since she returned from the market. It's not that she isn't hungry. She just want to avoid any more conflict with her fellow street kids.**

 **The food isn't enough for everyone. The other kids would complain about her share thus trouble followed by a beating for the kids will ensue. She is tired of getting glances from them. Anyway she already separated a food for herself back at her hideout. She would eat it later.**

 **Rukia excused herself from the Boss and exited the room.**

" **Rukia!" Boss called. "Where is the loot?" he asked.**

" **I don't have any. I was almost caught by the guard" Rukia answered nervously.**

" **It's ok. There are plenty of time. You can rest now" Boss said.**

 **Rukia turn her back and was going to exit the room when… "Ouch!" she yelled in pain.**

" **I did not let you to roam around all by yourself to just waste time! I told you to take something before you return" he said.**

 **The children laugh at what happened to her.**

 **Rukia gingerly get up from the floor after being beaten.**

" **I go easy on you this time but I won't be next time" Boss declared.**

 **Rukia prevented herself from crying. It wasn't the first time she got beaten but it is the first time after a long time. She is very skilled in stealing and pretending, that she could get away from anything.**

 **Rukia opened her room and sat on the floor. She was the only one occupying the small room. Next to it were rooms occupied by other bigger children.**

" **Hehehe! Did you see her face?!" one of the kids exclaimed.**

" **She look like a kicked puppy! Hahaha! Good for her! I hate that arrogant face of her!" another kid said.**

" **I want to beat her face" someone declared.**

 **The children laugh horribly at the other room.**

" **I bit Boss won't favor her anymore. She's a freak"**

" **Look at her hair…It's so ugly"**

" **I heard the Boss will sell her"**

 **Rukia embraced herself. She felt more alone than before.**

 **Starting from that day, Rukia didn't want to steal from anybody anymore. She would sneak on the school and watch the kids.**

 _ **His so happy…. I want to be happy too.**_

 _ **Before I thought that if I do everything that the Boss ask me. He will be happy with me…. And I will be happy as well…..**_

 _ **I thought that if I gave away everything to those children they will be happy with me…and I will be happy as well…**_

 _ **But I am not…**_

 _ **Granny told me I was so young…yet I act like a full grown person…**_

 _ **It's because…. I know no one care about me…**_

 _ **I don't have a parent like him….**_

 **Rukia walk away. After sometime she arrived at the river bank and sat on the concrete deck.**

" **Yo. Rukia!" little Ichigo called. "I brought you some snack"**

 **Ichigo offered a juice pack and a piece of bread.**

 **Rukia look at the juice pack.**

 **Ever since she replaced the plant, Ichigo would wait for her at the back of the room and they would seat there for a couple of minutes without talking much. She would help him with his garden project and he will bring her juice pack every time.**

" **Don't tell me. You still don't know how to open it" Little Ichigo stated.**

 **Rukia look at him.**

 _ **I won't be able to see you again.**_

" **Hey Rukia. Do you want to be my sister?" Ichigo asked.**


	31. Chapter 31 : Money

_**"A woman was punished because she locked up a cat without giving it food and water, she did not even let the cat eat the vermin of the earth"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 30: Money**

" **Hey Rukia. Do you want to be my sister?" Ichigo asked.**

 **Rukia look up at him.**

 **At the Kurosaki home…..**

" **Dear have you seen our son?" Isshin asked his beautiful wife, Masaki.**

" **He said his meeting with his friend, Dear" Masaki answered her husband.**

" **Aha! I know what he is up to. Is he meeting with this violet eyed girl again? Something is definitely suspicious" he concluded.**

 **Masaki laugh lightly at her husband's expression.**

" **Dear, I heard he would take the girl here one of this day" Masaki added.**

 **Isshin is practically kneeling on the floor while tears of joy flow on his eyes. "His becoming a real man! But his still a kid! He needs to finish his school so that he could support his own family"**

" **Honey, you are going so far now" Masaki said smiling to herself. She unconsciously rubbed her belly.**

" **I heard, he wanted a sister" Masaki added.**

Rukia is sweating so much as she toss and turned under her bed. The rabbit that was seating beside her sleeping form started to screech nervously.

" **Rukia!" Boss shouted at Rukia. "How long are you planning to take my beating?! Why are you not remitting a larger amount of money! Are you hiding something from me?!" he exclaimed.**

 **Rukia remained silent.**

 **Surprisingly, that night she did not get any beating instead she was dressed properly. After sometime, she was told to wait on her room.**

 **Rukia felt a chill crawl on her back as she was left alone inside her room. For the first time, she felt like she is being suffocated inside of her old familiar room.**

" **Hehehe…. She's finally gonna get it" someone said.**

" **She's pretty small…but I want her" another one said.**

 **Rukia's breathe stilled in her lungs.**

 **Suddenly she understood. This is exactly what happened to the previous girls.**

… **..Flashback…..**

" **Boss, where are Mie going?" little Rukia asked.**

" **Somewhere to make money" Boss answered.**

 **Boss carried little Rukia away from the secluded room. Suddenly loud screams were heard. Those screams that haunted little Rukia until now**

… **end flashback….**

 **Rukia calmed her trembling. She opened the secret hole the other tenants of that room made to escape.**

 **Before exiting the room, she locked the door from the inside.**

 **After reaching her secret hideout, she look behind her.**

 _ **I will return for you. Everyone wait for me. I will be back.**_

 **Finally she reached her secret hideout. This is where she hid her belongings and her emergency kit, whenever she decided to run away.**

 **There have been a few times she planned to run away and it began the moment 'that person' gave her the pendant. It's been 6 years since that day and so many things happened. Unlike before, she could not just leave because of the children she took care of.**

 **She really wanted to be with 'that person' yet since that day she told him that she refused. Not even once was she able to meet him again because the Boss move out of that town with all of them.**

" **Rukia" an old voice called.**

 **Rukia turned around nervously.**

" **Granny?" she asked the old woman. She released a sigh of relief.**

" **Granny, I am going to run away. You should come with me" Rukia invited the old woman.**

" **I would like to my dear but you are not going anywhere" the old woman replied.**

" **What do you mean Granny? This place is far away and only you aside from me know this place. They won't be able to reach us here. Just a few more kilometer from here the bus station will be there" Rukia said as she put the necessary supplies inside her bag.**

" **You won't be going anywhere dear. Because the Boss is already on their way here" Granny said in a mocking voice.**

" **Granny?!" Rukia exclaimed in unbelief.**

 **Suddenly the sound of a car screeched on the pavement was heard from afar.**

" **Do you think the Boss will just let you go?" Granny asked. "After you successfully run away last time, the Boss intended to get you again. Then as stupid as you are! You returned here of all places. You should have not returned for the kids when you had the chance".**

" **Are you sure you don't want to run away from here? This is the last time I would offer you this help" Rukia asked in her croaked voice.**

" **Foolish girl" Granny said. Rukia look at her for a while.**

 **Rukia run passed the old woman into the forest. She could almost hear the horrible laughter from the Boss's men. She hid herself carefully among the trees, hoping that somehow her plan will succeed.**

 _ **Kisuke!**_

" **Ru-k-ia" somebody whispered behind her.**

 **Rukia can't move her body.**

 _ **Snakes! There are so many snakes.**_

 **The slithering snake coiled on her body like a rope tying her up. A white snake slithered on her neck towards her face. Three more snake slithered on both sides of her legs upward.**

Rukia was trashing and screaming by the time the servants arrived and opened the door forcefully. The Prince entered the room as soon as it opened.

"Asiya!" the Prince called her as he cradled her in his lap. "Asiya! Wake up! Asiya" he called her again.

" **You!"**


	32. Chapter 32: You

_**"God likes that when one of you does something he should do it properly"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 31: You**

" **You!"**

"Princess Asiya" someone called from the door way. Byakuya run towards Rukia's room as soon as he heard her familiar scream.

Rukia opened her eyes immediately and jump towards the person standing in front of them as soon as she heard Byakuya's voice calling her. She embraced him as though he was her life line.

The Prince, who was previously cradling the Princess on his lap, adjusted his eyeglasses. The servant who saw what happened where so shocked their jaws were hanging.

Yet the person who was being embraced remained standing, unmoving and wide eyed. After sometime he recovered.

"Rukia" he whispered.

Rukia remained in her position never wanting to let go.

The Prince cough a little signaling that the servant should go. He himself stood up and excused himself.

After sometime, the Prince closed the door behind him.

The person tried to move yet Rukia prevented him from doing so.

"Please remain like this. I feel better when I am close enough to you" She admitted.

Rukia could hear the beating of his heart as she lay her head on his chest. She closed her eyes forcefully to prevent herself from facing the inappropriate deed she was doing.

 _What can I do? The only times I could escape my nightmare is when I am around you. You're like dose of medicine._

Rukia opened her eyes and disentangle from the embrace. She step back.

"I am very sorry for my inappropriate behavior" Rukia said as coolly as she could.

"You should rest" Byakuya said as he turn around.

Rukia embraced him again from his back.

"I am very sorry. Please stay for a while" She uttered while she closed her eyes. "This is the least you could do from putting me in this kind of situation" she continued to stay.

"Rukia" Byakuya started to say.

"Please don't move" she commanded.

Rukia dared to bury her face on his back. "Technically. You're officially my Fiancée. So this isn't wrong to do" she said not really comprehending much about the things she was saying. She tighten her hold on his stomach.

"Where did you go?" Rukia asked in a very sorrowful voice. "Why did you not show up for a couple of days? I have missed you so terribly" she confessed. "Don't leave me again. I won't be able to function properly if you did"

Byakuya remained standing silently. Rukia did not say a word. They remained like that for a few minutes.

"Thank you" Rukia suddenly uttered. "I am very sorry to cross some lines. I just need a stress reliever. Please forget about this. It won't happen again" she added.

Rukia stepped back and turn around, not wanting to face Byakuya for being childish and out of control. Suddenly, he pulled her hand and turn her around.

He kissed her right cheek. Rukia was stunned.

"I hope you won't do anything like this to anyone but me. As you have said technically your mine, Rukia" Byakuya whispered. He look at her stunned face.

"You look especially beautiful today Rukia" Byakuya teased as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

After he closed the door, Rukia's legs gave out and she fell gracefully on the floor. Unconsciously, she reached for the cheek that his lips had touched a while ago.

"That prick! He did not even apologize" Rukia complained trying to act annoyed yet truthfully she was filled with happiness.

Rukia can't stop herself from smiling without any logical reason. She spent the entire day inside her room looking at the mirror and trying to hide the evident happiness on her face.

 _How can I exit this room without looking like I won in a lottery?!_

"He really know how to kill a girl by his charm" Rukia uttered as she look outside of her room, Byakuya spar with the Prince in a sword fighting.

 _His hair is so black…It's so shiny…. I wonder how soft it is…_

 _His eyelashes were so black and long….. perfect complement for his stormy grey eyes…_

 _He always set his jaw firmly…._

 _He is so beautiful… very handsome…._

Rukia shook her head.

 _I am really losing my mind. I should focus on my current dilemma._

 _So according to my 'secretary' I need to accompany the Prince in visiting the town. I will have dinner with the Royal family again this evening._

 _Prince… Brown eyes…_

Rukia touched the pendant that the Prince gave her.

 _Why do I feel like my history is repeating itself in this world/timeline?_

Rukia look at the canvass in front of her. She reached for the bunny seating beside her.

"Look at yourself Byakuya. You look great in my painting" Rukia declared as she stared at her master piece. It was a figure of a bunny having a black hair and is wearing a white cape with sakura tree on the background while holding a sword.

"Perfect" she complemented.

Rukia decided to go out of her room and tour around the Palace. The servant worked around her like a professional artist and dressed her beautifully. She wore a lightweight gold plated sandal with cotton cushioned interior.

Rukia walked gracefully and silently as she could on the hallway. All the people she passed on her way bowed to her while avoiding eye contact with her. She tried to ignore it and walk calmly. Although she could hear the whispers, she pretend not to hear anything.

"Good day, Princess Asiya" Two beautiful ladies greeted Rukia in chorus.

 _Who are they?_

"Good day" Rukia greeted back


	33. Chapter 33 : Sister

_**"Each of you is a shepherd and each of you is responsible for his flock. The ruler is a shepherd and is responsible for his flock. A man is a shepherd of his household and is responsible for his flock. A woman is responsible for her husband's house and is responsible for her flock. The servant is a shepherd of his master's wealth and is responsible for his flock"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 32: Sister**

"Good day" Rukia greeted back.

The two women stood unmoving in her way thus Rukia stood properly as well while waiting for anything they would say.

They sized up Rukia in a very discreet manner.

"Do you have anything to say?" Rukia asked with a bit of authority.

 _This women are up to no good. I better avoid them._

"Tsk. Just as always, you're so uptight. Aren't we allowed to welcome our sister" one of the women say.

 _Sister? Are they Asiya's siblings? My information is still lacking. I thought the Prince is the only sibling she had. Fool. Of course the Pharaoh would have many children, he had many consorts._

 _How should I deal with them? Should I be polite? Or should I ignore them?_

"Welcome, Asiya" They greeted her as they envelope her in an embrace.

Although timidly, Rukia embraced them back.

"Thank you" Rukia uttered.

After that the two women excused themselves from Rukia. Awkward moment hang in the air as she continued to walk on the hallway. The servants who are following her remained silent throughout the way.

 _So I will be dealing with them from now on._

 _It sure felt awkward to have sisters._

The Palace's over all interior where beautifully decorated with silk curtains and precious stones. Even the pots were of highest quality porcelain wear. Even though Kuchiki mansion had the finest interior design, the Palace is pure luxury.

The floors were covered with beautifully designed carpet. Among the things that were always present in every corner were statues of deities and gods.

 _Byakuya is also a god. What kind of god is he standing for? Maybe his the god of good looks._

Rukia smiled at her own silly thought.

The Prince coughed.

Rukia turn around and greeted the Prince.

"Your highness" Rukia uttered.

The Prince just waved at her. "You should not be too formal when you talk to me" he said.

"Just call me Sosuki" The Prince said as he stood up and pulled a chair for her.

Rukia noticed that she was in some kind of library. Though the room were filled with papyrus and scrolls rather than books.

The servants who were standing behind her disappeared.

 _Where did they go?_

"Sosuki" Rukia uttered. She look up at him and saw a radiant smile. His brown eyes were very sincere and kind.

Light atmosphere hanged in the air.

"So tiny, are you just going to stand there?" The Prince asked.

A vein popped on her forehead.

"Hahaha. You really like it when I call you tiny" The Prince stated while smiling goofily. Unknown to him Rukia was trying to hold on herself.

 _It's not good to cause trouble… don't cause trouble….._

"Tiny"

 _Calm down…his just teasing.._

"Hey tiny, why are you turning red?" he asked.

 _Calm do…_

The Prince embraced her.

.

.

Rukia trembled from the chilly feeling. She pushed the Prince away. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly after she distanced herself.

The Prince look at her in a way she could not understand.

He remained silent.

Rukia remained silent as well, though she really felt like beating the hell out of him.

"I don't like to share what is mine" he stated.

Rukia cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"Give me your hand" The Prince demanded as he reached for her hand.

Rukia hid it behind her yet the Prince carefully took it and put it in his own palm.

"Your hands looks so small against mine" The Prince said. "You are so stubborn as always" he said in a tone Rukia could not understand.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Your highness, someone is looking for you" someone announced.

The Prince let go of her hand.

Rukia turn around to face the new comer. She felt thankful to the person who interrupted them.

"I will be right there" The Prince said emotionlessly as he passed beside Rukia without another glance.

The person remained smiling.

 _What's he doing here?!_

"Oh it's you Princess Asiya. What happened?" He asked casually. "You look tired. Shall I accompany you to your room?"

"No. Thank you" Rukia excused herself and passed beside the person.

"Rukia" he whispered. Rukia stopped for a while.

"I insist, my lady" he said playfully.

Rukia remained silent for a couple of times before completely ignoring the person.

Rukia walked as calmly as she could towards her room. She felt like dark energy is crawling towards her. She felt weak. She felt trapped.

 _Did I misheard?_

 _How did he know my real name?_

* * *

 **A/N: To my Dear readers... please leave me some reviews... I am very interested to hear what you have to say (^_^)**

 **I would appreciate your effort.. Thank you :D**


	34. Chapter 34 : Tour

_**"A bad attitude spoils a good deed just like how vinegar spoils honey"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 33: Tour**

 _How did he know my real name?_

Rukia walk slowly towards her room. So many questions are bugging her mind. She don't know where to begin.

 _How did Gin know my real name? Did he investigated me? For how long?_

 _If so, then this could be a big disaster._

 _Another thing is. Why thus Zen/ Sosuke act like that?_

 _ **"I don't like to share what is mine" he stated.**_

 _ **Rukia cocked an elegant eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Give me your hand" The Prince demanded as he reached for her hand.**_

 _ **Rukia hid it behind her yet the Prince carefully took it and put it in his own palm.**_

 _ **"Your hands looks so small against mine" The Prince said. "You are so stubborn as always" he said in a tone Rukia could not understand.**_

 _ **Suddenly someone knocked on the door.**_

 _ **"Your highness, someone is looking for you" someone announced.**_

 _ **The Prince let go of her hand.**_

 _ **Rukia turn around to face the new comer. She felt thankful to the person who interrupted them.**_

 _What does he mean by that? What is the meaning of his action?_

 _I believe he is not an entity to be taken lightly. He possess a dangerous vibe although he conceals it perfectly._

 _If by any chance he knew about my real identity. I could get in a real trouble._

 _ **"I am Zen. Are you here to haunt as well?" he asked casually.**_

 _Damn! Why did I introduce myself to him back then?!_

 _ **"Thank you. I am Rukia by the way" Rukia said as she hold the reigns of the horse**_

Rukia continued to walk in a state of complete in attention to her surroundings. Suddenly she bump into something.

"Princess Asiya" someone stated.

Rukia look up but could not find anyone.

 _Who is the one calling me? I am hearing things again._

Rukia massaged the bridge of her nose suddenly she saw a boy. He is a bit smaller than her yet his vibe is similar to Byakuya because of the way he look at her.

 _Authoritative._

 _Who is he? Oh! Did I bump with him?!_

The boy stared at her.

Rukia stared at him.

 _Should I apologize?_

"Princess Asiya. Kuchiki called for you" the boy suddenly declared.

Rukia raised an elegant eyebrow.

 _Kuchiki?... thus he mean Byakuya Kuchiki?... I believe there are many Kuchiki's which one does he referred to?_

"I will lead you to where he is" the boy added in a formal voice.

"I am sorry" Rukia apologized. _I didn't see you…._

"It doesn't matter" the boy said.

Rukia look at the boy in front of him.

 _He looks young….. why do he had such silvery hair? Does ancient Egypt have a thing for hair dyeing?_

The boy cough a little because of the way the Princess look at him intensely.

"Let us go, Princess" he said. He turn around and walk ahead of her.

Rukia wondered who he is and what rank thus he had in the Palace. He looks like someone with power. Nonetheless, she followed him quietly.

They walked towards somewhere Rukia had not yet explored part of the palace. She was etching to ask a question yet refrained from doing so, so as to prevent any unnecessary suspicion towards her by the people inside the palace.

"We arrived" the boy announced. "His in the other side of this door" he added.

Rukia nodded. "Thank you"

The boy bowed politely then walked away.

Rukia took a deep sigh. After a while she knocked on the door.

"Enter" Byakuya's voice called behind the door.

Rukia opened the door and entered the room. She saw Byakuya standing beside the window, looking at the distant.

Rukia closed the door behind her.

 _This room is quite far away from the Royal chamber. Why did he called for me?_

 _ **Rukia embraced him again from his back.**_

 _ **"I am very sorry. Please stay for a while" She uttered while she closed her eyes. "This is the least you could do from putting me in this kind of situation" she continued to stay.**_

 _ **"Rukia" Byakuya started to say.**_

 _ **"Please don't move" she commanded.**_

 _ **Rukia dared to bury her face on his back. "Technically. You're officially my Fiancée. So this isn't wrong to do" she said not really comprehending much about the things she was saying. She tighten her hold on his stomach.**_

 _ **"Where did you go?" Rukia asked in a very sorrowful voice. "Why did you not show up for a couple of days? I have missed you so terribly" she confessed. "Don't leave me again. I won't be able to function properly if you did"**_

Rukia blushed from the memory.

 _What the hell happened to me back then?! Why did I do that?!_

 _ **"Princess Asiya" someone called.**_

 _ **Rukia opened her eyes immediately and jump towards the person standing in front of them. She embraced him as though he was her life line.**_

 _ **The Prince, who was previously cradling the Princess on his lap, adjusted his eyeglasses. The servant who saw what happened where so shocked their jaws were hanging.**_

 _ **Yet the person who was being embraced remained standing, unmoving and wide eyed.**_

 _And the Prince was there to see my brazen action including the servants?! Is that the reason of his weird behavior?_

 _ **"I don't like to share what is mine" he stated.**_

 _Why would the Prince act like that? It's not like I am promised to him… and as far as I know Byakuya is technically my Fiancée, since I am supposed to be Asya….. so there is no wrong for me to embrace him or is it?_

"Rukia" Byakuya called her, seeing as she was in a deep thought.

Rukia look up at him.

 _When did he turned around from the window?_

 **He kissed her right cheek.**

Rukia blushed at the memory. "Why did you called for me?" she asked trying to divert the process of her thoughts.

"I heard you are going to tour around the kingdom" Byakuya started to say. "Use this" he said as he handed her a robe.

Rukia was going to reach for it but suddenly he moved behind her in a swift motion and put the cloak on her.

"It will protect you from the sand and hot weather" Byakuya stated. "Also, take this" he added. He took something under the table.

 _Shirayuki?_


	35. Chapter 35 : The Mask

_**"Faith has 70-odd branches and one of them is modesty"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 34: The mask**

 _Shirayuki?_

Rukia walk towards the Royal chariot, they were going to use for the tour. She look around to find the Prince.

 _Where is that confusing idiot?_

After her meeting with Byakuya, she returned to her room. She needs to prepare herself for the travel. When she arrived at her room, she noticed a bunch of red flowers on her table. She approached it and found a letter.

 _ **Dear Tiny (Asiya),**_

 _ **I am sorry for my rude behavior a while ago. Please don't think of it in the bad way. Hope you like this flowers. (I know this are your favorites)**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Sosuke.**_

 _So Asiya likes red flowers. It's not my style though, but they're pretty._

Rukia was gonna climb the chariot but she hesitated seeing as the man slave prostrated on the floor.

 **Rukia gracefully stepped her feet.**

 **Yet it did not touch the ground, rather she is stepping the back of a man.**

 _ **What's the meaning of this? Why is he kneeling on the ground and letting me step on him?!**_

 **"Your Highness, please allow us to carry you on our back" the man said.**

 **Rukia bit her lip. She immediately took off her foot from the man's back and returned it on the chariot.**

 **Suddenly a golden chair was brought in front of her, thus she step on the chair's base avoiding to step at the man's back again.**

 **Rukia sat regally on the chair as she could without flinching from the thought that the men carrying the golden chair were probably exhausted.**

"Hey Tiny!" The Prince called her. The servants just stood in their places as if nothing is happening.

Rukia look at him in a very annoyed way.

 _Is he a kid?! Why would he keep on calling me Tiny?! And he had weird tantrums as well._

The Prince walk towards her. He look at the servants and guards standing, waiting for their departure. Suddenly he winked at her in a wicked way.

 _I think there is something bad that's going to happen._

"Tiny, let's go" The Prince shouted as he dragged Rukia towards the saddle of the horse.

Like a ragged doll, Rukia was assisted by the Prince on climbing the horse and he rode behind her.

As fast as a lightning, the Prince rode the horse as they gallop on the desert leaving their escorts.

The guards jaw dropped from what the Prince did. They knew the Prince to be a free soul yet they didn't expected to see him so happy in doing so by running away with the Princess. They tried to follow the two as they rode away.

Rukia's hair was flying with the wind. Riding a horse is her favorite activity after Kaien introduced it to her. The blood rushed to her body as excitement and thrill pumps adrenaline to her veins. It feels almost perfect except for the fact that she was not riding the horse alone.

Rukia scowled to herself when she heard his laughter.

"Ha! Ha! I bit they won't reach us anytime soon" the Prince declared as they rode away from the escorts.

"Hey Tiny, why are you so silent?" the Prince suddenly asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia asked back.

"Doing what?" The Prince ask.

Rukia remained silent. _Do you like playing with me? You think I am stupid?_

"Ah" the Prince said in understanding. "I know you don't like stepping on those people" he started to say.

The Prince slowed down his pace with the horse. "I don't like it too. I don't like to treat my people like trash" he continued to say.

"You might not remember this but I am one of them. I was treated like a trash too" The Prince said.

Rukia turned her head to look at the Prince properly.

"Yet it was you who said I am worthy at that time when even our father said that I am useless" he continued to say.

… _ **. The Prince's flashback…..**_

 _ **My mother died after giving birth to me. I grow up having a sickly body, that the Pharaoh's hope of making me his successor was crushed. When the threat of the Lower Egyptian Kingdom arises, he married the daughter of the Lower Egyptian Pharaoh and thus established an alliance between the two kingdoms.**_

 _ **Father ordered to send me away, since it was decided that his child with the Princess will be appointed as the successor of the throne. Since my mother came from a modest family, I was tossed away and hidden to the public. My entire existence is forbidden to be revealed.**_

 _ **After 6 years of being away from the Palace, I was taken back. Then I met a small version of the late Queen. Her name is Asiya. She was a very feisty girl and she would climb every tree on the court yard without regard to her status as the Princess and successor of the throne.**_

 _ **Asiya was a strong yet humble girl. She befriended the servants and had a childhood friend who was a lost child, his name is Renji. They were always together.**_

 _ **I wanted to talk to her.**_

 _ **All those time, I stayed inside the Palace not even once did I dared to do so. I wore a mask to hide myself. Because I wasn't supposed to exist, I am a fallen Prince… I am just a trash.**_

" _ **Hey what's your name?" someone asked.**_

 _ **The little Prince look up at the branch of the tree above him. Asiya is hanging on it while she was talking to him.**_

" _ **My name is unimportant" the little Prince said.**_

" _ **Eh? What kind of name is that?!" The Princes commented.**_

 _ **The little Prince raised his eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly he understood his mistake….**_

" _ **My name is not worth mentioning. I am nobody… I am just a trash" he said.**_

" _ **Ok" Asiya answered.**_

 _ **The little Prince felt bad for himself.**_

" _ **I'll just call you 'Worthy' from now on" Asiya smiled brightly.**_

… _ **..end of flashback….**_

The Prince smiled unconsciously from the memory.

Rukia scowled at his expression.

 _His confusing….. I don't know what to think anymore…Is he my enemy or my ally?_


	36. Chapter 36 : Back to Aswan

_**"The most beloved by God among the people are those who brings more benefit to people"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 33: Back to Aswan**

 _His confusing….. I don't know what to think anymore…Is he my enemy or my ally?_

Rukia remain silent as they travel on the dessert. Luckily their escorts reached them after sometime. She demanded to ride on another horse yet the escorts refused her by requesting the both of them to ride the chariot together. So now she was stuck with The Prince again.

"I see that you brought a sword with you" The Prince suddenly uttered conversationally.

Rukia automatically touched the hilt of the sword as soon as she heard him mention it.

"I was poked by it throughout our journey" The Prince said while smiling at her.

Rukia look at him.

"Do you not trust me or your escorts?" The Prince asked.

 _His so straight forward! But actually…I have not trusted anyone since arriving here._

"Trust. That's a deep word to say" Rukia started to say. "I am not that foolish to do such thing"

"Ah. But you can't go on living without trusting anyone. Being suspicious all the time is tiring" the Prince said.

" **I will help you" the person said to Rukia. They were standing at the roof top of the school building. "Trust in me"**

"It's better than trusting. I'd rather get tired than betrayed" Rukia answered.

The Prince pushed his eyeglasses. "I see that you had deep cuts" he commented. "But still you should try and enjoy yourself"

"I am enjoying myself. I enjoy talking to you" Rukia retorted. "I like how ironic you speak. You talk about trust yet I see that you don't trust people yourself"

The Prince blinked. "Why would you say that?"

"You're carrying your sword with you" Rukia pointed out.

The Prince touched the hilt of his sword.

"It poked my back while we rode" Rukia added.

"You're funny. It's not that I don't trust people. I bring this with me to protect my people" the Prince said.

" **I will protect those people"**

Rukia turned away and look outside the window of the chariot.

For the rest of the way, the Prince spent his time discussing with the main escort about securing the vicinity of the market.

Rukia noticed that they are heading to Aswan.

 **"Lady, you are alive" the man announced in his dying moments. "Please be careful with your brother" he added.**

 _ **Brother? I don't have any sibling at all. What is he saying about?**_

 **"H-his trying to kill you" the man said before he died.**

 _Either the dead man was mistaken or the Prince was hiding his true color perfectly. Ever since, I knew about my resemblance to the missing Princess, I suspected that the Prince in some way related to it but why would the Prince kill his sister?_

"Asiya. We've arrived" The Prince called her.

Rukia look at the Prince in confusion.

 _Silly! I am Asiya._

The Prince took off his cloak, so Rukia took her cloak as well. It revealed her elegant dress and fine gold accessories. She look like a walking treasure chest.

The Prince look awed at the Princess. He extended his hands and offered to assist her from getting off of the chariot. The people around were star stricken by the Royalty in front of them. After sometime, they fell on their knees in reverence.

"It is our honor to be graced by the Prince and Princess's appearance" the head of Aswan uttered respectfully. "We welcome thee, please proceed to my humble place"

The whole time, the people of the market were just staring at the royalty.

Suddenly a beggar approached Rukia. He reached his hands to her and begged for alms.

The crowd collectedly gasped. The escort tried to shoo the beggar away yet suddenly the Prince spoke out.

"Take this mister" The prince offered the beggar a pouch.

"No" Rukia suddenly said. She took the pouch from the Prince.

The Prince look at her. The beggar felt nervous, after seeing the Princess call one of her escorts. The people stared at the Princess.

The escorts nodded. The Prince also agreed to her plan.

The beggar was assisted by the escorts. The people could only stare at the Royalties back as they headed to a place called Abe.

After sometime they reached Abe and the place were filled with beggars and street kids. They are all waiting in anticipation for the Princess's words. The manager of the restaurant was shocked when the beggars were escorted inside his establishment. He almost drove away the 'pests' if not for the sudden arrival of the Royalties.

"Serve everyone with the best food you have" Rukia commanded.

The manager who was dumb stricken could only nod his head.

Rukia deposited the pouch on his table. "I believe this is enough for everyone to be feed"

The manager nodded. He motioned for his servants to serve the beggars and feed the street kids. The waiters were shocked but they do as they were told.

Rukia sat at the corner of the restaurant. She motioned for the escorts to enter the restaurant and eat lunch with them. The Prince motioned for the soldiers to follow the Princess's command. He himself sat beside the Princess and ate his lunch among the beggars and street kids.

The people were shocked at what's happening inside the most expensive restaurant.

"Unbelievable! The Royalties eating with the beggars?!" the crowd whispered with each other.

Suddenly the escorts approached them. They were very nervous.

 _Are we going to get arrested for being loud while the Royalties were eating?_

The escorts gave them food graciously.

"Please eat with us" One of the elite escort guard invited the crowd. "The Princess ordered that everyone should be feed"

"T-Thank you" they collectedly answered.

 _The Princess is so generous!_


	37. Chapter 37 : Rebel

_**"God will help a person as long as he helps his brother"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 34: Rebel**

 _The Princess is so generous!_

After everyone finished eating, Rukia instructed them to clean their own mess. She also made it her duty to know if the foods were eaten and the leftovers were feed to the animals.

"Listen People!" Rukia spoke out. "From now on, I don't want to see anyone getting hungry in this place. No one shall waste their food and everyone was to be treated fairly. For those people who doesn't have a home shall approach me at my office. As the Princess, I will make sure that everyone has an equal opportunity"

The people who were listening at Rukia's speech were dumb stricken. They could clearly hear the sincerity in her voice and it made them feel connected with her. As though, the Princess know what they were going through. As if the Princess experienced having nothing to eat or a place to leave in just like most of them do.

The Prince on the other hand was so moved by her speech. The soldiers almost cried at the Princess's boldness.

"Long live Princess Asiya! May the gods bless you and our Kingdom!" the people collectedly shouted. The crowd fell into loud cheering for the Princess. They thank the Royalties and the escorts.

"You did not change" someone said amidst the crowd. The person stared at Rukia's figure while she talk to the people on the market.

Rukia felt like somebody where staring at her, immediately she turn around but saw nothing unusual.

After the Prince talked to the escorts, he approached Rukia and whispered something to her.

"It seems that our trip would be cut short. Some Rebels were spotted in the vicinity. I think we should leave immediately.

Rukia nodded in understanding. She said her farewell to the people. The crowd were so thankful for the little feast the Princess arranged for all of them.

"Thank you to all of you. Please live strong and peaceful" Rukia said as she rode the chariot. The crowd followed the procession up until the exit of the settlement. They sung their praises for the Princess and the Kingdom.

 **At the Rebels camp….**

"I see that those ingrates swayed the people's heart. Who would have believe the next Pharaoh would eat among the beggars?!" somebody said.

"I would never fall for such cheap trick. When he would rule the kingdom, his going to be the same as those fools before him. Taking away our lands, enslaving our people while he stayed in his palace ravaging our women!" another one spoke.

"They were all promises and good graces in the front. Yet when they are in the position, they turn a blind eye and forget their promises. They were all the same!"

"I heard the Princess is different"

"The Princess?! What can a woman do? She was supposed to be the heir of the throne but after disappearing for how many years. She would step up and say such bold statements. She is just like anyone. She's weak. The kingdom is better off without a weak ruler"

"Yet you can't deny, how she reign up the peoples build up rage towards the Royalties. Now the people in this settlement were going to be unwilling to fight alongside us"

"If they won't support our movement we will take everything from them. We will loot everything from those useless idiots"

"Shut up Arraniero!" a cloaked man shouted.

"You shut up Shiba! I am higher in rank than you!" Arraniero exclaimed.

"What rank?! We are rebels, everyone are equal. I am much stronger than you though" Kaien retorted.

The two rebel armies stared at each other. Suddenly an imposing figure walk between Arraniero and Shiba.

"What's the meaning of this?" The person asked. His robe that was tied on his shoulder were bellowing as he stride.

"Nothing much captain" Arraniero said nervously.

The person look down at the armies then to the leaders of both factions.

Kaien looked away from the Captain. He wanted to say something yet prevented himself from doing since it would not turn good to have internal division among their force at such crucial times.

' _The inevitable war is fast approaching. Rukia, hang on'_

"Kaien" The Captain said as he patted Kaien's back.

"Uncle. Do you want to be the Pharaoh?" Kaien asked.

The man look at Kaien. His eyes showed an undetermined sparkle.

Rukia and the Prince rode inside the chariot together. They remained silent throughout the way.

Rukia fell into deep thoughts.

 _Something is going to happen. I felt like I am under the typhoon's eye. The silence is unusual. The people were restless. I can't trust anyone at this moment._

"Do you want to go somewhere before we return at the palace?" The Prince asked her.

Rukia stared at the Prince thoughtfully.

"I guess there is somewhere I want to go" Rukia answered.


	38. Chapter 38 : Kaien

_**"Whoever gransts respite to ( a deptor) who is in difficulty, God will grant him relief in this world and hereafter"-H**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: Names of places are fictional Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 35: Kaien**

"I guess there is somewhere I want to go" Rukia answered.

 _Kaien are you one of the Rebels?_

… _ **.. Flash back from earlier in the market….**_

 **Rukia excused herself from the crowd. She sneaked out and head to the abandoned building where they separated with Renji. She was hoping to meet him again yet after roaming around the market she still could not find him.**

 **She tried asking the people yet according to them, they do not know anybody with that name.**

 _ **Why are they lying to me?**_

" **Lieutenant Shiba, the captain ordered for everyone to leave. The escorts were monitoring the market's vicinity we may get in trouble if we stayed longer"**

 **Rukia listened at the two cloaked figure's conversation. She is currently inside the abandoned building. Luckily she was completely hidden from anyone because of her strategic position (i.e seating on the floor behind a ruined brick wall).**

 _ **Shiba?**_

 **The person being addressed as Shiba remained silent.**

" **Kaien.."**

" **Let's head back" Kaien instructed the man. They exited the building.**

 **After sometime, Rukia decided to return to Abe where everyone are waiting for her.**

 **As soon as she entered the establishment the people crowded towards her. Everyone are excited to speak with her.**

 _ **This is strange. I thought I am cold and unsociable. Why are they flocking towards me?**_

 **Everyone were treating her like a very close friend of theirs.**

 **Rukia suddenly felt like somebody where staring at her, immediately she turn around but saw nothing unusual.**

 **After the Prince talked to the escorts, he approached Rukia and whispered something to her.**

" **It seems that our trip would be cut short. Some Rebels were spotted in the vicinity. I think we should leave immediately.**

… **. End of flash back….**

They arrived at the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia eagerly knocked on the gate. She was so excited to be back.

 _I wonder how Masaki-san where doing._

"Asya" The Prince called her. "There is something I need to tell you before I leave" he continued to say.

Rukia looked at him.

 _Isn't he going to stay for a while?_

"Since it would be dangerous for both of us to return at the Palace. I want you to stay here until I return tomorrow. We are informed that, an ambush is going to happen. We only have few escorts with us, I can't put you in any more danger. If I had the choice, I would have not let you accompany me with the trip" The Prince stated.

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry too much" Rukia said.

"I know but still I can't let you be endangered. The people loves you" he added.

"Would you not want to stay for a while?" Rukia asked.

"I want too yet we can't delay our return. The rebels were going to suspect something" The Prince informed. "I will protect you along with my people"

"Good by- " Rukia started to say but The Prince stopped her from finishing what she was about to say.

"Please don't say goodbye. It's not like we are not going to see each other again" The Prince said while he smiled to her.

" **I am going now….." Rukia said.**

" **Yeah. Seems so….." He said. "See you again, Rukia"**

 _The Prince was so smooth. His got talent with words. Hope they are going to be ok._

Rukia stared at the Prince's back as he rode on one of the horses while he is disguised as an escort.

 _His very clever._

Suddenly the gate was opened. The few escorts that remained to protect her, bowed in front of the Kuchiki elders. Rukia on the other hand, bowed slightly in respect. They bowed to her as well. The maids bowed to her as they admitted her inside the house.

Rukia was taken cared by the servants just like when she had stayed in the mansion. Yet something is missing.

 _Where is Masaki-san? Isn't Byakuya at home?_

Rukia tried to ask the servants yet no one knows about where is Masaki and Byakuya was still on a business trip.

… **.Flash back from that morning in the Palace….**

 **"I heard you are going to tour around the kingdom" Byakuya started to say. "Use this" he said as he handed her a robe.**

 **Rukia was going to reach for it but suddenly he moved behind her in a swift motion and put the cloak on her.**

 **"It will protect you from the sand and hot weather" Byakuya stated. "Also, take this" he added. He took something under the table.**

 _ **Shirayuki?**_

" **I am going to go on a business meeting. Take this sword with you" Byakuya said. He approached her and tied it on her waist. He stood so close to her that he could practically see the number of long lashes she had and the redness on her cheek.**

" **Take care of yourself" Byakuya said.**

… **..end of flash back…..**

Rukia laid on her bed.

 _Masaki-san, where did you go?_


	39. Chapter 39 : Terror

BLRR

" **Those That Run**

By (the steeds) that run with panting (breath). Striking sparks of fire (by their hooves). And scouring to the raid at dawn. And raise the dust in clouds the while. Penetrating forthwith as one into the midst (of the foe). Verily! Man is ungrateful to his Lord. And to that fact he bears witness (by his deeds). And verily, he is violent in the love of wealth.

Knows he not that when the contents of the graves are brought out and poured fourth? And that which is in the breast (of men) shall be made known? Verily, that day their Lord will be well acquainted with them (as to their deeds)"-Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant!

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 36: Terror**

 _Masaki-san, where did you go?_

Rukia did not notice when she closed her eyes. She drifted somewhere between consciousness and her night terror.

 **"** **Ru-k-ia" somebody whispered behind her.**

 **Rukia can't move her body.**

 _ **Snakes! There are so many snakes.**_

 **The slithering snake coiled on her body like a rope tying her up. A white snake slithered on her neck towards her face. Three more snake slithered on both sides of her legs upward.**

 **Rukia desperately shake off the snakes from her. She throw away the ones slithering on her neck and kick away the other snakes. She run deeper into the forest blindly and suddenly she fell inside a trap on the ground.**

 **Rukia instinctively closed her eyes as she tried her best to brace herself from the fall. Yet there was no pain except for the bruises she had from running wildly in the forest a while ago. Slowly she opened her eyes.**

 **Instead of a total darkness, a blinding white light assaulted her sight. After sometime, her eyes adjusted and she finally noticed that she was inside a room. There was nothing inside except her. The walls were all white and it seem to be the source of the blinding light.**

 _ **Where am I?**_

" **Kisuke?! Where are you? Stop messing with me!" she shouted. "Urahara Kisuke!?"**

 _ **Great now I think I am losing my mind. A while ago I am in the forest and now I am inside a room?**_

 **Suddenly Rukia heard a noise. It was barely noticeable but it was enough to alert her. The wall suddenly disintegrated revealing an unusually dressed crowd. They were all wearing masks. The crowd were divided into two groups; the ones wearing prominent black outfit and other ones that are wearing full white.**

 _ **What is happening?**_

 **Rukia then noticed that she was not alone inside the white room. The man in front of them were saying something about 'berries'. Suddenly, someone came up to her.**

 **Rukia raised her fist and prepared to fight anyone who dare come near her. She wrestled the masked guy who came to her yet another one came and then another one. Though she knew how to fight in one on one combat she didn't stand a chance against five guys that are bigger than her.**

 **The crowd were murmuring something up until someone from the crowd raised his hands. "She's mine" he announced.**

 **Rukia raised an eyebrow from the person's audacity to claim her. Yet she remain silent.**

" **Nope. I am the one who found her. So she's mine" someone declared. Rukia noticed that the person's voice is quite familiar. It belongs to the person who called her back at the forest.**

 **Rukia felt like cringing.** _ **I just hope this is still part of your plan, Kisuke.**_

 **Rukia noticed that, this place is probably one of the black market auction. If no one will purchase her, she will end up getting chopped just like the ones ahead of her.**

 **Rukia is an agent-in training that is working under Kisuke Urahara, a shady shop owner/undercover agent. She met him during one of her escapes from the Boss. He offered to give her a shelter and food in exchange for information. She accepted the deal and in exchange he pay her a little. She had been working under him for 3 years now and learned about the complicated web of underground dealings including her Boss status among the hollows (ie. Code name for the underground brokers and syndicates). Yet now as she was sold at one of the underground auction, she realized that her knowledge about Las Noches (code name for black market) were very little.**

 _ **They probably did something to me. My perception is messed up.**_

" **You!" the announcer called her. "You belong to him now" he said as he pointed at the person wearing a prominent black outfit.**

" **What a bore….. I won't be able to have my fun for now" the man who Rukia recognized his voice said as he raised his sword, it was covered with blood. His mask is smiling creepily.**

 **Rukia felt real fear slithered inside of her. He saw how he killed the person that came after her without hesitation. Some of the blood spluttered at her.**

 **Rukia forgot what happened after that. As soon as she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a bed and she is wearing a kimono.**

 **After sometime someone called her behind the door.**

" **I see that you are awake" he stated.**

 _ **Is he the one who took me? He seemed to be a sensible person.**_

" **Who are you?" he asked. His voice was very calm yet it sounded very deadly. As if he wanted to kill her then and there.**

 **Rukia suddenly clasped her head as the unbearable pain assaulted her. She couldn't breathe properly and her vision is deeming. She was hallucinating that the room is getting smaller and was swirling.**

Rukia woke up panting. She was covered in sweat.

"It was just a night mare" Rukia said to herself as she tried to calm down.

 _Damn! I forgot to bring my Byakuya (the bunny). His my medicine (an effective relaxant… she cuddled the bunny whenever she got night terrors)._

Rukia hugged herself. _The scariest night terrors are the ones that happened in the past._

She shook her head and decided to forget about it. _Nothing good will come up by remembering those things._

No matter what she did, nightmares won't leave her alone if she tried sleeping back thus she stood up from her bed and took a change of clothes from the cabinet. She decided to cool herself by going to the garden yet something is eating her up. She won't be able to clear her mind unless she verify her suspicion about Kaien.

"I hope the elders would not mind if I borrow one of their horses" Rukia uttered.

Rukia stealthily sneak out of the mansion with the horse in the middle of the night.

 _Thankfully, Kaien taught me how to tame horses, I would have not been able to sneak out with it silently._

"I am a little disappointed with the guards. How will they be able to protect Byakuya's property if someone like me was able to sneak out without getting caught?" Rukia uttered. She was riding the horse towards the settlement. It was where Kaien and the others leave, back when she was still staying at the mansion. She navigated her way through the aid of the oil lamp she took from the gate.

"I wonder what happened. Why would Kaien become a Rebel? Thus Byakuya know about this? Masaki-san…." Rukia uttered a little bit worried.

"What is really happening…. Am I doing the right thing by pretending to be the Princess?...… I just hope I am not making things more complicated for the people in this world. I hate to be a burden to anyone…again" Rukia said.

After sometime she arrived at the settlement.

"Just as I thought. No one is here" she commented after seeing the abandoned houses.

Rukia entered the house which Kaien and his wife used to leave. She sat at one of the chairs.

 _This place used to be filled with everyone's laughter. I wondered what happened._

 _The first time I noticed when I came to this world, everyone were restless as if something is going to explode. No matter how much Kaien hide his anxiousness, I could still see it. What are they hiding from me?_

 **"Miss" someone said.**


	40. Chapter 40 : Complicated

BLRR

" **Piling Up- The Emulous Desire**

The mutual rivalry for piling up of worldly things diverts you,

Until you visit the graves,

Nay! You shall come to know!

Again nay! You shall come to know,

Nay! If you knew with a sure knowledge (The end result of piling up, you would not have been occupied yourselves in worldly things),

Verily! You shall see the Blazing Fire,

And again, you shall see it with certainty of sight,

Then on that Day you shall be asked about the delights (You indulged in, in this world)"-Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable. Even Shakespeare doesn't stand a chance! (That's my argument)

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 37: Complicated**

 **"Miss" someone said.**

 **The stranger looked at the sleeping girl. He tried to nudge her but she did not budge. Seeing as the girl is deeply asleep, he took the cloth that was hanged on the tree and used it as cover for the girl. He is about to wrap her shoulders with it, to protect her from the chilly evening yet.**

 **"WHA!" Rukia suddenly jumped while shouting in surprise. As soon as she saw the cloaked person, her fight mode kick in. "Who are you stranger?!" She exclaimed fiercely.**

 _ **I am used to perverts! I won't let them take advantage of me! This person did not know who he is messing with.**_

 **Rukia thought to herself. Her fist were raised in a defensive form.**

 **The stranger did not uttered a single word.**

 **"Go away stranger! This is my turf" Rukia said. She stood her ground.**

 **"Indecency is not tolerated in this place. Even for a beautiful young girl like you" he said.**

 _ **Beautiful? Girl?**_

 **Rukia can't help herself but blush at the complement minus the young girl comment.**

 **"Where are your parent young girl? You should not go out at night by yourself" he said sternly.**

 **"What is it with you?!" Rukia asked back. She doesn't like to be treated like an immature kid.**

 **"And I am not a young girl! I am adult" she added.**

 **The stranger did not speak behind his cloak for a few minutes.**

 **"Young girl, are you perhaps here waiting for your boyfriend to run away?" he suddenly asked.**

 **"Mister I am not a young girl, and there is no way I will run away with a snooty nose kid!" Rukia retorted.**

 **"So you are not interested with snooty kids? Then I like you! You should come with me. I love young girls" he announced seriously.**

 **"Ehh? What are you talking about you perverted stranger?!" Rukia asked nervously.**

 _ **It looks like this person is sick in the head. I should run away from him.**_

 **Rukia immediately thought. "I-I should go home as you said! Bye stranger. Hope you got eaten by a hyena!" she exclaimed while escaping away.**

Rukia shook her head.

 _It was when I first meet him. How stupid of me not to recognized that voice! It sounded just like 'him'._

 _Kaien was the first person I met in this world. He should have been the last person I wanted to meet!_

 _I have just realized what he mean by saying he likes young girls._

" **You are a pervert when we first met. Saying that you like girls" Rukia commented. She was cleaning her sword while they take a break from their training.**

" **Hahaha. I said that?! To you? I must be mistaken at that time because of your height" Kaien said.**

 **Rukia pouted.**

" **I knew many young girls who stay alone in oasis. All of them fell prey to various perverts and slave traders. That's my way of scaring them away but if I had known it was you. I would have not bothered" Kaien said. "You can wrestle a horse by your own. Hahaha"**

 _Rukia could still hear his melodious laughter. If Kaien was 'him' he should have not even think of helping me in the first place._

 _I was so shocked with their uncanny resemblance but the black hair suit him more._

 **"So. You are his new girl I suppose?" an awfully familiar voice sounded behind her making her soul jump out of her skin hypothetically.**

 _ **Mister Pervert!**_

 **Rukia turned to look at the person she swear to recognize anywhere just by his voice.**

 **The man wearing a robe stood a few feet behind her. He unceremoniously took off his cloak revealing his spiky black hair. He looks so stunningly-**

 _ **Handsome**_

 **"So what is your name?" The man asked her curiously peeking at her face.**

 **"R-Rukia" Rukia answered nervously.**

 **"Eh?! What kind of name is that?" The weird man asked her comically. Rukia could only look at him dumbfounded.**

 **"So where did you guys find each other? I know you are his type of girl but I can't believe he would choose a young girl like you. Oh! I know….so that stick in the mud likes young girls. I did not expect him to be like this. Hahahaha! I guess it's time for a change" the man endlessly prattled satisfied with himself.**

 **"Anyway I like you! I already have a wife but if you like I can take you home with me. Hahahaha! I can only imagine what would his reaction will be. I guess he would summon his thousand army and marched it towards my small house and crushed it under his feet. Hahahaha! That prick!" He stated endlessly.**

 **Rukia could only look up at him worriedly. The man coughed.**

 **"Uhm! I am Kaien Shiba, I want to be a captain for a long time but that old man did not resigned yet but if you want you can call me captain. Anyway I am here to escort you to that pricks house" Kaien stated happily.**

 _ **He is so…. Amusing.**_

 **"So where are your valuables Rukia?" He asked a little bit serious.**

 **"I don't have anything much, just this bag" She stated.**

 **"Ok! Then hop on" He declared. Rukia looked at him questioningly since she could see no vehicle for transportation.**

 **"Aw! You're no fun Rukia! You should have asked how deep?!" he stated looking a little disappointed. He pouted his lips like a small child.**

 **"It's a joke Rukia! You should have laughed" he complained**

 **Rukia laughed awkwardly trying to guess what so funny about his statement. After sometime he left and said about fetching a ride.**

 **She sat at one of the steps of the ruined building, waiting for Kaien's return.**

 _Kaien was so different to him yet similar at the same time. His jokes are lame too! His appearance sadden me but I was glad that he was not who he was in my real world. Ironically I feel light and warm in his presence although I should have stay away from him._

 _It was amusing how Kaien was._

 **"Rukia" he said.**

 **"Rukia" somebody called.**

 **"Hey, Rukia" he called again.**

 **Rukia opened her eyes slowly as her sleepiness disappeared. The first thing she noticed is that she is inside a small room that was moving or something.**

 **"Where am I?" she asked more to herself than to anyone.**

 **"You are in a carriage" Someone she couldn't see answered her question. Rukia deduced that much as she remain silent and waited for a second to adjust.**

 **"You can come out now. We have arrived at his house" the person announced from the outside of the carriage. Rukia noticed a small window in front of her, thus she crawled towards it and open the lavish curtain.**

 **The 2 horses pulling the carriage she was actually riding, stood in front of a huge wooden gate. It was around night time and she could only see her surroundings thanks to an oil lamps hanging on either side of the gate.**

 **Gingerly Rukia opened the door to her side and get out of the carriage.**

 **"Shiba-san" Rukia called the man knocking on the wooden gate.**

 **"We have arrive! Call the master of this house" Kaien announced. After sometime the gate opened and revealed the grandeur of the house inside.**

 **Rukia could only gape at how large the house stood and how beautiful it is. She squinted her eyes to confirm the vision in front of her.**

 _ **I've seen bigger buildings than this but I've never seen anything as beautiful and grand in person. I can't believe I'll set foot at one!**_

 **"Welcome" the servants lined into two including the guards standing at the gate a while ago and bowed deeply to them. At the end of the line, the master of the house stood in his magnanimous stature.**

 **Rukia felt like her legs numbed and she can't control her limbs. Nervousness coursed to her entire body. She would not have been able to move if not for Kaien gently pushing her back.**

 **"Your blocking the way you know" Kaien whispered to her.**

 _Kaien was the one who brought me to the Kuchiki mansion as per Byakuya's order._

 _Kaien is different. Is he? For all I know I am just playing under ones plan._

 **"Rukia" somebody called her.**

 **Rukia turn around to face Kaien's almost unrecognizable expression. "Is that prick, knew anything about this trip of yours?" he asked her.**

 **Rukia smiled at him. "Why do I need to ask for his consent for a little tour? I mean it's not like I would run away or something" she reasoned.**

 **"You're right. I bit being in the same house as that prick is boring as hell!" He exclaimed.**

 **Rukia look at Kaien in wonder.**

 _ **How could he call Byakuya as prick all the time? Isn't he afraid of the consequence of disrespecting him?**_

 **Rukia tighten her hold on the horses' reign as she turn sharply around the corner.**

 **"You learn very fast Rukia" he commented.**

 **Rukia smiled at his praise. She maneuvered her horse to run as fast as it could towards the north. Her hair flew in the wind as she enjoyed the ride. Suddenly she arrive at an oasis, she slowed down her pace and guided the horse to move further inside it.**

 **She noticed the giant pyramid as she exited the oasis on the other side.**

 **"So. That is the famous Pyramid, I always heard of. It looks so gigantic even in a distant view from here" Rukia uttered in awe.**

 **She watched how the sun cast a shadow of the Pyramid.**

 _ **It looks so beautiful. Whoever made those pyramid were genius!**_

 **After some time, Rukia walk back towards the other exit of the oasis.**

 _ **Where is Kaien? I thought he followed me towards this oasis. Anyway where did I enter this place again? The trees look exactly the same with each other, I could not possibly discern which way I entered this place.**_

 _I felt like something is not right….._


	41. Chapter 41 : Change

BLRR

" **The Earthquake**

When the earth is shaken with its final earthquake,

And when the earth throws out its burdens,

And man will say: "What is the matter with it?"

That Day it will declare its information,

Because your Lord will inspire it,

That Day mankind will proceed in scattered groups that they may be shown their deeds,

So whoever does good equal to the weight of an atom shall see it,

And whoever does evil equal to the weight of an atom shall see it" -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable. Even Shakespeare doesn't stand a chance! (That's my argument)

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 38: Change**

 _I felt like something is not right….._

 _I am just being paranoid… Even though Kaien kept it a secret that he was a Rebel, they didn't do any harm to me while I was with them._

… **flash back at the time of her time with Kaien and his group….**

 **Rukia was standing in front of the people living inside the settlement.**

" **Everyone this is Rukia" Kaien introduced her to them. The people welcomed her and some even came up to her and invite her to their homes.**

" **Your hair is so beautiful Rukia" one of the girl said.**

 **Rukia smiled at the complement. They are currently touring her inside the settlement. Suddenly she noticed a very beautiful girl approaching Kaien from a far.**

 _ **Who is she?**_

" **She is Lady Miyako. Kaien's wife. She's super smart and kind" another girl complemented.**

 **Together they walk over two them.**

" **Miyako, this is Rukia. She's living with Kuchiki" Kaien introduced.**

" **Oh. You're too straight forward Honey" Miyako shyly said. "Nice to meet you Rukia-san"**

" **Nice to meet you too, Miyako-san" Rukia greeted.**

" **Rukia came here to learn how to ride a horse. I will be teaching her since I've got nothing to do" Kaien said.**

" **Just don't be too rough on her Honey" Miyako said smiling.**

" **Of course Darling" Kaien said.**

" **Kyaa! They are at it again" one of the girls said. Rukia was curious what they are referring to.**

" **They were so in love with each other. PDA alert around them is always on" the other girl whispered at Rukia.**

 **Rukia blushed at the information because tada! Kaien is publicly kissing his wife.**

 _ **I wonder…If I hadn't come to his life….He would probably be doing things like this with other girl…..**_

… **..end of flash back…**

 _Just as 'he' said it was all my fault._

Rukia was beginning to feel more down.

 _I am not the kind of person to let things make me down. I fought my misfortunes and either learn to accept them or overcome them. I constantly tried to be the best at the things I do but there are times when I knew I could not change what has already been done._

 **"Hey Midget!" Kaien called her.**

 **Rukia looked up from her table, seeing as Kaien is running towards her as she buried herself on the pages of the book. She was trying her best to know everything about what she needs to know inside the palace; Power hierarchy.**

 **"Kaien-dono?" Rukia asked Kaien respectfully.**

 **"What's with the formality, Midget?" Kaien asked, he drill a punch on her head in a friendly way.**

 **Truthfully, if only he is allowed and is not awkward, he would have invited Rukia to a one on one drinking marathon just to see that childish expression again and not the attitude Byakuya drilled on her.**

 **"Have you seen Byakuya?" Rukia asked him suddenly.**

 **'What kind of potion was Byakuya feeding Rukia, so that he would be the only name she uttered all the time?'**

 **Kaien wondered to himself.**

 **"I mean…my Bunny" Rukia corrected herself.**

 **"Rukia" Kaien said seriously.**

 **Rukia look up at him.**

 **"Do you know where your heart is?" Kaien asked seriously.**

 _ **Is this a rhetorical question?**_

 **"Ummm. I think it is in here?" Rukia answered after a while as she pointed on her chest.**

 **"Wrong" Kaien stated.**

 **Rukia look at him weirdly.**

 **"It is in here" Kaien declared as he raised his fist.**

 **Rukia look at him, waiting for an explanation.**

 **"Even if the people you cared, leave you or was far away, as long as you keep your heart holding on fiercely on them, they will always remain a hand span near to you" Kaien finished saying.**

 _Kaien is indeed very different from him. Yet they are the same in a sense that both of them could reach my deepest personality and crack my defense. Even though he had no idea what I have gone through his advice was so direct to the point._

 **"Don't die alone, no matter what" he added.**

 _That idealism doesn't apply to me anymore. People like me who cause ruin to whoever I get closed to were meant to die alone._

Rukia closed her eyes and laid down her head on the table. She was trying to remember her moments at this place.

 _No matter how I tried to disconnect myself and not trust people. I always ended up giving a piece of my heart that I thought I already lost._

"Kaien….Miyako-san…Masaki-san…I missed all of you" Rukia uttered. Suddenly she heard a commotion outside.

"Rukia" someone said.

" **I think you are being too hard on yourself" Kaien said to her while they are training.**

 _Things aren't easy for me so I need to try harder than anyone._

" **You will never perfect your sword style like. You are meant to do it in a soft and fluid way" Kaien corrected her posture.**

" **Wrong" he said after whacking her hand that was holding the sword.**

" **Wrong" he said again.**

" **Rukia if you want to learn. Don't close your mind" Kaien stated.**


	42. Chapter 42 : Enemy

BLRR

" **He Frowned 24-32**

Then let mankind look at his food,

How We poured down water in torrents,

Then We broke open the earth, splitting [it with sprouts],

And caused to grow within it grain,

And grapes and herbage,

And olive and palm trees,

And gardens of dense shrubbery,

And fruit and grass,

[As] enjoyment for you and your grazing livestock" -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable. Even Shakespeare doesn't stand a chance! (That's my argument).

Hi this is OPgirl, welcome to my very brief analysis of the passage above….."Humans were blessed with so many things yet they still aren't grateful and are too full of their selves (arrogant)! Didn't they know that we provided the animals the same way we provided them?!"….. So in short, we should not act all high and mighty, because we are all equal. How could we think ourselves greater than any other people (gender, race and status) when we ourselves are the same level as animals? We might argue that we are more advance and etc….but that doesn't change the fact that we all leave in this planet and provided with everything inside this planet the same way. What can you say?

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 39: Enemy**

"Rukia" someone said.

Rukia turn around immediately. She noticed that a masked person was now standing beside the closed door. He was wearing a cloak, so Rukia had no way of determining the identity of the person in front of her.

 _Who is he? How did he knew my name?_

The person moved towards Rukia. Rukia jumped back and took hold of her sword's handle.

"Who are you?!" Rukia asked.

The person remained silent.

"I guess there is no easier way to do this" the masked person said. As soon as he said those words he attacked her.

Rukia unsheathed her sword and raised it in defense. The sound of the sword clashing were echoing inside the house.

 _Who is this person? He is very strong I could not possibly win against him without getting hurt badly._

Rukia moved fluidly and attacked him.

"Marvelous" he praised. "You improved drastically" he added.

"But still not enough" he commented as he strikes her above her head. Rukia ducked to avoid the strike while she raised her own sword and tried to slice him in midsection.

 _Who is he? Why is he acting like he knew me?_

"Who are you?!" Rukia asked again. Suddenly she was thrown, she jumped back and stood at the top of table that was pushed away with her at the corner.

"Didn't I told you, only stronger one could step back and look down at his opponent?" he asked playfully. His cloak were still hiding his features.

 _He is very tall and his reach is far longer than mine. I could not get closer to him to deal a fatal blow or even uncover his cloak!_

Rukia ignored the person's taunting and focused on how to counterattack. She tried increasing her speed. Just like in a dance she moved gracefully and bend at right angles to be able to graze his cloak using the tip of her sword.

"Wow! You really put my teachings in your heart. I can't believe you will use that move I taught you against me!"

 _Who is this person?! His starting to piss me off. His acting like he taught me the move when it was Kaien who did. No way will I not be able to recognize his voice even in the crowd._

"Stop playing around! Tell me what you want. Why are you attacking me? Who are you?!" Rukia yelled.

"If I tell you that I came to kill you. Will you let me?" he asked honestly.

Rukia was shocked for a second. "Fool! Why would I let you kill me?" she asked in a very annoyed way.

 _This person is looking down on me too much._

"You are such a KJ Rukia. Now you need to die" he said as he attacked her relentlessly.

Rukia twirled and swayed at every side to avoid his blows.

 _His fast! I won't be able to avoid it._

The sound of a slash was heard.

Rukia received a shallow wound on her shoulder tearing part of her robe.

 _Thankfully, I was able to bend backwards before he could slice my face. Yet I wasn't able to avoid his blade when I counterattacked._

Rukia smiled. _At least I was able to cut off his cloak! And hopefully grazed his stupid mask._

"Agh! You should have not done it Rukia! Now I really should kill you" he said. His cloak fell on the floor along with the broken mask.

Rukia's eyes widen. The person was staring at her intently.

 _Those expression of killing intent! It is the same as 'His'!  
_ **"Look at what you made me do?!" He yelled at her. "Now I will kill you Rukia. I've waited patiently for this day to repay you for everything that you did to me!"**

"Kaien?!" Rukia asked in confusion.

The person smiled sadistically. "This is your fault. I wanted to kill you without revealing who I am and now you go and destroyed my disguise" he uttered.

"I will make you taste my wrath" he said in a coursed voiced. "I will avenge my people by killing you! You the reason everything is taken away from us. I will make your father feel what losing your hope feels!" he yelled.

The person attacked Rukia relentlessly, while Rukia was left speechless and baffled. She tried to fight back but she lost her senses.

"Did you know that I lost everything because of you?!" he yelled again as he attacked her again and again.

" **I lost everything because of you! I will take everything from you and I will make you feel so hopeless you would wish to die!" he yelled.**

"My wife is now gone, Rukia!" he shouted angrily. Rukia felt dizzy from the memory and emotion assaulting her.

Rukia's sword were thrown away at her side from how strong he strikes her. She was left kneeling on the ground helplessly.

 _I don't believe this! Miyako-san could have not died?!_

"I regretted not killing you the first time I met you at my house!" he shouted as he came to make the final blow.

" **I regretted not killing you the first time I met you at my house!" he shouted.**

Blood spluttered on the ground.

 _I am sorry._


	43. Chapter 43 : Memories of the past

BLRR

" **The Calf 7-8**

Indeed, We have made that which is on the earth adornment for it that We may test them [as to] which of them is best in deed.

And indeed, We will make that which is upon it [into] a barren ground." -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage means…"This world and everything inside it is nothing but a test in a form of adornment…therefore everything is meant to tempt us…in order that the Creator might be able to test in which of his creation has the best deed. The test separates the truthful of their deed to those who are making show of it and to those who are unmindful of the test….the bottom line is we are all going to be judged best on the test score (the good deeds) we incurred in our life at the Day when everything that is hidden is revealed"

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 40: Memories of the Past**

 _I am sorry._

 _ **Is this the end?... Am I going to die now?**_

 _ **I still wanted to do so many things. I want to see those children's smiles and hear their laughter while they listen to my story.**_

 **Rukia felt like she was falling down inside a dark pit. Her consciousness is slipping away, she tried to reach her hand towards the speck of light above her.**

 _ **I am sorry… I could not change your lives.**_

 **A tear fell from her eyes.**

"Tears are a sign of weakness of the soul"

 _ **I am sorry…..I could not stood up to your standards. I must have been a burden to you.**_

 **Rukia closed her eyes even more to prevent the tears from spilling.**

 **Rukia remembered the smile of the abandoned baby she found outside of her made up orphanage. She found the meaning of her existence by being able to take care of the lost children and the ones she had save from the syndicates. She dreamed of giving them a bright future.**

 _ **In the end everything I did were futile. I wasn't able to change your reality. All of you ended up being corrupted by those people who have power.**_

 _ **I could not change how the world works.**_

 _ **Money controls everything. Money is power.**_

 **Rukia closed her eyes.**

 _ **This is the end of my ability. Yet I wasn't able to make a difference. Everything is gone from me.**_

 **Suddenly, someone grabbed her hands. Rukia opened her eyes.**

" **Yo. Are you awake?" a guy asked Rukia.**

 **Rukia closed her eyes again.**

" **Miss?" he asked again.**

" **The sun is blinding me" Rukia uttered after finding her voice.**

" **It's night time. There is no sun" he retorted.**

 **Rukia opened her eyes. She stared at him. "What's with the orange hair?" she asked. "You must be a delinquent" she murmured.**

" **This is my natural hair color. And I am not a delinquent. You are awfully rude for someone so small" he stated.**

 **Rukia tried to reach him but she felt weak.**

" **You are injured. Please don't move around. I am a medical student trust me on this" he said.**

 **Rukia sighed. She pondered about what happened to her.**

 _ **I can't believe I survived that fall. I was trying to run away from my enemy after being injured when suddenly I felt groggy and lost balance, thus I fell off the building.**_

 **Rukia look at the orange haired guy.** _ **Is he the one who saved me? Is he the one who grabbed my hand before I lost consciousness and fell off the building? Who is he?**_

" **What happened to you? I found you lying on the pavement inside an alley. You are bleeding so hard so I took you home with me. We have a family clinic down stairs but Dad isn't here yet, so I brought you inside my room instead" he said. He was standing beside the bed while looking down on her.**

 _ **So he is not the one who saved me.**_

 **Rukia looked up at him. He is a very well-built man. She suspected that he is around 20 years old. Although he looks delinquent because of his hair, she could not deny the man's overwhelming appeal.**

 **Rukia shook her head.** _ **Weird thoughts is entering my mind. I should get away from him.**_

" **Umm. Thank you for your care and hospitality. I need to go" Rukia said as she tried to get up. Yet she wasn't able to because he pushed her down the bed.**

" **What do you think you're doing?!" Rukia yelled at him.**

 **The person remained silently looking down on her. "I haven't finished checking you up" he answered. He was currently pinning her down the bed.**

 **Rukia looked up at him and scowled. "I am warning you. Get off me!" she yelled.**

" **Nah! Don't worry I am not interested in you" he said. "You are so small for my taste"**

 **Rukia scowled. He look at her chest.**

 **Rukia blushed a dark shade of red. She kicked him in between his legs.**

 **The guy was caught off guard at her strength so he ended up falling from the bed.**

" **Listen stranger" Rukia said as she tried to get up from his bed. "Don't underestimate me" she said.**

 **The guy looked up at her from the floor. He tried to get up but Rukia karate chop him and tied his limbs.**

 **When he regained consciousness, he look up at the girl. She was looking around his room. He raised his brow in curiosity.**

" **Have you seen a small ball inside my pocket when you checked me up?" Rukia asked him.**

 **The guy blushed at the word check-up. Rukia scowled.**

" **What does it look like?" he asked after a while.**

 **Rukia tried to imagine what it looked like. She look around for something. The guy scowled in confusion. Suddenly she sat in front of him and draw something on the paper using his marker.**

" **It looks like a gem yet it has smooth surface like this" she described as she draw a figure.**

" **Your drawing sucks" he murmured. Rukia heard him so she draw a mustache on his face as a punishment for insulting her drawing.**

" **Listen. I need that ball. Have you seen it?" Rukia asked.**

" **I was going to say it but you draw on my face" He said back. Rukia got pissed.**

" **Do I look like I am kidding?!" she asked him.**

 **The person looked at her.**

" **Miss I think you are the one underestimating me" he said as he took off the bind so easily.**

 **Rukia was caught off guard from his strength. Thus she took a defensive stance.**

" **Miss. I haven't seen your ball or what-ever it is. I just want to finish checking up on you" he said. "I don't want any of my patient to get worse while they are in my care" he added.**

 **Suddenly, Rukia fell on her knees as grogginess made her almost lost consciousness again. He walked over her, seeing as she was not feeling well.**

" **I told you not to move around but you are so feisty" he complained. "I hope you would listen to me this time."**

" **I am Ichigo Kurosaki, a doctor in trainee" he said as he carried her towards his bed.**

 **Rukia remained silent. Her grogginess made her nauseous and weak. She used most of her energy when she knocked him off. She let him carry her back to his bed.**

" **Rukia" she whispered after sometime.**

 **He put her silently on the bed and took his chart. "What happened to you, Rukia?" he asked after sometime.**

 **Rukia sighed.** _ **I guess I won't escape him for now.**_

" **I fell off the building" she said. Ichigo scowled. "Listen. You should really not ask those questions. Don't get involve with anything that happened to me just because I am your patient" she said.**

" **I am the one who will decide about that after I heard your explanation" he said as if she had no choice about it.**

 **Rukia sighed.**

" **Ok. Go get my drawing book" she ordered. Ichigo scowled. "I can't explain it properly without drawing it" she reasoned out even though he did not asked.**

 **Blah…bla..blah**

" **So in short, I am an agent that assigned to look after this place" Rukia said. "And the reason I got injured and fell off the building is because I was running away from an enemy of our agency. I took away a valuable item with me, and now that I lost it. I won't be able to go back at the agency. Failure is something not tolerated in the organization"**

 **Ichigo scowled.**

" **Everything you said are so super facial. How can I believe a high school student like you to be an awesome agent?" Ichigo asked.**

 **Rukia looked up at him. "I have knocked you out a while ago, didn't I?" she asked.**

" **Only because I was caught off guard" he mumbled. Rukia ignored his comment.**

" **And I am not a high school student. I am already 20 years old" she said. "I am older than you, so you should respect me"**

" **A midget like you is older than me?" Ichigo asked skeptically. "I thought you are 16 years old or something lower" he mumbled.**

 **Rukia scowled at him. "Since now that you knew about my secret, I will keep an eye on you" she declared.**

 **Ichigo scratched his head. "Hmm. Since you are my patient, I will help you in finding the ball" he said. He offered his hand at her.**

 **Rukia took it and shook his hands.**

 **Ever since that day, Rukia has been living with him. She even visited his campus since she was curious as to how being in college feels. They shared various things and even get to know each other well. For about 2 months their life together had been relatively nice and memorable. Rukia realized her feelings for him and how valuable he is to her.**

 **For the first time after losing everything, Rukia found someone who cared for her wellbeing. She wanted to stay with him forever and live a normal life. A life that Ichigo introduces to her. A life full of happiness, friendship and even love. Thus she decided to quit from the organization all together.**

 **Luckily her leave form was accepted, she suspected that it was because of 'him'.**

 **Nonetheless, she planned not to return to the organization. She happily returned back home expecting Ichigo's warm smiles to welcome her. She decided to go to college and have a decent work. She would even hangout with Ichigo's friends.**

 **On her way back to Karakura town, she met Kisuke Urahara.**

" **Rukia" Kisuke called her. "Don't return to Karakura" he said mysteriously.**

 **Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What happen, Kisuke?" she asked.**

 **Kisuke remained silent. Rukia panicked. She run as fast as she could inside Urahara shouten and took away the bike with her. Like a wind, she drove the bike towards Ichigo's house.**

 **Rukia sighed in relief after seeing that the place is still intact. Immediately she entered the house and without knocking she entered Ichigo's room. She found him silently standing beside the closet.**

" **Ichigo" Rukia uttered gladly, she was so relieved to see him unharmed. For the past month, she spent her time protecting him, since her enemy suspected his relevance in her life. She would never let even a scratch from the enemy to be inflicted on him.**

 **Rukia hugged him. "Ichigo" she uttered so whole heartedly.**

 **Ichigo hugged her back. Rukia look up at him. Her eyes widen in unbelief.**

" **Ichigo?!"**

 **Ichigo stabbed her. Blood dripped from her mouth. She looked up at him in total unbelief.**

… **..Rukia's flashback from a week ago….**

" **Ichigo. I decide to return to the organization. You must keep my secret to yourself. I won't bother you anymore" Rukia stated.**

" **Rukia? What are you talking about?!" he asked a bit loudly. "Is this some kind of a joke?"**

" **I am not joking Ichigo" Rukia retorted.**

" **But. Our mission wasn't finished yet. We haven't found the ball yet!" Ichigo said desperately.**

" **It's none of your business. It's mine. You should not involve yourself with me any longer" she said. She jumped on the roof. Ichigo followed her.**

" **Rukia!" He called. He run after her.**

" **I am sorry to leave like this but I am messing your life too much. You nearly died last time. I can't endanger you anymore" she mumbled to herself.**

 _ **This feelings are nothing but hindrances to both of us. You deserve a normal life.**_

" **You are everything to me. Don't think I will be able to live a normal life without you in it!" he said after he finally catches up on her. He hugged her from behind so that she could not go away.**

" **Ichigo" Rukia uttered as she tried to shake off his hold on her.**

" **I love you damn it!" He yelled. Rukia stopped moving from the shear shock.**

… **.end of flashback….**

 **Rukia stepped back from him. She could clearly see the killing intent in his eyes.**

" **Everyone's gone now Rukia" Ichigo said as he cried and laugh at the same time. "Orihime was dead"**

 **Rukia's eyes widen.**

" **Chad and Uryuu. Every one! My family! My mom…..she died because of you!" he shouted. He attacked her with all his strength.**

 **Rukia could do nothing but run away from him.**

 **"** **I lost everything because of you! I will take everything from you and I will make you feel so hopeless you would wish to die!" he yelled.**

 **Rukia jump out of his window towards the roof.**

 **"Look at what you made me do?!" He yelled at her. "Now I will kill you Rukia. I've waited patiently for this day to repay you for everything that you did to me!"**

 **Ichigo stood at the roof, carrying a sword Rukia gave him.**

 **"** **I regretted not killing you the first time I met you at my house!" he shouted.** **He finally reached her.**

 **Rukia who was limping from the stab she received from him a while ago kneeled on the roof. The very roof, Ichigo confessed his feelings.**

 _ **His been lying to me the whole time?! I thought his family was on abroad. They all died? Because of me?!**_

" **Ichigo. If killing me would satisfy your anger. I will give my life to you" Rukia uttered as she kneeled in front of him because of exhaustion.**

 **Ichigo stood in front of her. He raised his sword.**

 **Rukia closed her eyes. After sometime she opened her eyes. She felt hope filling her heart.**

 _ **Maybe he forgave me?**_

" **Kill you?! That's the easy way out for you. Before I'll kill you, I will make you feel to hopeless that you would wish to take your own life!" he yelled at her. He knocked her off.**

 **Rukia fell unconscious. The only thing she saw is his retreating figure.**

 **"** **Don't go" she cried for the first time. "Don't leave me"**


	44. Chapter 44: Where end begin

BLRR

" **The Calf 4-**

And to warn those who say, 'God has taken a son'

They have no knowledge of it, nor had their fathers. Grave is the word that comes out of their mouths; they speak not except a lie" -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage is self explanatory.

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 41: where the end begins**

 **"** **Don't go" she cried for the first time. "Don't leave me"**

 **Rukia closed her eyes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It's been months since I last saw Ichigo. He had been the most memorable person that ever came to my life and the one who leave a deep scar on my heart. He had been like the sun in my life, he gave me light and in the end I achieved a light of my own. Just like how the moon illuminates because of the light given by the sun. Yet it turned out he was a black sun, a sun that died inside.**_

 _ **Just as he had said, everyone died and it is probably because of me. I will forever carry the burden of blames. Yet surprisingly, I never think of death ever since I met him. I am filled of inspiration to live because of him, because he showed me how to live a meaningful life in simple things.**_

 _ **I knew I could not change my reality but I learned from him how to cope up with reality. Even though in the end, he was overcome by his own problems. I will try to survive and find the**_ _ **meaning of my life again. I just wished that next time we see each other, we are strangers again.**_

 **Rukia opened her eyes. She remembered the boy who gave her a pendant.**

" **Ichigo was that kid I met when I was young" Rukia concluded. "I can't believe I had not recognized him"**

 _ **He must have seen the pendant I lift on his closet. It was the pendant he gave me when we were small.**_

 **Rukia tried her best to remember how Ichigo's mom looked like.**

" **His mom died because of me?... I don't get it. I never saw his mom even ones before" Rukia mumbled to herself.**

 _ **How did everyone died? How did Orihime died?**_

 **Rukia remembered the sweet smile the girl gave her whenever she joined their group. "She was a very sweet girl"**

 **She remembered the times she spend with Ichigo's friends.**

" **What happened to his family? To Chad and Uryuu? I can't contact SS (Rukia's organization) and even Kisuke. I had no idea how things escalated while I am gone" Rukia asked herself. For the past month, she tried investigating everything on her own but she could find not even a single clue.**

 _ **Where are you Ichigo? I need to know what happened.**_

 **Rukia sat up from her bed. She looked at her phone.**

 _ **Agh! It's 5:48 am. I need to prepare to go to my work.**_

 **Rukia applied at the Hueco Mundo group of companies as a maintenance assistant. The place where she wanted to find answers to her questions.**

 _ **I don't believe Ichigo will ever do that even if I was the sole responsible to his misfortunes. That is not the type of man I know him to be! I will find the answers to my question and if I did I will fix everything.**_

 **Rukia prepared herself to go to work. Her boarding house is a bit very far from the place she works so she need to be extra early. Instead of taking a cab towards her workplace, she walked the whole way. On her way, she walked past the poor neighborhood where people leave in a very poor condition.**

 _ **I used to live in a similar conditions as them. Nothing will ever change as long as they won't try to find a way to acquire money. In this world, those who knew how to make money will be least likely to suffer from injustice.**_

 **Rukia walked passed them.**

 _ **No one can help them, if they won't even help themselves. They should stop underestimating their capability and moved past the obstacles. Fountain of opportunities are presented only to those who work hard and is determined! I know from the very start opportunities for poor people are so small because the wealthy greedily took it all for themselves.**_

 **Rukia remembered the times she worked at the organization.**

 _ **In the end, I was used by the higher ups like a pawn because I am lower than them. The wealthy rule over the poor because they have money. The same way the elite rule over me because they have power. Money is power.**_

 _ **Everything in this world is about money. If only I had them, maybe this won't happen to me. Ichigo and everyone wouldn't have been harmed if only I have more power over the organization.**_

 _ **Power, status, prestige, happiness, education, future and even lives are all dependent on money.**_

 _ **No matter what anyone says about life being independent of money. They were all kidding themselves!**_

 _ **Those kids died because I don't have money. I wasn't able to feed them properly and took care of their health. Our society is a bit unfair towards orphaned and illiterate children. I wasn't able to save the other kids because I don't have enough power, power to make things go according to my demands.**_

 _ **I will never be able to break how the world works. Ever since trade/ money is discovered and used a thousand years ago, lives depended on it. It had been the thing most people unconsciously worshipped religiously.**_

 **Rukia shook her head.**

 _ **I've been pondering about how world works ever since I was little but time and time again I get to the conclusion that everything is just an illusion. Is there a point living inside an illusion? A reality that are actually controlled by materials?**_

 **Suddenly Rukia heard a cry. She run towards an alley between the tall buildings. From the dark she could see a child running away from something. The child run through her.**

 _ **The child is a girl!**_

" **Waaah" the little girl whined. She was wearing a tattered dress and a cute little mask was on her head.**

 **Rukia picked the crying child. "What happened little girl?" she asked the child.**

" **I am hungry Onee-chan" the child said.**

 **Rukia look down at the cute little girl. Her hair is a bit greenish and curly on ends.**

" **Where are your parents?" she asked the girl.**

" **Parents? What's that?" the child asked curiously. Rukia smiled at the girl.**

" **Where do you live?" Rukia asked the child.**

" **I live here Onee-chan" she answered.**

" **What's your name little girl?" Rukia asked.**

 **The girl looked up at her. She smiled. "I am Nel"**

 **Rukia look at the alley way. "Ok Nel, I am going to bring you at the place I worked so please behave when we got there. I will buy a snack for both of us" she said softly at the girl.**

 **The girl nodded and smiled widely. She began to salivate.**

 **Rukia smiled at the girl.**

 **After sometime they reached the convenient store besides the Hueco Mundo Inc. building. Rukia bought enough food for both of them. After they finished eating, the girl bid farewell saying that her siblings were probably looking for her.**

 **Rukia let the child go although she was a bit worried. She waved goodbye to her. She then proceeded to walk towards the back of the building.**

 **The girl knew so many things about the downtown city life. She even warned Rukia from eating leftovers from restaurants and café because they are poisoned.**

 _ **Where is the organization? I thought they are responsible in taking care of the weak?**_

 **Rukia waited at the back of the building for the guard to let her in. When the guard saw her, he motioned for her to sign on the log book.**

 _ **Oh, it's already Friday.**_ **She thought after seeing the date.** _ **I am so preoccupied I did not realized the date.**_

 **Rukia proceeded in her work schedule after signing in. She was tasked to clean the top floors for that day.**

 _ **I still haven't found any clue regarding what happened to everyone. Nothing suspicious is happening in this company according to my own observation.**_

 _ **Was it possible that HM have nothing to do with everything that happened to Ichigo? Kisuke, where are you when I needed you the most?! Are you intentionally hiding from me?!**_

 **Rukia sighed.** _ **I am completely clueless!**_

" **Oy new employee" one of the guard called her. Rukia look at him.**

" **You should take a break. It's already past 11:30" he said.**

 **Rukia nodded. She moved to take the waste bin with her.**

" **New employee" the guard called again. "Can you throw the waste under my desk?"**

 **Rukia look at him and nodded.**

" **Thanks" he said.**

" **Your welcome" Rukia answered. Using the stairs she descended towards the ground floor. She took away the waste from the guard's desk with her. She exited the building to throw away the waste at the dumpsite.**

 **Suddenly she heard a weird calling like a chant. After emptying the waste bin she decided to seat on the cottage outside the building where the calling originated. Ever since she worked at the HM, she spent most of her free time at the cottage. No one seemed to hang around that place except her. It was a convenient place to relax and think a plan. Aside from that, she enjoyed the stories being told inside the building. She could clearly hear every conversation inside the building because of her location near the sealed window.**

 _ **I wonder what story they would tell for this day.**_

" **For this day, we will talk about the incident that happened to one of the Hairdresser of the Daughter of the Pharaoh"**

 _ **Pharaoh? Was that the name of the king of Ancient Egypt?**_

" **It was a very sad yet inspiring story, it is about a woman who exchange her palace for a better life in the next life. She was one of the 4 women honored by God in this world and the hereafter"**

 _ **Next life?**_

 **Rukia remained at the cottage up until her break was done. She barely ate the food she bought.**

 _ **I don't understand that woman's reason to give up good life for something that is probably inexistent. She had everything, why did she choose suffering over her wealth and power?**_

 _ **I don't get the purpose of the story. It was so unrealistic and farfetched.**_

 **Rukia stood up and stretched her limbs. The story they told for today is a bit depressing and very long.**

 **Rukia reviewed her plans for this evening.**

 _ **This evening I will infiltrate the main office. I finally had a clear schedule mark regarding the guard's activities during night patrols.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.that night…..**_

 _ **.**_

 **Rukia climbed the building using the secret passage ways she discovered inside the building. When she reached the 11th floor, she noticed a child climbing on the riling of the building where she heard the calling. Immediately she jumped from the window into the rooftop where the child is, since the two building were almost connected to each other.**

 **Rukia got hurt from the fall but she ignored it after seeing that the child is going to fall off the riling.**

 _ **Why is she even here?!**_

 **Rukia reached for the girl's hand without much thinking. She hold at the side bar of the riling as support but as soon as she was able to pull her to safety, she slipped and the side bar gave up on her thus she fell off the 10 story building.**

 **She felt sleepy all of a sudden. She realized something.**

 _ **Even if I save her from falling off the building now. It was still futile because she will end up getting in much more trouble. Just like how my life and other homeless children's lives turned, she would live a life full of injustice and suffering. There is no point in living.**_

 **As her consciousness slip the only thing she regretted doing is saving the unfortunate child from falling off the building.**

 **"Poor thing life out there is harsh but still I wish for you a good life that I never had"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The petite raven haired girl is falling very rapidly. The wind is violently trashing her as she descend and everything for her is just a distant echo. Suddenly her eyelids open and desperately she tried to reach out yet all she could see is the beautiful moon staring back at her.**

 **"I want to live! Please give me another chance" Rukia exclaimed to the heavens. She did not acknowledge the existence of the Creator before but now as she is about to lose her life she wished to the bottom of her heart.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"God…. Save me!"**

 **A blinding light engulfed her then like a film her life flashed in her memory.**

 _ **An important looking boy gave her a pendant. She smiled and took it from him.**_

 _ **She held a baby in her arms and lovingly caressed him.**_

 _ **Observing a horrific execution.**_

 _ **And her death.**_

 **In her dazed state, she heard an eminent voice. "You shall be the woman who owned a palace in that world"**

 **"Who are you?" Rukia asked. She searched for the origin of the voice but the only thing she could see is the blinding light before she completely passed out.**

 **After sometime, Rukia felt like her throat is drying up. She tried to sense her surroundings yet all she could think about is how hot the place is. She tried to open her eyes slowly but she immediately closed her lids as another blinding light assaulted her eyesight. The light felt different though and it has a burning effect on her.**

 _ **Where am I?**_

A/N: Congratulation for reaching this part of the story….. So now we are back at the beginning of the story :D


	45. Chapter 45 : Debt of Gratitude

BLRR

" **The Cave 9-13**

Or have you thought that the Companions of the Cave and the inscription were, among Our signs, a wonder?

[Mention] when the youths retreated to the cave and said, "Our Lord, grant us from Yourself mercy and prepare for us from our affair right guidance"

So We cast [a cover of sleep] over their ears within the cave for number of years.

Then We awakened them that We might show which of the two factions was most precise in calculating what [extent] they had remained in time.

It is We who relate to you their story in truth. Indeed, they were youths who believed in their Lord, and We increased them in guidance." -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage is actually a story within a poem. I was so impressed when I examine the whole poem and found out that there was a formula/pattern used by the author. He used a ring composition and mirroring. Ring composition in a sense that his work start with something and return to its beginning. (I love that style so I tried it with my story but I think my attempt is awful [But at least I tried I guess] … ….The passage mirrors each other (e.i ABCDCBA) and what's amazing is that after dissecting the poem you will learn that there is a center to the pattern! ((Like a main idea or something) Note: the poem above is incomplete.. I didn't post the whole thing because it was too long. If you noticed I put **numbers** beside **the title** as an indication of its progression.

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related t o it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 42: Debt of Gratitude**

 _ **Where am I?**_

Rukia opened her eyes. _Where am I?_

Rukia remembered her dream.

 _Ichigo….everyone…_ Rukia bit her lip to prevent the overwhelming feeling of hating herself.

 _I am sorry for not being there Ichigo….. I will find out everything…and if indeed I was responsible for everything that happened to you. I swear I will take those people with me in the grave!_

Rukia slowly sat up from the ground. Suddenly the memory of killing the person that looks like Kaien stuck her.

 **The person attacked Rukia relentlessly, while Rukia was left speechless and baffled. She tried to fight back but she lost her senses.**

 **"Did you know that I lost everything because of you?!" he yelled again as he attacked her again and again.**

 **"My wife is now gone, Rukia!" he shouted angrily. Rukia felt dizzy from the memory and emotion assaulting her.**

 **Rukia's sword were thrown away at her side from how strong he strikes her. She was left kneeling on the ground helplessly.**

 _ **I don't believe this! Miyako-san could have not died?!**_

 **"I regretted not killing you the first time I met you at my house!" he shouted as he came to make the final blow.**

 **Blood spluttered on the ground.**

Rukia buried her face on her hands.

 _What have I done again?! It seems that in some way I am always gonna be the reason for other people's misfortunes._

Rukia remembered what happen after she stabbed him in the chest.

 _I am sorry Kai- NO!. He is not Kaien-dono. He can never be him! Kaien is…_

Suddenly, Rukia heard someone sighed behind her. _Enemy!_

Rukia immediately turned around. Her eyes widen in shock. "Byakuya?!"

Byakuya was seating on the ground while resting his back at the wall. He is covered with blood.

Rukia immediately moved towards him. Even though her wounds hurt so badly she tried to reach him. She sat beside him and examined his wounds. Her hands trembled when she realized that the wound on his chest was so deep.

"Byakuya?!" Rukia uttered worriedly to him. She stared at his nonchalant face while she did her best to prevent the blood from gushing out of his chest wound.

 _His wounds are so deep! He needs a doctor!_

 _Where am I gonna find a doctor in this place?_

Rukia desperately look around for anyway to help Byakuya, that's when she noticed the dead bodies loitering not very far from where they are.

 _Did he come to save me?!_

 _Why did he have to save me!?_

Byakuya tried to reach his hand to her but his energy where already exhausted. He closed his eyes.

Rukia grabbed his hand as it fell down. "Byakuya!" she called him. Her voice was also trembling in fear. Fear that she will lose yet another important person.

 _I just hope some medical supplies where still inside one of this empty houses._

Rukia desperately tried to think a way to save Byakuya although she knew that she can't move any longer because of her wounds.

 _Horses! I need a horse. We could ride behind it towards the Kuchiki mansion!_

"Rukia" Byakuya uttered in a very low sound. Rukia leaned in to listen to him. "I am sorry"

Rukia was stunned at his words.

"I am sorry for putting you in this situation" Byakuya whispered.

Rukia bit her lip. She knew what he is talking about. He used her as a Bait.

"Please don't speak any longer and try gathering your energy. I will take you to the mansion. Help is gonna come" Rukia whispered back as she tore a piece of cloth from her robe and used it to prevent the blood from gushing out of his chest wounds.

Rukia whistled desperately for the horses to come. _Where are those horses anyway!? They should be around here or somewhere!_

Rukia is panicking. Tears were starting to form on her eyes.

"Rukia" Byakuya called Rukia in a very weak tone that she never heard from him before.

"For God sake Byakuya! Please gather your energy" Rukia yelled at him for the first time.

Byakuya clasped her hands that were on his chest. "Please listen to me" he whispered.

Rukia bit her lip so hard it bleed. She wanted to cry so much but she remembered that Byakuya doesn't like it when she cried.

" **Tears are nothing but a sign of weakness in the soul" he said.**

 **Teenager Rukia brushed away the tears that fell on her cheeks. She tried to prevent another tear from falling from her eyes. Yet her feeling keep on squeezing her heart, the death of the kids she tried her best to save and look after, is so overwhelming.**

 **He turn away from her.**

 **Rukia stared at his back. She bit her lip. She hated to look weak in front of him. She hated to disappoint him.**

 _ **He has done so much for me. Ever since he took me from the auction at the Las Noches, everything changed. I was able to save all the kids from the hollows and raise them. He was the one who gave me everything but I could not even make him be proud of me. I could not even make him know how grateful I am for taking me in.**_

 **Rukia stopped her tears all together.**

"I am sorry for everything….. I should have not taken you to the palace…. I should have hidden you from them" Byakuya started to say.

Rukia wanted to prevent him from talking any further but she could see the desperation on his face.

"The first time I saw you…. I was conflicted, Asiya died a year ago on her journey. She was assassinated" Byakuya said.

… **Byakuya's flashback….**

 **"Ahhh! Advisor-sama" the girls cheered.**

 **Byakuya was riding an eminent brown horse just behind the Royal chariot. Since he was appointed as a Royal Advisor for the Crown Prince, he was tasked to attend parades which he loath so much.**

 **Byakuya as always remained passive and statue-like, he never complained. Although he was second most influential person in the kingdom, he is still obligated to follow the rules.**

 **Byakuya looked around the people on the sidelines as the parade passes. Suddenly he saw a figure that was very familiar to him.**

' _ **Those eyes!….. Princess Asiya'**_

 **The lady wearing a cloak looked back at him as if she knew him.**

' _ **How is this possible? Did the Ruqiah (spell) really worked? Or the Princess was still alive?'**_

 **The wind and sand passed between them as Byakuya's horse moved past her.**

 **Byakuya ordered the man riding beside him to exchange with him. The man nodded in understanding. He gave him his cloak at the man and wear a simple cloak for himself.**

" **Oy Kuchiki have you seen a Jinn (ghost) on the crowd? You look pale" the man wearing a Kuchiki emblem cloak commented playfully.**

 **Byakuya ignored him and rode away from the parade. He followed the mysterious lady towards the market after the Royal parade exited Aswan. He dismounted from his horse and tried to get a closer look at the lady.**

 **Byakuya noticed her awkward behavior. Suddenly he saw a red haired man approaching the cloaked lady.**

' _ **Abarai?'**_

 **Byakuya asked himself while hiding behind the alley near the altar for 'the god of moon/ deity for love and marriage' where the two were standing.**

' _ **Is Abarai responsible for the lost Princess?'**_

' _ **It is possible that he could have been, since he was the Princess's childhood friend. Does this mean that Asiya is alive and was in hiding? This does not make sense.'**_

 **Byakuya remembered how the lady look at him.**

' _ **Asiya saw me, why did she not approached us?'**_

 **Byakuya thought feeling a bit hurt from her cold behavior. He remembered her cheerful greetings whenever his around her.**

 **Byakuya noticed that they were heading to a place called Abe. Suddenly he saw Abarai abandoning the lady in front of Abe. The lady looks clueless and awkward in front of the stern looking man. So he decided that it is time to confront the lady.**

 **"Madam?" the receptionist ask.**

 **"Aah" Rukia uttered.**

 **"Madam, please take off your robe. It is prohibited to wear robes inside Abe" The receptionist politely asked.**

 **Rukia started to slide off her robe. "Oh. I am so…"**

 **"Pardon. Please don't take off your robe" Byakuya uttered after preventing her from taking off the robe and slide it back on her head hiding almost her entire face.**

 **"Follow me" Byakuya said after showing the Kuchiki emblem on the receptionist.**

… **end of flashback…**

Rukia's eyes widen at the revelation.

 _What a fool of me?! I can't believe his been following me the whole time back then! Even in this timeline, he is still capable of sneaking at me._

Rukia thought a bit frustrated. All her time spending training to be alert was futile, she wasn't able to realize that somebody is following her at that time.

 _It's understandable I guess….. his sneakier than me._

Byakuya cough blood. Rukia was brought back to the present reality. She worriedly wipe away the blood from his lips as she whistled desperately for the horses.

 _Where are those damn horses when you needed them the most!?_

"Why did you agree to my plan, if you already know the purpose of it?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia wiped the blood that fell off of his mouth. "Please stop talking anymore" she begged.

Byakuya squeezed the hand that was preventing the blood from gushing out of his chest. Rukia bit her lip.

"You are someone very important to me at my other life" Rukia stated.

Byakuya look at her waiting for her to continue.

"I am repaying a debt of gratitude" Rukia said.


	46. Chapter 46 : The Oracle

BLRR

" **The Cave 45**

And present to them the example of the life of this world, [its being] like rain which We send down from the sky, and the vegetation of the earth mingles with it and [then] it becomes dry remnants, scattered by the winds. And God is ever, over all things, Perfect in Ability **"-Q**

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage means… "That the life in this world is like the rain….we arrived at this world as blessing/disaster for the people around us (our parents)….as we mingle with various types of people and affect their lives… we ourselves experience everything (happiness, sadness, grief, fear and etc)….. But just like the how the rain dries up and were scattered in the wind… our lives will be soon over and forgotten in history…. And God is ever, over all things, Perfect in Ability"…. What can you say? To tell you honestly…its depressing to think that people we loved will soon forget us and we are for a time buried underground never be able to be with the people we loved… I could not blame those people who wants to do everything they liked in this world acts because reality is a bit scary. Scary in a sense that if you love something you will always fear to lose them. But what scared me more is the possibility that this world is a test and that I am answerable to everything I did.

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 43: The Oracle**

"I am repaying a debt of gratitude" Rukia said.

"I was useless back at my reality but when I found out that I finally could do something for you even though you are not him. I grabbed the opportunity" Rukia started to say.

Byakuya look at her solemnly.

"And besides, you offered to reveal the reason behind my presence in this timeline in exchange for cooperating with you" Rukia added without looking at him.

Byakuya remained silent. "Remember the letter I gave you. Show it to the Oracle. He will help you return" he said.

Rukia look at him.

"I am sorry for asking you to participate in the plan. Everything was futile in the end. This kingdom will crumble and be lost in history" Byakuya whispered. He coughed blood again.

This time his face looks drained and exhausted. Rukia hugged him.

"Please hang on" Rukia said as she lay down Byakuya on the ground. She got up by holding on to the wall as a support, her wound open up. She bit her lip to prevent herself from reacting to the pain on her body. "Hang on" she said like a chant.

"Rukia" Byakuya called her.

Rukia look at him.

"Can I ask for a favor" Byakuya whispered in a dying voice. A tear fell from Rukia's eyes, she immediately wiped it out.

"Please remain by my side just until I close my eyes" Byakuya said as he closed his eyes. "Please"

Rukia bit her lip. She slid back down and sat beside him. She cuddled his head on her lap.

"Thank you" Byakuya uttered while he lay his head on her lap.

Rukia remained silent.

"It is I who should thank you." Rukia said as she stared at his peaceful sleeping form. Her tears fell one after another.

 _I can't take it anymore….the pain of losing everyone over and over again….._

Rukia stared at the wound on her side that was constantly gushing blood. It opened when she tried getting up a while ago.

 _I should die right now…_

Rukia closed her eyes. Her consciousness were fading because of the pain, exhaustion and stress.

" **Rukia, Don't die!" Ichigo yelled.**

 _Ichigo?!_

Rukia opened her eyes immediately after hearing Ichigo's voice.

The light from the sun filtering on the window blinded her and she was forced to close her eyes again. The orange rays from the rising sun on the horizon illuminated the inside of the room Rukia was in.

 _What was that just now? I clearly heard his voice!_

Rukia thought as she sat up from the bed she was lying on.

"Princess Asiya, you are awake" Renji commented.

Rukia look at the redhead. "Renji" she uttered.

Renji informed Rukia about what happened and how long she fell asleep.

"I am sorry Princess. I wasn't able to save your Fiancée" Renji uttered.

 _Byakuya._

Rukia fell into a gloomy silence.

"Princess, the Oracle wants to see you" Renji said after sometime.

"Oh you are finally awake after a week" the Oracle commented. "Your determination to live is commendable. If it weren't for your will, you would have been buried with Kuchiki"

 _Urahara Kisuke?! I knew it! His behind all of this!_

Rukia throw the pillow on him.

The Oracle's face got hit by Rukia's super angry pillow attack; Flying sandals and various items. (lol :D)

Rukia was panting in rage. Renji distanced from the both of them.

"Are you finished?" the Oracle asked.

Rukia look at him in the meanest of way. "Tell me Kisuke, why are you doing this to me?! Why did you sent me in this dimension?! Why are you playing with my head? Thus experimenting on me is your only source of living?! I almost died so many times because of you?!" she ranted on and on.

"I know you are the one who laid the plan to use me as a bait" Rukia said in a very deadly voice. "How dare you use Byakuya to make me go along with your plans?!"

The Oracle was solemnly silent. Renji who was silent the whole time look at the Oracle in a deadliest way.

"I am sorry" the Oracle uttered. "There was no other way to save the kingdom. We need the Princess to strengthen the tie between the Upper and Lower kingdom. And also, to lure the enemies from their hiding"

… **. The Oracles' flash back…..**

 **Byakuya was seating in front of the Oracle and the Pharaoh. They were discussing the death of Asiya and its impact on the kingdom. The Pharaoh could not believe what he heard, he ordered the Oracle to perform a ceremony to summon the dead back to the living immediately.**

 **The Oracle said that it was impossible to do. The Jinns (** beings of fire…They are mysteriously powerful creatures **), who he asked for miracles were not capable of doing that fit. Jinns are powerful enough to make illusions look real but everything they did was just a trick of the mind.**

 **Byakuya remained silent throughout the discussion.**

" **The Kuchikis has a book that was said to summon someone from other dimensions" The Oracle suddenly suggested. Everyone looked at him.**

" **I am aware but in order to perform the Ruqiah (spell), we need the physical body of the Princess" Byakuya stated emotionlessly.**

" **That is indeed a major defect. We still haven't found her body even though we have searched for her extensively" the Oracle stated. "A sacrifice should be made in substitute for the princess's real body"**

" **I don't care what you do. Just bring me my Daughter back" The Pharaoh stated. "I won't mind if we need to sacrifice tens of people to appease the gods!"**

… **..end of flashback….**

Rukia widen her eyes from hearing the revelation. She remembered what the person who looked like Kaien said.

 **"I will make you taste my wrath" he said in a coursed voiced. "I will avenge my people by killing you! You the reason everything is taken away from us. I will make your father feel what losing your hope feels!" he yelled.**

Rukia clenched her fist. "Hey Oracle. How many people did you sacrificed to summon me in this dimension?"

Renji who was seating behind Rukia look at the Oracle. "So the rumor was indeed true. The Order to gather women with in the Princess's age to become a hairdresser of the daughter of the Pharaoh were actually sacrificial women?!" He yelled.

"20 women" the Oracle answered Rukia. "20 of the so called Hairdresser of the Daughter of Pharaoh were found dead after the ceremony. They were rumored to have been sacrificed by the Pharaoh to strengthen the kingdom which was not far from the truth"

"And you go along with that Kisuke?!" Rukia shouted in frustration.

The Oracle looked at Rukia. "Yes" he uttered.

Rukia got up from her bed and attacked Kisuke. She grabbed his collar. "How dare you kill those women just to summon me here?!" she splatted out.

"Rukia they are sacrificial women but they weren't meant to be killed. From among those 20 women, one of them will be selected as a vessel for the summoned being, which is you. Since you are a being from other dimension, your body were in a state of having no form. You need a body to be able to exist in this dimension" The Oracle explained.

Rukia calm down but she did not let go of his collar. "What will happen to the selected one?" she asked.

"The selected one's body will resemble that of the person who was summoned. In other words the selected one will become you" The Oracle informed.

"Then it means my body belongs to one of the Hairdresser of the Daughter of the Pharaoh? And I am supposed to be the Pharaoh's Daughter" Rukia uttered.

"It was paradoxical" Renji commented. Rukia and the Oracle looked at him in surprise. He scowled at their expression.

"The women were sent away for a break after the ceremony. The result will be evident when the summoned being merge with the body she selected. Since that ceremony was supposed to be a top secret we provide a lax security for them, but that decision turned out to be a disaster. Our enemy took advantage of it and frame up the Pharaoh as being a tyrant for killing 20 women without apparent reasons. The people were in raged and some of them joined with the Rebels. The other neighboring kingdoms caught wind of this so they destroyed the alliance thinking that the kingdom's defense were crippled. The only alliance that still stood were that of the Lower Egyptian Kingdom" The Oracle said.

"The Pharaoh summoned another batch of women to be sacrificed in desperation. He believed that her Daughter the Princess will be able to unite the two kingdom and thus strengthening the kingdom's defense. The people learned about this attempt, so this time more people joined the Rebels and started disrupting the palace's affair. They raid caravans and other negotiations with neighboring kingdoms, especially the ones with Roman Empire"

"From the intel reported by the late Princess back when she returned from Rome, she stated that someone in the palace is pulling strings that angered the Roman Empire. Because of that information, we investigated the matter but we could not find a clue no matter how hard we lure the culprit. Last year, she embarked to investigate the matter for herself but unfortunately we lost sight of her. And according to my connections, the Princess was assassinated"

"It seems that, the person who was pulling the strings deliberately wanted to make the Roman Empire target the kingdom. The stress made the Pharaoh's health deteriorate, so in order to secure the kingdom he appointed his hidden son as the new Pharaoh. This choice was also a bad one, since the Lower Egypt thought that the Pharaoh wasn't truthful when he said that he will appoint the lost Princess as the New Pharaoh. Everything was crumbling and nothing could stop the Kingdom from falling into ruins. Fortunately, Kuchiki found you and brought you back at the Palace"

"When you are introduced as the lost Princess, the deteriorating power of the kingdom stopped for a while. The attacks from the Rebels also stopped and the threat from the other kingdoms lessen. We thought that the culprit will be lured out but it was a total mistake. The intense protection granted on you took a toll on the defense inside the palace walls; it become weak and lax. That night you fought with the rebels, our enemies from all sides attacked. The palace was in ruins right now, there is nothing we could do to prevent the kingdom from falling" The Oracle concluded.

Rukia and Renji, remained silent.

"Renji take Rukia away from Egypt" The Oracle said after sometime. "She will not be safe from the enemies"

Renji silently nodded.

"What about the letter?" Rukia asked.

The Oracle looked at Rukia. "I took the letter from your room and studied it. The only way back to your own dimension….is death"

Rukia is speechless after hearing the only way for her to return back. She look at the Oracle hoping that there is still other way. She can't just accept that she will never see Ichigo again.

"There is another way through but is extremely dangerous. You have to deliberately change the reality of this world, through that shift this timeline will reject you back to your own timeline. Since you are an outsider causing a stir to this timeline will result to a major change to the present time you came from. The future will forever change and you might lose your life in the end"

 _What am I supposed to do then? I can't just change the timeline so easily and hope that the change will result to everyone in my timeline not losing their lives!_

"In short, you must leave a silent and ordinary life in this timeline. You shall do nothing to stir a change and die a peaceful death" The Oracle concluded.

"If I die in this timeline, will I die in my own timeline?" Rukia asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I am sorry" The Oracle stated.


	47. Chapter 47 : Choice

BLRR

" **The Cave 15 - 17**

These, our people, have taken besides Him deities. Why do they not bring for [worship of] them a clear authority? And who is more unjust than one who invents abou **t** God a lie?"

[The youths said to one another], "And when you have withdrawn from them and that which they worship other than God, retreat to the cave. Your Lord will spread out for you of His mercy and will prepare for you from your affair facility

And [had you been present], you would see the sun when it rose, inclining away from their cave on the right, and when it set, passing away from them on the left, while they were [laying] within an open space thereof. That was from the signs of God. He whom God guides is the [rightly] guided, but he whom He leaves astray-never will you find for him a protecting guide. **"** - **Q**

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage….…..this shows that we are not really in full control of ourselves and there are things that we have to understand but no matter what we do we won't be able to unless we pray for guidance to the God who created us. God did not leave us be without signs from him, those who are open minded and critical thinker were the one of the people who will be able to recognize the signs.

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 44: Choice**

"Unfortunately, yes. I am sorry" The Oracle stated.

"I am sorry for summoning you to this timeline. It was a mistake on my part for not knowing the consequences of my actions" The Oracle apologized.

Rukia sighed. She return to her seat and pondered her situation. _What is done is done._

"Wait. How did I exist here when all the sacrificial women died?" Rukia asked the Oracle.

The Oracle remained silent. "I was baffled about it as well. I suspected that your body and that of Princess's merge together, which means the Princess did not die and she was actually you in this timeline" The Oracle stated. "One of the proof of it is the wounds you've got from fighting your enemies. If you notice, the wounds were healing in a faster rate and living no marks from your body. This proves that you existed in this world partly. As a summoned being, your real form should have been just an illusion meaning you won't get hurt physically by things in this world but as you can see your wounds, this points out that you merge with someone and that someone is most likely the Princess"

"How are you so sure that I merge with the Princess?" Rukia asked.

"It's because you have the same Royal Birthmark as her" The Oracle pointed out at the mark behind her ear. The mark looks like a crescent moon.

Renji moved to see the mark behind her ear. "It is true, the Princess had the same mark as that" he agreed.

"So what are you gonna do Rukia? Are you gonna leave and live a simple life? Or are you gonna stay and cause a stir in this timeline? Remember that from the time you arrived at this dimension, every choices you made that change the course of the history will definitely change your timeline" The Oracle asked.

"How would I know if my choices will change the history?" Rukia asked.

"By causing too many deaths or stopping someone's destined death" The Oracle answered in a grave tone.

"But so many people already died?!" Rukia asked.

The Oracle sighed. "The timeline changed a bit but nothing major since the kingdom's fall was already destined to happen. The deaths caused by the attack were delayed but nonetheless, it was still part of the timeline" he concluded.

"How did you know all of this?" Renji asked curiously from his seat.

"I am Kisuke Urahara, I know everything. Trust me" The Oracle stated.

Renji look at him in admiration. "Are you a god or something?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head. _Kisuke is as assuming and confident as ever!_

"His an evil genius, Renji. Don't buy his bluffs" Rukia uttered.

"Ouch! Your harsh comments hurt me, Rukia-chan~" Kisuke complained.

"Where is Byakuya?" Rukia asked seriously after sometime.

"We already buried him as per the tradition, so that his soul will be able to transfer to other dimension immediately" Kisuke answered.

Rukia prevent herself from tearing up. She remembered his words back at her own timeline.

" **Don't shed a tear for a soldier who died fighting for what he believed. What is more pitiful than a man who died in a coward's death, they are the ones who deserved those tears for they are nothing but disgrace" Byakuya said.**

Rukia's tear flowed from her eyes as she remembered her moments with him.

 _His always distant with me in my own timeline but in this dimension he was my fiancée. He was a comfort I needed and now his gone._

Rukia stared at his grave and offered a prayer.

After sometime, she decided to mount on one of the horses tied on the fence beside the house. Renji and Kisuke look at her.

"What are you waiting for Renji? Aren't you going to tour me around this Kingdom?" Rukia asked referring to the promise Renji told her when she first arrived at this place.

Renji remembered his time with her.

 **"You said that you will tour me around this place. I want to see the whole capital" Rukia declared.**

 **Renji scratched his head and exhaled.**

 **'** _ **For a minute, I thought she would say something terrible'**_

 **They exited the establishment together and walked side by side on the streets. After a while Renji walked ahead of her towards another building.**

 **"When you are at this capital. The best place to oversee everything is to climb up here" Renji gladly informed her. Luckily the afternoon wind started to blow from the east carrying with it the sweet aroma of perfume from the perfume factory below adding to the picturesque sight of the girl in front of him.**

 **The robe that was covering her countenance a while ago slid off of her and revealed her identity.**

 **Renji swallowed a lump on his throat.**

 **"The view from here is beautiful" Rukia praised the sight in front of her. The orange light from the setting sun gave a beautiful hue to the sand around the capital.**

 **Renji was stoned on his position unable to believe who he is looking at.**

 _ **This place is beautiful. I want to see the whole picture.**_

 **"Have you ever visited any places beside here?" Rukia asked.**

"Actually there is somewhere I want to take you" Renji said enthusiastically.

Rukia tried to smile but it did not reached her eyes. Together, they rode away from Oracle's house.

The Oracle who was looking out of the window saw that Renji and Rukia were riding towards the border of the kingdom.

"So that is the choice you made. May the God who created the Worlds guides you and blessed you with strength that conquers your fears" The Oracle said.

Suddenly someone wearing a mask stood behind Kisuke, The Oracle.

"I can't believe you still believe to any god. Since you have an intelligent mind, I suspected that by now you knew that those gods were just wishful thinking formed because of people's fears and insecurities. Weak worships the stronger ones. You are one of those strong ones like me, it's a shame you are associating yourself with the insignificant" the man wearing a mask said.

"Insignificant? Aren't you referring to yourself" Kisuke retorted.

"Ah. Kisuke, you know I am curious as to what are your objectives. Since you are a genius like me, I thought that you are going to take the kingdom for yourself, since the Pharaoh is quite weak. He wasn't even able to see through the deception and literally fell to my trap" he said then suddenly he smirked. "I overestimated your ability it seems"

"Aren't you a bit talkative now Sosuke?" Kisuke asked as he backed away to the corner.

"Is that the only comment I will get from you? I expect to be congratulated for defeating you on your own game?" Sosuke asked. "You lose to me" he stated.

Kisuke look at his rival and longtime acquaintance.

"Soon everyone in this Kingdom will fall in prostration to me and no one will ever disobey me. I will become the Pharaoh! The god of Egypt" Sosuke announced.

"I can't believe your still saying that nonsense. You won't be a god just because you become the Pharaoh. Because no matter what you do, you will still have the same need as that of your grazing livestock and the slaves" Kisuke reasoned out. "You are as powerless as a human against the nature should be. A human who is forever be slave to whatever the highest God created"

"You're so religious Kisuke, what made you change?" Sosuke asked playfully.

"I didn't change at all. I just know my own limits and standing based on my own understanding of the nature of this world. Your way of thinking is beyond corrupted Sosuke. I pity you for having such a limited understanding" Kisuke stated.

A bulge appear on Sosuke's forehead. His barely holding on to his temper. "You're as bold as ever Kisuke. I wanted to show you how I will bend the people to my own will and make them worship me, thus you realize that a man who possess a powerful mind like us is beyond qualified to be a god rather than those stupid statues, who don't even have power to protect themselves. I change my mind though. This is the end for you, my friend" Sosuke stated as he took his sword and slash it towards Kisuke.

Kisuke dodged the sword but he was caught off guard when it suddenly bended and hit his chest instead.

"How's my sword Kisuke?" Sosuke asked.

"You made contract with the Jinns?! How?" Kisuke asked as he took off the sword from being stabbed on his chest. "Only selected few were capable of seeing them and only I who is able to contact them"

"Finally! The expression I wanted to see in your face" Sosuke announced. "Unfortunately you are mistaken my friend. I am also capable of contacting them and other powerful beings as well" he said while smiling from ear to ear.

Kisuke's expression is that of a deer caught by the headlight of a fast approaching car.

 _Is he referring to the Angels who taught magic to humans? But no one knew about them except me because of the way it is written and besides all the textbooks regarding the Angels at Babylon were destroyed. Possessing those knowledge brought more destructions than benefit to whoever used the magic!_

Suddenly Kisuke remembered the Book Byakuya provided them as summoning spell.

 _The Kuchiki's! They did not destroy the books as I ordered them?!_

"What an entertaining facial expression you have there, Kisuke. Truly entertaining! I really wanted to keep you alive to see more of that expression but unfortunately I don't have patience for a hopeless man like you" Sosuke said.

Kisuke cast down his turban to hide his facial features. "Hopeless? Hahaha. You're delusional. Even if you kill me, the fact that your dream of becoming a god is as futile as a dog barking at the moon"

"What made you so confident that I won't achieve my goal? Is it because of Rukia, the summoned being?" Sosuke asked.

Kisuke remained silent.

"I am telling you this. Don't put your hope on Rukia, she is as goltgd as mine. I will make the people worship me. And I am going to start with her" Sosuke announced.

"Rukia is going to be my slave" he added.


	48. Chapter 48 : Checkmate

BLRR

" **The Kingdom 1-4**

Blessed is He in whose hand is dominion, and He is over all things competent

[He] who created death and life to test you [as to] which of you is best in deed and He is the Exalted in Might, the Forgiving

[And] who created seven heavens in layers. You do not see in the creation of the Most Merciful any inconsistency. So return [your] vision [to the sky]; do you see any breaks?

Then return [your] vision twice again. [Your] vision will return to you humbled while it is fatigued. **"** - **Q**

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage means….. "God is so perfect in everything He does that even if how hard you examine the things He created your vision will return to you in fatigue because there is absolutely no flaw on his creation. He created death and life solely as a test for the people, it will separate them according to their deeds….God is just to everyone and also the most forgiving"

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 45: Checkmate**

"Rukia is going to be my slave" he added.

Kisuke backed away from him and raised his sword, Benihime. "You are underestimating her ability Sosuke that will be your failure. Don't you forget that she along with the chosen one will bring about the tyrant's downfall according to the legend" he said as he tried to stab Sosuke.

Sosuke easily reflected back his attack to him. "You mean the child that is born from the Shiba clan? The man who is the rightful owner of the throne of Egypt? I am sorry to inform you, I've annihilated each of the Shibas. Do you think I will let that clan roam around freely? What do you think happen to the Rebels?" he asked Kisuke who was pushed away towards the door.

Kisuke lowered his turban to cover his face. Then he uttered a spell.

Suddenly, Sosuke coughed blood. "What did you do to me?"

"I've just casted a Ruqiah (spell) on you" Kisuke answered as he tried to prevent the blood from his chest wounds. "You won't be able to move for a while as it destroy your internal organs"

"When did you cast the spell?" Sosuke asked as he mumbled a spell of his own.

Kisuke look at Sosuke who was balling in pain. "You won't be able to reverse the spell that easily. I casted it on you as soon as you entered my house. I've been anticipating your arrival, my plan is a success. You literally came to bite the trap. Do you think it was only the summoned being I used as a lure for you to come seek me out?!" Kisuke asked.

"Kisuke you! Why are you letting your potential go to waste?! You can make yourself a god just by using your intelligence and power you borrowed from the Jinns! Why?! I envy you for so long! Why are you just putting your life to waste?! Kisuke!" Sosuke shouted in pain. He fell on the floor as the spell casted by Kisuke destroyed his internal organs.

"You are as noisy as always Sosuke. Stop barking at the wrong tree. I just want to live a simple yet meaningful life because I have realized that's what human like us should supposed to live. I don't dream of such ridiculousness" Kisuke said.

"I see that you fought Lord Shiba, if it weren't for the injuries and spells he casted on you, my Ruqiah (spell) won't work as effective as this" Kisuke commented after sometime. He gathered his remaining energy to heal his own wounds. Suddenly realization hit him.

The wound on his chest were imbued with powerful Ruqiah (spell) that belonged to Shibas.

"You are a fool Kisuke. If I fought the head of the Rebels and defeated him, I will surely earn all the powers he got from the Jinns as well. Meaning, my spells would be much powerful than yours. This Ruqiah (spell) is nothing in comparison to what I possess" Sosuke announced as he stood up from the floor as if nothing happened. The blood that was oozing from his wounds were gone and his internal organs remained intact.

"You think this illusion will affect me?! I will make you taste what my illusion powers feels like!" Sosuke yelled while a sadistic smile spread on his face.

The wound on Kisuke's chest opened up, from it a giant scorpion emerged.

"Ahhhh!" Kisuke shouted in pain. He rolled on the floor because of how painful the giant scorpion tear his flesh.

Suddenly, Kisuke's sword Benihime turned into a woman. There emerge a purple haired Jinn named, Yoruichi Shihoin. She attacked Sosuke and freed Kisuke from the spell.

"Yoruichi" Kisuke called the Jinn. Jinns are said to be shapeshifters. They can turn into any form varying from both living and nonliving things.

"Kisuke, you've become lousy since I last saw you fight" Yoruichi commented as she smirked confidently.

"Tsk. Of course I would be in trouble if I fight someone that defeated Lord Shiba" Kisuke retorted as he tried to ignore the pain from his chest wounds.

"Shiba is defeated?!" Yoruichi asked in disbelief.

"Apparently he is" Kisuke said as he moved beside Yoruichi. "Listen Yoruichi, you won't be able to defeat Sosuke"

Yoruichi smirked "We won't know that until we try, isn't it?" she said as she hardened her arm and attacked Sosuke.

Sosuke easily deflected her attack, at that moment Kisuke choose to attack using another spell.

"Kisuke. I thought you wimp out. Why are you playing along?" Yoruichi teased him.

"Tsk. I can't just let a lady fight on her own" Kisuke answered.

"So I am a lady now? Sosuke must have hit your head pretty hard" Yoruichi retorted.

Suddenly, Yoruichi's arm got twisted. "Ahh!" she yelled in pain. Sosuke tried to stab Yoruichi but Kisuke deflected it using a powerful spell. That power released by Kisuke drained his own energy. Yoruichi looked at Kisuke worriedly.

"You should have not save me Kisuke" Yoruichi said as she supported Kisuke on his feet.

"Both of you are underestimating me that much" Sosuke stated as he casted another spell to Yoruichi and then to Kisuke.

Kisuke and Yoruichi fell on the floor, both of them were overpowered by Sosuke.

"Let me tell you something before both of you follow Kuchiki on his grave. I know everything from the start, in fact this is all my plan. From the disappearance of the Princess and the rumor of her death that enrages the lower kingdom. The death of all the hairdressers that made the people to join the Rebel army lead by Shiba clan, who were out casted by the Pharaoh. I am present at the location where the summoned being merged with the Princess's body and since then I know all her movements. I did not anticipate that she would be a cause of the delay in my plans but nonetheless, her appearance in this timeline gave me a major advantage. I was able to string every one of my enemy in one shot. Kuchiki, the Pharaoh, the Rebels and lastly you, Kisuke" Sosuke enumerated.

"I already foreseen this event happening. That young Rebel named Kaien was such a useful fellow. Although he destroyed one of my army, nonetheless his rage blinded him from seeing my plan and in the end facilitated to the defeat of the entire Rebel army. Though, I commend the summoned being for defeating Araniero, the man I casted my spell upon to look exactly like Kaien Shiba. That fight brought great entertainment for both myself and my subordinate. I planned to kill Rukia at that moment but Kuchiki came and defeated my army, such a shame he died protecting her. His potential would have been useful if only he chose to join my army rather than protect a single woman" Sosuke said.

"The Pharaoh" Kisuke said in a choked voice. He is barely breathing while Yoruichi who was lying on the floor was slowly turning back into her original form. Her body is turning into a ball of flame.

"His one of my pawn. I knew that you already figured out his role on my plans but I guess I really overestimated you, Kisuke" Sosuke said regrettably. "I hope you will be able to observe how I rule over everyone in this world but I really have to kill you this time" Sosuke announced as he extinguish the fire that Yoruichi had become and then choke Kisuke to death using his own Ruqiah (spell).

"Checkmate"


	49. Chapter 49: Bait

BLRR

" **The Kingdom 12-15**

Indeed, those who fear their Lord unseen will have forgiveness and great reward.

And conceal your speech or publicize it; indeed, He is Knowing of that within the breasts.

Does He who created not know, while He is the Subtle, the Acquainted? **"** - **Q**

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D

The passage…..as I understood it tells something like "Even if you won't make your opinion be known, the God knows it. If you fear the Lord that is all knowing yet was is unseen there will be forgiveness and great reward. Because that is how you know that you truly believe! In believing comes hope and fear. This two sentiments should exist in our heart in order that we may be wary of our action and ponder our life. If we don't have fear inside us, we will go rampage doing everything we want. Doing everything we want will end up to everyone's doom and ours as well, in some way or another. Although we might say that we are capable of knowing what is right and control ourselves, if we lose fear who can prevent us from doing what we want even at the cost of other people's lives. Likewise, if hope is absent in our life it would become our personal prison. Hope make us want to get up and face another tomorrow!

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 46: Bait**

"Checkmate" a blonde haired man wearing a mask said as he entered from the window.

A powerful Ruqiah (spell) was casted on Sosuke that made him get thrown away from the other side of the room.

"Nice to see you again. Aizen" Shinji Hirako greeted. Behind him is a group of masked people, their eyes bore so much hatred towards Sosuke.

"Sorry for being late, Kisuke" Shinji said as he stared at Kisuke who was desperately trying to revive the fire ball that was extinguished by Sosuke.

Kisuke did not say a word, seeing that Yoruichi is beyond help. Shinji felt sorry for not arriving sooner.

"Just as Kisuke predicted, you fell on his trap. Now it's time I do what I should have done many years ago!" Shinji yelled as he attacked Sosuke.

 **...Shinji's flash back….**

 **Shinji Hirako, a young general at that time bow down to the Prince (** The current Pharaoh, the Princess's father) **. He was ordered to kill the child that was inside the womb of one of the Hairdresser of the Pharaoh of lower kingdom. Unfortunately, due to the Prince's lack of self-control he impregnated a woman that was not his intended just before he got crowned as the Next Pharaoh. This action if made known will definitely anger the Lower kingdom and the crown will be passed down to his cousin from the Shiba clan.**

 **Shinji nodded. It was not one of his principle to kill women and child but an order is an order. He set out to hunt the commoner woman, who was once a hairdresser inside the palace for the Lower Egyptian Princess. After a long time he found them, as soon as he did a strong premonition struck him. Since he came from a long line of spiritualist, he knew that his vision is right. He must kill the infant!**

 **Shinji was very close to executing his plan but unfortunately he realized he could not kill the woman and the child, who were unconsciously had a space in his heart. For a long time of hunting the woman, he ended up falling in love with her and he took care of them. When the time the woman was giving birth to a baby boy, he realized he must do what his commanded seeing as his visions haunted him. Vision of the baby boy becoming the cause of the kingdoms ruins.**

 **The woman died after giving birth to Sosuke. Shinji decided to quit the army since he was unable to follow the order given to him. He keep the boys existence hidden but the boy become extremely well known because of how intelligent he is. Because of this the Pharaoh knew about Shinji's failure and called him to trial.**

 **Shinji worriedly faced the Pharaoh. "I am sorry, your Majesty"**

" **Shinji, I want you to take that child to my palace" The Pharaoh said.**

 **The Pharaoh at the time was married to the Princess of Lower kingdom, who was currently pregnant. He ordered Shinji to retrieve the boy and hide him in the kingdom as his heir seeing as the Queen is carrying a girl instead of a boy. Since he was informed about not having a boy from any of his consort, he desperately made a plan to keep his bloodline on the throne.**

 **Shinji was overcame by the vision when he learned about the Pharaoh's decisive plan. That plan might put the kingdom to its immediate ruin since the Lower kingdom will see this action as betrayal. The kingdom isn't strong enough to stood for itself, seeing as the other powerful empire might take the opportunity to conquer them when dispute between Lower and Upper Egypt arises.**

 **Shinji tried once again to kill the boy but was again unable to, since the Pharaoh explicitly declared the boy as a Prince in front of the court. Yet he did not gave up, this time he form group of people that will assassinate the young Prince but all of them failed again. He decided that he will do it for himself. The attempt resulted to the Prince, contracting an illness. An illness that discouraged the Pharaoh from selecting the Prince as his heir. Because of that Shinji decided to keep the Prince alive, seeing as he is not qualified to become a Pharaoh because of his illness anymore.**

 **Shinji observed how the Prince grow up. He was prepared to leave him be when suddenly, all of a sudden he and his friends where framed up for committing a high treason against the Pharaoh. Their families were all been burned alive or were brutally killed. They themselves were tortured almost to the point of death. Luckily, Kisuke arrived to save them from their inevitable deaths and cured them from the poison injected on their bodies.**

 **They learned about the Prince's involvement and vowed to avenge.**

… **.end flash back…**

After all those years, now is the perfect time to avenge. The time when the Prince's evil plot isexposed and the Pharaoh will finally learn about the Prince's deeds. They will get rid of the Prince and avenge their families.

"We will avenge everyone you killed Sosuke!" Shinji yelled as he jump towards Sosuke.

"Hahahaha" Sosuke laughed like mad as he stood from where he was thrown. "Fools! Checkmate?! Kill me? That's the most ridiculous word I've ever heard from you Shinji. You think I didn't know about your existence, Vizardos?!"

Vizardos are a group of Bandits who were rumored to be the people behind the attacks on caravans owned by the Romans to cause enmity between the two empires. They operated under the pretense of being an army from the Prince's force. When they attacked the caravan were the Princess was, she reported her findings to Byakuya who reported the intel to the Pharaoh and the Oracle.

His eyes widen upon realizing that he fell under his illusion.

' _How did he know?! Did I fell on his trap and acted according to his plans all this time?'_

Shinji's attack was deflected by Sosuke so easily. The sword bended and vanished. Suddenly, he got stabbed on his chest.

"How do you like my sword?" Sosuke asked him conversationally. "This is Kyuka Suigetsu, a sword that possess a Jinns shapeshifting powers and image bending capabilities. You fellow doesn't stand a chance against us"

Shinji immediately look at his group and found out that each of them were engaged in a fierce battle. Everyone were at the losing side.

"While you are daydreaming. I cut you already" Sosuke said as the wounds on Shinji's body opened and gushed forth liters of blood. "You think I fell on your plan? Will to tell you honestly, all of you acted according to my script" he declared.

"Your mistake is underestimating me so much" Sosuke stated. "All of you were all caught on my spider's trap and no one will be able to escape here alive. I will get rid of all the traitors of the Kingdom. Egypt will be great again and I, will be its god!" he stated.

Each of the vizardos fell on the floor bathing in their own blood. They are unable to fight the white robed phantoms who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"This are my special army, the Espadas. The soldiers I collected and formed while I spend my free time at Rome being an outcast" Sosuke declared. "Thanks to you Shinji, I was able to travel extensively out of the kingdom and formed my own army to destroy the traitors from inside and out"

"You should have not out casted me. If you did, you would have known all my activities. Yet you didn't! Now I will repay you for the bad deeds you did to me and my kingdom." Sosuke declared as each one of the Espadas killed the Vizardos in a cold blood. He walked over to Kisuke after killing Shinji.

Sosuke stabbed Kisuke on his chest, seeing as he flinched from the spell he casted towards all of them. "You are pretty resilient Kisuke. Good bye my friend, thanks for inspiring me to transcend my old self and become a transcended being, the god of Egypt" he said. He stood above Kisuke.

"For a parting gift, I will tell you something interesting" Sosuke announced.

"I've already turned the tables from that day you decided to help the traitors. The Pharaoh had been following my orders since then" Sosuke stated while staring down at Kisuke's dead body.

"I bit you wanted to ask; "You already defeated my plans long ago why did you wait after this day to reveal everything?" The answer to your question will be; "Cause its fun to play with people's mind and break them to subservience. That way they won't disobey me ever again!" Sosuke declared as he laugh so horribly. He reached for his face and grimaced like a demon.

"Such a disappointment" Sosuke declared after sometime seeing that Kisuke really died from the stab. Everyone's body littered on the floor. He turned away from them and walked out of the room.

"It's time to seat at My Throne" Sosuke declared, the Espadas walked behind him.


	50. Chapter 50 : Continuation

BLRR

" **The Kingdom 18-**

And already had those before them denied, and how [terrible] was My reproach.

Do they not see the birds above them with wings outspread and [sometimes] folded in? one holds them [aloft] except the Most Merciful. Indeed He is, of all things, Seeing

Or who is it that could be an army for you to aid you other than the Most Merciful? The disbelievers are not but in delusion.

Or who is it that could provide for you if He withheld His provision? But they have persisted in insolence and aversion **"** - **Q**

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 48: Continuation**

" **My pleasure to serve you Aizen-sama" Momo said as her face was burning red.**

 **Suddenly, Gin entered Sosuke's office.**

" **The Hairdressers were sent away for a break. I already sent the Espadas to dispose them" Gin reported. Sosuke nodded in agreement.**

" **The summoned being must have been present in this dimension already. How was the Caravan the Princess was in?" Sosuke asked.**

" **It's already been destroyed" Gin stated.**

 **Sosuke look at his subordinate. After sometime he dismissed him. He knew that Gin intercepted the Caravan before reaching Aswan.**

' _ **The Princess is cleverer than I thought but it was too late. The information she passed down to Kuchiki framed up Kisuke and the Vizardos have no idea their making the situation a lot more complicated for Kisuke. She won't be able to come in time to expose my undoing. '**_

 **Sosuke decided to visit the supposed destroyed caravan for himself. He doesn't really trust his second I command, in fact he trusted no one.**

 **When Sosuke arrived at the site, the only thing he found was the dog he gave the Princess as a pet. The dog recognized him, and lead him to find the Princess's body. Her body is covered with blood. He almost feel sorry for her but he decided not to be out smarted even in small matters. He won't be controlled by his feelings ever again.**

 **That's when Sosuke saw it, the summoned being merged with the princess's dying body. Aside from the blinding light nothing unusual happened. He decided to keep an eye at the summoned being, knowing that no textbook has ever said anything about how the summoned being behave.**

 **Suddenly the summoned being opened her eyes. Sosuke immediately concealed himself and from afar observed her every action. After sometime he decided to leave her be seeing as there is nothing remarkable about her except that she looks exactly like nothing happened. As if the princess just opened her eyes from a very long sleep. Yet before leaving, he decided to test the Princess's memory.**

 **"aww! aww!" a desert dog bark at Rukia after she reached the top of the well. This caused her to slip back down the well and made her feet bleed some more.**

 _ **That dog surprised the hell out of me! I almost die again! Luckily the rope knot was strong.**_

 **Rukia thought to herself. "I don't like scary dogs" she said after remembering something. After sometime she decided to climb back up after not hearing the dog's bark.**

 _ **Where is that dog go?**_

 **Rukia asked herself after looking around from inside the well. Then, she saw the big scary dog lying on the ground. He looks dying, its tongue emerge out and a liquid –something is dripping out of its mouth. Thus, seeing the dog's condition, she slide back down the well. Yet there is no bucket to store the water, so she took off what remains of her robe and arranged it in layers so that it would be able to hold some water.**

 **Rukia emerged out of the well and approached the dog. Carefully she help it drink the water. She smiled unconsciously to herself after seeing the dog regains its strength. The dog approached her but she motioned for it to go away. She dried the robe and hanged it on the branch of the palm tree (leaves)**

 **"I am sorry doggy, I am. Huh. Forget it" Rukia said as she slumped on the root of the palm tree beside the well. "I am still hungry" she said while trying to close her eyes for a bit. The tattered robe was hanged on the branch of the tree to block the sunlight.**

' _ **So she doesn't remember the dog I gave her'.**_ **Sosuke thought to himself.**

 **After sometime, Sosuke decided to just abandon her but curiosity overcame him. He wanted to see what will happen next. Suddenly he caught sight of one of the young Rebel that was living Kuchiki's territory.**

' _ **The events are getting interesting. The summoned being has the same fate as the Princess.'**_

 **"Miss" someone said.**

 **Rukia is soundly sleeping under the palm tree after giving water to a very thirsty dog. She did not even noticed someone watching her.**

 **"grrrrrl" her stomach growl from hunger.**

 **The stranger looked at the sleeping girl. He tried to nudge her but she did not budge. Seeing as the girl is deeply asleep, he took the cloth that was hanged on the tree and used it as cover for the girl. He is about to wrap her shoulders with it, to protect her from the chilly evening yet.**

 **"WHA!" Rukia suddenly jumped while shouting in surprise. As soon as she saw the cloaked person, her fight mode kick in. "Who are you stranger?!" She exclaimed fiercely.**

 _ **I am used to perverts! I won't let them take advantage of me! This person did not know who he is messing with.**_

 **Rukia thought to herself. Her fist were raised in a defensive form.**

 **The stranger did not uttered a single word.**

 **"Go away stranger! This is my turf" Rukia said. She stood her ground.**

 **"Indecency is not tolerated in this place. Even for a beautiful young girl like you" he said.**

 _ **Beautiful? Girl?**_

 **Rukia can't help herself but blush at the complement minus the young girl comment.**

 **"Where are your parent young girl? You should not go out at night by yourself" he said sternly.**

 **"What is it with you?!" Rukia asked back. She doesn't like to be treated like an immature kid.**

 **"And I am not a young girl! I am adult" she added.**

 **The stranger did not speak behind his cloak for a few minutes.**

 **"Young girl, are you perhaps here waiting for your boyfriend to run away?" he suddenly asked.**

 **"Mister I am not a young girl, and there is no way I will run away with a snooty nose kid!" Rukia retorted.**

 **"So you are not interested with snooty kids? Then I like you! You should come with me. I love young girls" he announced seriously.**

 **"Ehh? What are you talking about you perverted stranger?!" Rukia asked nervously.**

 _ **It looks like this person is sick in the head. I should run away from him.**_

 **Rukia immediately thought. "I-I should go home as you said! Bye stranger. Hope you got eaten by a hyena!" she exclaimed while escaping away.**

 **She run away as far as she could. When she finally reached a few kilometers away from the oasis, she saw settlements ahead. She was breathing hard.**

 _ **It's better to avoid those types of perverts. I think, he just smoked or something.**_

 **Rukia fell butt first on the ground. "I should be more careful. The things happening to me right now is not as simple as a dream. I might be in grave danger" she deduced.**

 **Suddenly, she heard a strange sound/**

 **"Awwww! Aww!" the dog bark.**

 **"Oh it's the dog?! Why are you following me? Get away from me!" she exclaimed at the dog. Yet it keeps on following her as she run away towards the settlements.**

 _ **I really am not fond of big dogs. If only you are a bunny, I'll be the one who will follow you around.**_

 **Rukia thought to herself as she tried to hide away from the K9 like dog. She is tiptoeing behind the brick houses on the settlement. The place looks like a market place. Suddenly, she heard a commotion coming towards her.**

 **Sosuke almost laugh at how childish the summoned being acted. It's like the little girl he knew came back to life. Admittedly though he was the reason, the princess turned out to be a very cold person because of what he did to destroy the sparkle of happiness on her lovely eyes.**

 **Suddenly Sosuke noticed one of the palace messenger. It was the messenger who works for Kisuke, his name is Tesai. He decided to eliminate the messenger.**

 **Rukia climbed the top of the house and docked behind the slightly raised wall. She peep at the people behind the galley. Three shadows are arguing about something before one of them fell on the ground. She saw what happened.**

 _ **This is not the first time I saw someone got killed but this time I saw the killer.**_

 **Rukia thought. Out of curiosity, she approached the dying man.**

 **The man looked at her, then suddenly he looked like he saw a ghost.**

 **"Lady, you are alive" the man announced in his dying moments. "Please be careful with your brother" he added.**

 _ **Brother? I don't have any sibling at all. What is he saying about?**_

 **"H-his trying to kill you" the man said before he died. Rukia looked at him.**

 **At that time, Sosuke decided to keep the summoned being for a time and let Kisuke's ally watch over the summoned being.**

 _ **She will be the string that will cause the downfall of every one of my enemy.**_

" **Ruqiah (spell)" Sosuke uttered.**


	51. Chapter 51:The story of the tyrant

BLRR

" **The Kingdom 15-17**

It is He who made the earth tame for you – so walk among its slopes and eat of His provision – and to Him is the resurrection.

Do you feel secure that He who [holds authority] in the heaven would not cause the earth to swallow you and suddenly it would sway?

Or do you feel secure that He who [holds authority] in the heaven would not send against you a storm of stones? Then you would know how [severe] was My warning. **"** - **Q**

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D

The passage says something like…..Don't be confident that God will not sent great calamities to you as a test just because you are leaving a life that is comfortable….. Listen to his words for indeed His warnings are definite!

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 47: The story of the tyrant**

"It's time to seat at My Throne" Sosuke declared, the Espadas followed behind him.

 **A 6 years old Aizen Sosuke was standing in front of the class. He was a genius kid enrolled in the academy. Even in his young age, he was already enrolled at a much higher level of learning than what regular student should be.**

" **Good morning everyone, I am Sosuke Aizen son of Hiyanah Aizen. Nice to meet you" Sosuke introduced himself. Everyone were looking at the kid in front of them. They could not believe that at such a young age, he will be at the same level as the 12 grade student.**

 **Sosuke grow up to be an extremely intelligent boy and a very will mannered one. Everyone cherished him and he could do whatever he liked. He is the picture of a perfect child. His popularity earned him respect even among the teachers.**

 **It was a year after his enrollment in the academy, when everything turn sour for him. Many talented and smart children from the nobility were enrolled at the academy. His popularity diminishes and was pushed away to the corner, when from out of nowhere a kid named Kisuke Urahara entered the academy at the age of 5 and is already the same level as him.**

 **Urahara become the center of everything since he came from a very prestigious family of Ministers. Sosuke tried to excel at the class but time and time again Kisuke defeated him at everything they both did. He tried so much not to be affected by being #2, but he just couldn't take it when someone is better than him. He hates to be looked down upon and secretly he wants everyone to fall on his feet.**

 **When an unexpected revelation was announced to him, he realized that he was right about himself. That he is not just some low class orphan boy but a man destined for greatness. He is a prince after all.**

 **Sosuke was invited to live at the palace but was informed that he needs to be away from everyone's attention since he is a bastard son of the Pharaoh. When he learned about this condition, he hated his existence beyond belief. He is a bastard son. Nothing is more humiliating than being called as a bastard son.**

 **Sosuke accepted the condition knowing full well that someday, he will not let anyone humiliate him ever again. He is far better than everyone, in fact no one is comparable to him. Suddenly the thought of Kisuke laughing at him, angered him so much that he tried all his best to learn every form of knowledge that will make him better than Kisuke.**

 **Sosuke upon his hard work in gathering information, he learned that the Kuchiki clan (A family that were called the Keepers of History) have information about the mystical creatures. He started to gather information using the people he influenced to be his servant. One of them was a girl belonging to the household of Hitsugaya clan (Map keepers). She was very useful to him as she facilitated in him acquiring the information about the secret passage way inside the Kuchiki's great library. There he learned about the Jinns and how to communicate with the demons.**

 **Sosuke's first communication with the Jinns ended up in failure, he contracted an illness. That illness discouraged the Pharaoh from ever making him his heir thus out casting him. He was angered by the Pharaoh's decision.**

 _ **How dare a weak being like him out cast me! I will show him! I will make them all kneel in front of me!**_

 **Sosuke thought as he was walking behind the shrubbery inside the court yard. Suddenly he heard a commotion.**

" **Princess please don't run around the court yard. Your dress is gonna be torn apart" a servant lady called the princess but she refused to listen and climbed the tree.**

 **Sosuke look at the small version of the late queen. The girl is around 5 years old, 3 years his junior. He could see how lively and full of life she is, like a kid who never tasted what suffering means. He hated it! Hated seeing the sparkle of happiness in her eyes. His been living in the shadows since his arrival at the palace and here the heir to the throne is running around as if nothing in the world is amiss.**

 _ **Such naiveté!**_

 **That was the first meeting Sosuke had with the princess and immediately he hated her. Yet ever since meeting her, he noticed that apparently** __ **his sparing sometime to watch the princess from far away without any important reason other than watching how his naïve young enemy spend her time worthlessly instead of studying.**

 **Until one day the Princess found him at the garden while she was playing with the orphaned boy.**

 **"** **Hey what's your name?" someone asked.**

 **The little Prince look up at the branch of the tree above him. Asiya is hanging on it while she was talking to him.**

 **"** **My name is unimportant" the little Prince said.**

 **"** **Eh? What kind of name is that?!" The Princes commented.**

 **The little Prince raised his eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly he understood his mistake….**

 **"** **My name is not worth mentioning. I am nobody… I am just a trash" he said.**

 **"** **Ok" Asiya answered.**

 **The little Prince felt bad for himself.**

 **"** **I'll just call you 'Worthy' from now on" Asiya smiled brightly.**

 **Sosuke was caught off guard at how cute the princess look from up close. He shook his head to clear his mind.**

' _ **My pretense got a little bit out of hand. I think she's very dumb, how could she not see through my acting?'**_ **Sosuke thought to himself as he turn away and leave the princess all alone.**

 **Since that day, the princess always found a way to find him and irritate him.**

 **Sometimes Sosuke go out of his way to scare her away but it turns out the princess is addicted to trouble. He decided to insult her and hope somehow she get the idea that he really doesn't like to waste his time doing childish things (** said by a child).

" **Tiny stay away from me" Sosuke said to her.**

 **The princess looks like she is going to tear up, somehow Sosuke felt guilty and tried to comfort her but it turns out she was just acting and beat him up.**

 _ **The gall of her to use my method against me?!**_

 **He thought as he planned how to get his revenge. As time goes by he got closer and closer to her that he realized; he wanted to let her in his life. Until he got possessive of her.**

" **Zen-san" The Princess uttered out of shock from the pendant he gave her. She looked at the important looking young man. "I can't accept this pendant" she said as she returned the snake shaped pendant.**

 **Sosuke look at her, it took all his confident to just give her the pendant he bought for her as a sign of his affection but now she is refusing him.**

" **I-I am already intended to the Kuchiki heir" The Princess said as she blushed while uttering her intended's name. Although she was still 11 years old, she was promised to the Kuchiki heir as a bride.**

 **Sosuke who was 15 year old at that time got the shock of his life. That's when he realized what the Pharaoh offered to him.**

… **.Sosuke's flash back…..**

" **I will consider giving you the throne after my daughter get married" the Pharaoh declared to him.**

 **Sosuke remained silent. After all those time he spent with the princess he realized that he can be contented by just having her around, so he actually momentarily forgot about his goal.**

" **Are there still any assassins sent to kill you?" The Pharaoh asked.**

" **Apparently, yes your highness. I will deal with them soon" Sosuke declared as he bowed to the Pharaoh. Although, there were no more people actually going after his head he said it so that the Pharaoh get the idea that someone inside is betraying him.**

… **..end of flash back…**

" **Oh. Ok" Sosuke said as he smiled to her.**

 **The princess look at him a bit worried and guilty. Though honestly, she really wanted for both of them to be just friends.**

" **I heard you are going to accompany them at the Caravan" Sosuke said to change the topic as he pocketed the pendant.**

 **The princess blushed a different shade of red. "Hahaha. How did you know?" she asked seeing as Sosuke found out about her trip with the Kuchiki to accompany her fiancée. "Can I ask you a favor? I won't be taking along Papi (refering to her pet dog) with me…..canyou look after him for me"**

 _ **My fiancée is allergic to hairy animals.**_

 **The Princess thought but she did not mentioned it.**

 **Sosuke nodded as he patted the dogs head. The dog snuggled closely to him.**

" **I probably should go back at my room since we are going to travel for many days. Thank you Zen. And take care" The princess said after seeing his affirmative expression.**

 **The Princess excused herself and exited the garden while her dog was following behind her.**

 **In the Princess absence, Sosuke realized that he had been wasting his time for a bit longer than he planned. He denied the disappointment he felt, the rejection. And he proceed to straighten his plan to take the throne by hook or crook and vowed to clean the palace walls from useless and traitorous people. First he will destroy the people who wanted him dead, General Shinji Hirako and his men.**

 **Sosuke framed up Shinji into committing a high treason against the Pharaoh. He also facilitated to their imprisonment.**

 **The Pharaoh was angered by the supposed betrayal of Shinji, one of his trusted general. He punished them severely as a warning to anyone who will dare betray him.**

 **Sosuke was the one who actually suggested to the Pharaoh how to inflect as much pain as possible; by burning their family members alive in front of them. He was especially brutal that time because of the stress of denying rejection from the Princess.**

 **Sosuke's plan to trap Kisuke using that dilemma was also a success. Kisuke came to save the traitors and the Pharaoh was informed about it. In order to take control of the Pharaoh he laid his plan to him and thus starting from that day he planned to utterly destroy the ones who look down on him. His greed of becoming a god is blossoming more than ever. He relished in the feeling of knowing everything and controlling everyone.**

 **Sosuke realized that nothing is more entertaining than seeing a person that is full of life losing the will to live.**

 **For about 8 years, Sosuke did not have any proper conversation with the Princess seeing as she was busy doing her job as an 'heir'.**

' _ **She's as naïve as ever'**_ **Sosuke thought to himself as he entertained himself by seeing her suffer.**

 **Sosuke was yet to be announced as an official Prince at the people, so no one in the palace know about him being the next Pharaoh. He let the people around him call him Aizen/ Zen-sama as an unnecessary cover. It's been entertaining for him how the servants treat him as their equal though truthfully he never wanted to be on the same level as them but he endured.**

 _ **Just a little more time. I will be able to crash all my enemy.**_

 **Sosuke thought to himself as he sipped the tea prepared by Momo, the girl who belonged to the Hitsugaya clan who assisted him.**

" **Thank you Momo" Sosuke uttered in satisfaction. "Your tea is the best" he added.**

" **My pleasure to serve you Aizen-sama" Momo said as her face was burning red.**


	52. Chapter 52: Asiya the wife of Pharaoh

BLRR

" **The Kingdom 22-30**

Then is one who walks fallen on his face better guided or one who walks erect on a straight path?

Say, "It is He who has produced you and made for you hearing and vision and hearts; little are you grateful."

Say, "It is He who multiplied you throughout the earth, and to Him you will be gathered.

And they say, "When is this promise, if you should be truthful?"

Say, "The Knowledge is only with God, and I am only a clear warner."

But when they see it approaching, the faces of those who disbelieve will be distressed, and it will be said, "This is that for which you used to call."

Say, "Have you considered: whether God should cause my death and those with me or have mercy upon us, who can protect the disbelievers from a painful punishment?"

Say, "He is the Most Merciful; we have believed in Him, and upon Him we have relied. And you will [come to] know who it is that is in clear error.

Say, "Have you considered: if your water was to become sunken [into the earth], then who could bring you flowing water? **"** - **Q**

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related it.

 **The Hairdresser of the Daughter of a Pharaoh**

-OPgirl

 **Chapter 49: Asiya the wife of the Pharaoh**

" **Ruqiah (spell)" Sosuke uttered.**

Seven long months have passed after the great tragedy that had fallen in the kingdom of Egypt that divided the people. So many revelations and betrayals have been revealed. The people are in chaos. Amidst all the confusion and rapid downfall of the kingdom, a prince who came from out of nowhere – the uncrowned prince emerged and protected the kingdom from the rebels and traitors.

That was the story that circulated among the people of Egypt. They retell the heroic action of the now Pharaoh of Egypt. Everyone loved the Pharaoh for his bravery and accomplishment in restoring the peace and honor of Egypt. He reunited the two kingdoms and molded it into one massive empire. His determination to expand Egypt led him to conquer near lands and enrich Egypt further.

Pharaoh Aizen Sosuke (or shall we call him Pharaoh from now on? Because it was too long…lol) was silently drinking his tea while seating on his throne looking down on his people. He was aware of the things being said about him and his kingdom and it made him felt great about himself.

He smirked to himself.

' _I have everything everyone wished to have. Wealth, power and ownership of the most powerful civilization in the world! I possess everything! Everyone submit to me! No one could disobey me! Everything I have will never perish! I am the god over this kingdom and will be of this entire world! Who is more powerful than me?' Pharaoh Aizen thought to himself._

"This people are beneath me. No one is much more powerful than me. I am the Pharaoh. The God of all Egypt!" Pharaoh mumbled to himself as he stood up from his chair. His throne was on top of a pyramid shaped stage and just a few steps from the floor, the throne of his harem were located and just a step above it was the Queen's throne, where Rukia is now seating very silently and almost lifeless.

It's been 2 months since Rukia was captured by the lower Egyptian Kingdom (Princess Asiya's mother country). They thought she was the lost princess and they offered her to the newly crowned Pharaoh as a bride. Not long after, their marriage were celebrated throughout the kingdom. She was crowned as the Queen even though she was not the first one married to the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh have approximately 200 concubine and bed slave women. Whenever he defeated and conquered foreign lands, he took for himself all the beautiful women and turned them into his slaves.

The foreign people (men, women and children) were either being sold as slaves at the Egyptian market or being exported to other kingdom as exchange slaves. Either way they end up being slaves and separated from their family and homeland. The Egyptians on the other hand were never been this great in power and wealth because of the money from conquered lands and selling slaves.

The Pharaoh stood straightly on top of his pyramid shaped stage and look down upon all of the people below him. This people are categorized into groups because this is how he rules; divide and enslave. This people consist of people that are slaves publicly that's why they are all have chains around their necks and people who were unconsciously being enslaved.

The people who were chatting with each other and were busy doing their business fell into silence upon seeing the Pharaoh standing on top of his throne and looking down on them. The harem also stood beside their chairs with so much confidence and with the air of arrogance and pride. The only ones of the Pharaoh's wives that was placid is Rukia – Asiya the wife of the Pharaoh, the Queen of Egypt. She stood beside her throne as soon as she saw the Pharaoh standing as fear coursed to her body.

Aizen- the Pharaoh smirked to himself. He felt great about himself for being able to break the most wild and untouchable woman he had ever met. Although, one would say that Rukia look fragile and small, she had a lot of fight inside her and burning fire that even goes beyond the Jinn named Yoruichi who was the most mischievous Jinn of all.

Now she was just a shell, his very own doll who he could do as he pleased. Yet even though she now obeys all of his commands, there was still fire inside her unlike anyone. This is what made him interested in her a lot more. He enjoy putting her in place and dominating her. She's like a bamboo tree, elegant and beautiful. She stood very strongly amidst strong rain and bowed whenever a violent typhoon passed by but as soon as the calamity goes she stood straight back and more elegant than ever.

The Pharaoh look down at his Queen and then to his people.

"I am your god. Your life and death belongs to me. The strong Nile River flows upon by my Kingdom and no one is more powerful than I. So worship only me" Aizen- the Pharaoh announced.

The people fall into prostration and worshipped the god of Egypt, The Pharaoh Aizen Sosuke. The Pharaoh publicly grinned but no one saw it as everyone were bowing except Rukia. He look at her.

 _This imperfect man is tremendously heartless!_

Rukia thought as she bit her lip. She knew that if she as so much as disobey him again another land which she had visited for the past months will be destroyed.

"I am your god. I am perfect in ability!" The Pharaoh said as he look down upon her seeing as she is not prostrating just like all the people beneath him.

Rukia bow down her head. The Pharaoh smirked to himself.

' _Now no one will ever disobey me'_

Aizen thought.

' _Kisuke I finally defeated you and fulfilled my goal! No one is more powerful than me! No one is smarter than me! And no one is much better than me! I am the master of my own life and god of all this people! Are you now jealous of me?! I can achieve what you will never be capable of!'_

' _This kingdom will never perish as long as I am its god! Soon I will be able to conquer this world and no one will be able to bring me down!'_

After the ceremony was done, everyone returned to their own businesses and continued being enslaved by an evil ruler. Everyone knew about it consciously and unconsciously but no one dared to admit it because he has the eye that can see everything. He killed anyone who disobey him even though how insignificant it is.

The Pharaoh arrogantly ruled over the land, thinking that his better than anyone and perfect in ability.

Rukia was silently walking behind the Pharaoh followed by tens of slaves. She remembered the time she saw him with the servants back then when he was still a prince. He was so kind towards them before but now he is colder than ice towards them. He treated them like trash.

 _He is a very intelligent person but he doesn't understand the value of other people's lives. He thought that his perfect but he is full of imperfections! He thinks everything is going according to his plans even though it really wasn't. He puts so much value on himself that he thinks he could do whatever he pleased no matter how other people will be affected by his whims._

 _As a ruler he should change the living condition of his people rather than focusing on making them obey his orders blindly. He has so much potential in him to be a good ruler but his wasting it because of his greed._

"My Queen" The Pharaoh called Rukia.

Rukia immediately jump out of her thoughts and listened to him attentively. "What is it my dear husband?" she asked innocently while daring to call him husband rather than god which she was trying to emphasis that he is only a man with imperfection in her eyes.

The Pharaoh smiled secretly to himself. He loves it when she was being stubborn by calling him her husband. Each time he puts her in place, she bows down to him then after sometime she returned to being stubborn again. He knew that out of all the people around him, the one who fears him the most is Rukia yet she was hiding it perfectly as though she fears no one. Her paradoxical attitude made him want to break her over and over again.

"My Queen, please accompany me at the next war against the people of Sakka. I planned to include that piece of land in my kingdom" The Pharaoh purposely said knowing full well that Rukia cherished that place and wanted to protect that land from him.

Rukia felt down upon hearing the name of the land she took refuge in. She remembered the hospitality of the people in that place.

"Please don't feel down my Queen. I promised I won't hurt anyone of them as long as they worship me" He said playfully convincing her although they both knew it was a blatant lie. He look down on her eyes after lifting her chin up towards him. He smirked to himself. He could practically see the fear casted on her big violet eyes. They look so beautiful.

In order to give her a small sense of comfort, he hugged her. Although the effect on Rukia was the opposite of comfort and he knew it. He loves messing up her life and playing with her feelings.

' _No wonder Gin loves playing with her (making her angry, terrified and troubled). She looks more beautiful when she is conflicted'_

The Pharaoh thought.

' _Kisuke is both merciful and cruel. I never thought that he would not reveal the truth of her existence. The fact that I framed her up, make her kill one of her friends (look alike) and lose everyone she trusted'_

He smirked to himself as Rukia hugged her.

Rukia on the other hand felt like the hair on the back of her neck were all standing and she felt really terrified. All she could do is hold on to the thing that making her suffer even more.

 _There is a reason behind everything that is happening in me. I believe to the God the people of Sakka believed. A God who is merciful and all-knowing! He has a plan for me. I must hold on until that time will come. If my appearance in this world means I travelled back in time and there is no way for me to return back. I will be patient and try to live this life waiting for the thing that is destined for me. I will wait and hold on._

 _I am very sorry Ichigo. It seems we will never meet again. I will try to atone the sins I've committed and if the recompense is staying beside this devil. I will hold on! Please forgive me for everything that happened to you because of me. And I pray that you will have a better life without me in it._

Rukia thought to herself as a lone tear fell on the fabric of the Pharaoh's clothes. For a long time she remained hugging the Pharaoh while he hugged her back. From far away, the two looked like a couple who loves each other so much but truthfully each of them were thinking about 2 completely opposite thoughts; one is about making the other suffer and another was finally accepting the fact that she will suffer forever.

The other wives of the Pharaoh were standing out very far away from the couple. Each of them were thinking about how they hate the Queen and the attention she got from the Pharaoh.

"What's so good about Asiya?" One of the concubine whispered mockingly.

Momo who was also one of the concubine of Pharaoh look at the other concubine worriedly. Anyone who look down at the choices the Pharaoh made amounts to saying that he is flawed and according to him his perfect in ability and everything he decided is the best.

Although deep inside, she was asking the same question as the other woman.

' _What is so good about her? We look almost alike and behave in the same manner. Why are you giving so much attention to her when she had done nothing for you, Aizen-sama?_

Momo asked herself. Truthfully, among all of the wives of the Pharaoh she was the only one who probably know him very well. She knew almost everything except the fact that Queen Asiya is actually not Asiya but a person who traveled through time and that Aizen kept this secret from her.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers took the concubine who asked the question from among the women and dragged her somewhere. The concubines fell into silence, they all knew the consequences of asking stupid questions about the Pharaohs choices. He is their god and no one is better than him as the law says anyone who think otherwise will be branded as criminal.

His words is law, his choices is absolute and no one is better than him, because he is the god of Egypt.


End file.
